The Harassment Chronicles
by Skukly Scoot
Summary: Every felt like you're being watched? Besides the US government, YOU'RE BEING WATCHED BY PONIES. These are the lost chronicles of 6 boys in Equetria being spooked and kooked by talking horses. ( Warning, nothin but rape... all rape... can't say that enough... it's rape... pony on human... no clop however )
1. Chapter 1

The harassment chronicles  
Rapey Rarity

It had been a few months since you had taken this cozy construction job in Equestria, work on Earth had become scarcer and scarcer with the economy as of late. Some politicians predictably didn't do what they said would and you no longer had the means to keep you apartment on Earth with your salary at the time. Luckily, you had enough funds to get Equestrian citizenship and move there for work, along with getting a nice roommate by the name of Zach. He was a nice guy, brought his Xbox one and was able to furnish the half of the apartment you couldn't. Though the challenge of paying the rent on time still lingered ominously between you two. You both shared the same job in the small town of Ponyville, building, repairing and in general putting things together with nails and hammers. It was hard work of course, you weren't exactly a blue collar kind of person before this. Hell, you worked in a bookstore before this, now you were working 11 hour shifts to repair the buildings in town after some freakish vine infestation and something about the entirety of Equestria being lost in one fowl swoop to a thousand years of darkness. You weren't in town that week and only got the whole story from Zach and he pretty much screamed the whole thing. You kinda faded in and out while you tried to get the wifi back up.

Beyond that, life had been rather normal. The vines of death were gone, ponies and humans were going about their business as usual, work was plentiful and you had paid off your rent for the month. You could happily rest after a ridiculous amount of overtime at work fixing the town hall. The couch becoming the hub of laziness once you came home and put on the hopelessly slow Netflix. Things were starting to get better for you, that was hard to dispute. Only one thing seemed to stand between you and lasting happiness.

Your phone started ringing on its metal receiver, drawing you to it as you picked your dirty self off the couch and picked it up.

"Hello?" You asked the device, dreading to hear a certain voice.

"I saw you working today lover boy. Mmmmh, I love it when you sweat like that." Came the sultry, low toned voice of the damn woman. The same woman who had been calling you since the vines left. You grit your teeth at the sound of her on the line, her incredibly pushy, sexual assaults coming every day for the last month.

"Who are you?! I'm being serious right now when I say I'm calling the police on you!" You yelled into the phone, not sure how'd you do that seeing how you didn't even know the woman's name.

"I wouldn't count on it you naughty little boy, I think I'll get to play with you all I want until you give in and you suck my marehood like the depraved little man I'll make you." You recoiled in disgust, her graphic descriptions always a bit much for you as you tried to think of something to say. You had a snappy response prepared finally, ready to let her have it before you were stopped by a loud moan coming from the phone.

"I'm so wet right now Anon, I'm all hot and bothered just thinking about tying you up and spanking your behind until you beg me for mercy." She moaned into the phone, being as sexual as possible as the sound of fapping mixed with slurps and dripping.

"That reminds me, how long can you hold your breath darling? Wouldn't want you to drown eating out of my pussy." You slammed the phone on the receiver hard enough to make the ringer ding, the metallic clack drawing Zach's attention.

"Hey man, take it easy on the phone! You didn't buy it."

"Zach that god damn woman called me again!" You shouted in anger, blushing intensely as Zach made is way in, his hair still a mess with dirt and dust.

"You know of all people I'd think you'd WANT this to happen. Getting calls every day from some woman who wants to bone you six ways from Sunday."

"How would you feel if you had some woman you've never even seen before saying the creepiest shit to you about her vagina?"

"Oh I'd just ignore her. I don't like women as it is." He said easily, turning and leaving you to your problem.

"I'm gonna shower, take the lasagna out of the oven BEFORE it catches fire. The land lord will be all over us if you don't." Zach said as he closed the door to his bed room, you simply standing there in anguish.

"Why do weird woman things always have to happen to me?" You begged as you started your return to the couch, the phone ringing again as you hunch over in sudden, extreme fear, looking back at it as it vibrated and shook with the ring. Of course you were hesitant, that mare could be calling again. Most nights she'd wait until after dinner or something, but of course you could predict her actions as much as you could stop them.

Never the less, you were a big boy and you weren't about to have some walking talking horse monster making you fear your phone. So, bravely and slowly you reached for the phone and lifted it off it's receiver, placing it to your ear again.

"H-hello?" You asked shakily, the other participant taking a second to respond.

"Hey Anon, how's your hammer hangin brother?" Came the boyish, happy voice of Vinyl Scratch. You sighed in relief, straightening your posture.

"Oh thank god, Vinyl it's so good to hear your voice right now." You gushed at her, smiling ever so slightly.

"Well thanks Anon, just calling to make sure we're still cloud jumping this weekend." You remembered the deal you made that Monday with her, the thought of jumping off a cloud three hundred feet in the air to land on another cushiony one the ground sounded stupid, but you had to admit after accidently plummeting off a cloud you had the personal experience to attest to it's entertainment value.

"Oh hell yeah, wouldn't miss that for the world!" You exclaimed excitedly, getting an approving interjection from her.

"Alright bro, glad to hear that stalker isn't fuckin with your dare devil side." She said with a slight chuckle, your smile dropping.

"Right…" You uttered sadly, much to the chagrin of your bombastic friend.

"Aw come on bro, it can't be that bad. Must be kinda hot right?"

"Hell no! It's the creepiest stuff I've ever heard!" You try and reason with her, aware that she wasn't really too into men.

"Can I get an example?" She asked calmly, your brain racking to find something you could remember that wasn't absolutely terrible.

"Um… she asked how long I could hold my breath."

"Yeaaaah… that sounds "suggestive" at best."

"Followed by, "because I don't want you to drown eating… out of my pussy." You almost whispered, Vinyl laughing more and more as you groaned.

"Are you serious?! That's the worst flirting I've ever heard!"

"That's not flirting Vinyl!" You snapped at her, tired of not being taken seriously on this.

"Oh come on Anon. You like loose women, you oughta be laughing your ass off and finding this girl." She reasoned, holding back from laughing even more.

"Spanking is where I draw the line!" You slumped into a nearby chair, rubbing your forehead and listening to her laughing subside.

"Aaw come on bro, maybe I can help you figure out who this girl is." She offered, making the deep feeling of dread in your stomach subside slightly.

"Where would we start?" You asked her, racking your brain to think of something.

"Well, let's start small. Have you been messing about with some women?"

"No… not… recently."

"What does "not recently" mean mister?" Vinyl inquired acquisitively, you blushing from the other side of the line.

"Well um… I may have had a fling with some mare a few months ago." You answer back quietly, recalling the event.

"You have sex with her or something?"

"Well um… no but I… almost did…"

"Who was she?"

"Never got her name, was about to."

"How's that happen?"

"Well… it's a weird story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This place was wrecked, you left for a week to go visit you parents and the town gets covered in hentai-esc tentacle vine things. Now it was your job to clean that up and rebuild any broken structures and windows. And oh lord there were lots of them. You and Zach were working round the clock to get things done, your group of stallions and humans working 7 days a week and sweating like idiots in the hot sun. You and Zach had just put in the last window on the frilly merry go round like building you were working on. With your work done, you wiped your forehead and wiped it the glass clean.

"Nice job Zach, now I think were onto the bakery."

"Is that Pink Spaz still working there?"

"I'm starting to think she like lives there or something." Just before you could step off the porch, the door opened behind you to reveal a young mare behind it, the owner of the building most likely. Her purple mane was styled rather well, the delicate curves lifting it off her head and curling round her neck gracefully. Her pristine white fur smooth and brushed and trimmed neatly with her perhaps scanty fleecy shirt. Her white belly was exposed from her shirt being only large enough to cover her alluring breasts. Her lower body covered in tight black capris to make her bottom stick out from her white body. Her feet weren't clad in any shoes strangely enough, odd considering how fashion oriented she seemed.

"Yoohoo! Boooooooys!" She called out to you, opening the door wide enough to let her full body show. Of course you and Zach turned about to see her, only a mere ten feet away from her.

"Where are you two nice young men headed off to? I haven't even gotten a chance to thank for fixing my home!" She said rather poshly, approaching you in particular. You looked over to her and as usual avoided looking directly at her boobs, using your peripheral vision for that.

"Sorry ma'am, we got a lot of work to do. We still have to go finish putting the decorations back on sugarcube corner." You answered back, the mare still coming closer with her eyes trained on you.

"Oh nonsense! I promise not to be too long with you nice young boys." She said as she now stood directly into front of you two, her even leaning in intensely to examine your stature.

"I'm uh… not interested ma'am. But thanks." Zach said quickly as he turned about and started to walk away quickly, the mare's eyes quickly training on you and your torso.

"Well then, that just leaves you and me." She said quietly, her hands visibly coming towards yours. You blushed a little and looking into her piercing eyes, the giant pools of sapphire staring what seemed to be right into your very soul as you smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Well um… I don't see why not." You said as calmly as you could muster, feeling her take your hands in hers as she squeaked in satisfaction, smiling excitedly and pulling you inside the frilly building. You happily entered the air-conditioned building to escape the blaring sun, the sweat on your body shining in the light and cooling you. You were a bit apprehensive to enter this nice mare's home, seeing it was rather neat and clean and probably a business seeing that no other person's house would have "sale" on their stuff. She led you inside and sat you at her dining table, standing behind you as she rubbed your shoulders.

"I must say you ARE when well managed young man. Not many humans have such toned, manly figures." She whispered in your ear as she started to glide her hands lower, rubbing your tired, worked body with her soft warm hands, relaxing you into the soft padded chair she was kind enough to give you.

"Well… the mayor keeps us working all the time in this heat." You reply quietly, her face right next to yours as her little squeaks and mews fluttered into your ear.

"Oh I can tell, all this sweat and tense muscle. Just absolutely tantalizing to the trained eye." She cooed, moving her hands down to your chest. One hand pushed past your collar and under your shirt, feeling your slick, toned chest and giving a mew in satisfaction as she felt about.

"Oh my, you're just perfect darling." She whispered, nipping your ear and giggling. She felt unusually warm for being inside all day, her hands warm even against your sun baked skin, her neck radiating warmth next to yours. Even through the slight sun burn.

"May I ask what for?" You had been with mares and women before, but never in your life could you picture a woman WANTING to bone you for nothing, even less likely when they were half as attractive as this mystery mare.

"To quench this flame inside… this burning lust for something big and strong." She moaned, coming round to face you as she fiddled with her shirt, her covered breasts mere inches from your face.

"You know how mares are in heat. All I need is one good romp with you and I can finally get back to work."

"Well I'm rather flattered you'd let help you." You say cooly, your hands slowly finding their way up to her waist as she giggled, undoing her shirt buttons and holding her shirt together at the middle to tease you further.

"You're in for quite a bit of soreness darling." She warned, sitting in your lap and letting her goodies out. Her perk white breasts hung down for you to see, her round pink nipples pointing right at you as you resist the urge to touch them. Although quickly put that fear to bed.

"Well don't just stare darling, give the girls a kiss." She urged as she threw her arms round your head, pulling your head into her boob rather roughly, burying your face right into it. She yelped and moaned, running her fingers through your hair as she nearly suffocated you on her plush breast. You of course didn't really mind TOO much being in a situation like this, but you could already see where this was going. The stories and rumors you had heard in the past of unsuspecting males being lead into situations by mares in heat. Coming out of the ordeal with bruises, cuts, bite marks and in one story a shattered pelvis. Temptation got the better of you however, as it did with most idiotic males looking for free poon and you happily opened up your mouth for her goodies, hearing sharp knocks at her door as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Anon! If you're in there you best come out right now or you're fired!" Came the shouting, angry voice of your supervisor. A tank of a stallion with a temper and a bone to pick with you for messing about with mares while on the job. Your eyes met with the mare's as she was already red in the cheeks as well as some other places, her getting off you and struggling to cover her wet breasts again. You stood up as well, correcting the obvious thing in your pants and shrugging to her.

"Sorry… duty calls." You say awkwardly, her face almost crying as she groaned in frustration, pulling a small notebook from her back pocket, forcing it into your chest as she motioned a pen on the table.

"Phone number. Now." She said sternly, buttoning her shirt and rubbing her forehead. She gave you a good spank before she retreated into another room, leaving you to hurriedly scribble the number down and bolt out, hoping to god you had written it down right.

"The hell were you doing in there Anon?" He questioned sharply, getting you by the shirt and pulling you along roughly.

"Totally NOT trying to get laid that's for sure." You shoot back angrily, crossing your arms as you followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vinyl was silent for a bit before she answered back to you, her tone a little less than happy.

"And given all this… you never once suspected it was that mare?"

"Well… I didn't hear from her for months. Besides, I give TONS of mares my number."

"You remember where this place is right?" She asked a bit annoyed, you feeling pretty stupid now.

"I think, it's somewhere in the middle of town. A clothes store."

"And you never once thought of going in and seeing if this was the mare that's been harassing you?"

"Her voice is different! The mare calling me sounds much bigger and older."

"My point still stands ding bat." She said smartly, you rubbing your forehead in frustration.

"What I'm saying is, it doesn't seem likely at all that she of all ponies would be doing this. Heat in mares doesn't last this long anyway."

"Bro, go talk to her. You got nothing to lose… unless it turns out that it IS her and you end up being raped. But I wouldn't worry about that too much."

"Well of course you're not worried, you're not getting raped."

"I thought you liked having sex with mares."

"That I do but you have no idea what she's like! She's all about… whips and toys and weird shit like that."

"Sounds kinky"

"Really not helping."

"It's her man. I'm telling you right now." Vinyl insisted more, her voice calm and collected.

"Tell ya what, I'll talk to her tomorrow morning and see if I can't get a read on this… we'll go jumping after lunch.

"Always here if you need me man." She reassured, not doing much to help you really feel better.

"Yeah… you uttered solemnly, putting the phone down and getting up. Not answering anymore calls tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

You were freshly showered and fed as the night came to a close, the clock ticking eleven noisily as you retreated to your bedroom, already in sleep attire as you threw off your shirt, crawling under the covers and grabbing your secret Luna plushie, holding it tight as you thought over what you had to do tomorrow. You could only hope so much that you weren't in for a sexual assault, truth be told you liked mares quite a bit actually, but you had no idea what this one might do. From her calls she sounded like some bondage obsessed fiend in a basement. The image of some rotund, MILF mare whipping you making you shiver in pure fear. Suddenly, the phone went off. Of course there was no way in hell that you were answering, happy to let it ring all it wanted. But that wasn't necessarily true for Zach.

"Hello?" he said groggily in the other room, the metal click of the phone coming off the receiver coming before his words.

"Who's this?... yeah Anon's home… he should be available… one second please." You quickly stuffed the plushie away, hiding under the covers. Your door opened anyway, Zach's hand poking you.

"Phone call for you."

"I'm not answering it."

"It sounded urgent."

"Who's calling then?" You questioned sharply, peeking out from your hiding spot.

"Some little girl named Sweetie Belle saying you're her dad." Suddenly a blast of all the times you made it with mares came rushing back to you, making you leap from the bed and rush over to the phone, hoping it wasn't that green unicorn you did while her roommate was out.

"I promise it's not my kid!" You yelped by default, the phone against your ear as you listened for the voice on the other end.

"Oh good you picked up, I was wondering what your favorite color was so I know what strap on to get for you. I was thinking the big black one that vibrates." There she was again.

"God damn it." You groan, face palming as she giggled on the other end.

"I know I'm naughty, but don't worry darling. Once I get you in here and tie you down to the bed you won't be so quick to cry." You hung up on her, head in arms as you slowly picked yourself up, heading back to bed with head hung.

"Is she yours?" Zach asked from the kitchen reading his book in the dim light.

"Going to bed." You utter, defeated and left without much of your moral, sliding into bed and looking for luna, finding her and squeezing her tight, checking the bed to see if anything else had crawled in with you, the fear now stuck in your head. You settled in and looked out your window, looking into the stars to try and take your mind off the issue, drifting off to sleep uneasily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

You had gotten up that morning and refused to answer the phone. You simply hurried out of the house into the streets by 9 AM and were on your way to the building in question, this of course being your day off as you wandered through the streets. You came to the bakery, all patched up and fixed as you used it as a reference point, looking about until you located the big, frilly building once more. A little confused how you missed it. Taking a deep breath and preparing yourself, you slowly made your way over towards the business, the sign saying "open" as you mentally readied yourself, pushing the door open and hearing the small bell go off as you entered, standing in the same room you did months ago.

"Coooooooooomiiiiing!" Came the sing song voice of the mare, her prancing in wearing a rather extravagant poofy blouse along with tight jeans that exposed much of her ankles, her shoes tiny and white as her own fur.

"Good morning darling, how can I help my first cuso-" She stopped at the sight of you, her eyes going wide as she saw you in full, her hand going to her chest.

"Oh my… you've finally come back..." She gushed, a blush crawling across her face. You immediately felt better, hearing her voice was higher pitched that the mare on the phone, her articulate and posh way of speaking hardly anything like the slurred moans of the caller. You smiled at her and took a breath, approaching her slowly.

"Yeah… I need to talk to you for a second Ma'am."

"Rarity… my name is Rarity." She squeaked as she came closer to you, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"Well then Rarity… first off I wanted to apologize for up and leaving you like that. I hope you understand but-"

"Oh of course I understand darling, I must say that I'm sorry as well. Attacking a young man of your stature like that is completely uncouth for a lady to do. I should've at least tried to control myself." She said quietly as she stepped closer to you, moving her hands to your shoulders. She was shorter than you remembered, her horn thing coming up to almost poke the bridge of your nose as she stood in front of you. You smiled at her rather sultry approach, taking a tiny step back.

"Affections and apologies aside, I have the need to ask you something… have you been calling me lately?" You ask to her confused face, her obviously trying to decipher what you could mean.

"Calling you? Darling I lost your number the day after you gave it to me." She smiled cutely, a hand going to her mouth. You shared a slight laugh with her, the tension now completely subsiding as you ran your hand through your short hair.

"Oh goodness… you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." You say with a sigh of relief.

"Why? Has some other mare been offering to you?" She asked with a smile, starting to pace around you as she reexamined her prize, you feeling her hand tugging at your shirt.

"Actually yes. I've been getting really… weird calls as of late and just wanted to see if maybe I could find out who it was."

"And you thought little old me would do such a thing? I'm hurt darling." She gave a face of mock sadness, smiling at you sweetly.

"Just a hunch, no one's said anything yet." You say as you face her, her snout inches from yours as you both wore playful smiles, her finger tracing a line down the middle of your chest.

"Hm, perhaps you should make it up to me. Accusing me of such a dastardly deed in my home isn't something a gentlemen ought to be doing you know." She said suggestively, ogling you all over and undressing you with her eyes.

"Make it up to you? How so?" You ask you start to move your hands up to her shoulders, cupping them softly and pulling her ever so closer.

"Picking up where we left off. Here. Now. On the table." She cooed, coming closer and closer with each word before you both interrupted by the sound of footsteps, Rarity and you quickly pushing away from each other and seeing a unicorn foal come down the stairs, her jacket a vivid pinkish white hoodie with her deep blue jeans and red little boots. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked to the two of you, a little confused.

"Morning sis… who's that?" She asked, pointing to you as she slowly made her way into the room.

"Morning Sweetie Belle, this is Anon. He's here to… assist me with some things around the house today. He was one of the nice men that fixed the boutique." She smiled down at her, not much taller as they continued on, something like realization popping into the back of your head as you thought about something.

"_Sweetie Belle? Wasn't that the fake name that wretched woman gave Zach last night? Am I even remember that right? I just can't pin it down…" _You continued to wrack your mind over this, stopping as Sweetie past you and headed out the door, smile on her face and toast in her mouth as she met up with two other young fillies, scooting down the road with them in an excited cloud.

"Now that we're all alone, why don't we get started?" Rarity cooed as she threw herself into you, pushing you against the table and wrapping her arms round you, bringing her lips to yours in a surprisingly well aimed kiss, catching you off guard as your hands flopped back to keep you from falling over. Her lips squished and rubbed against yours, her pushing into hard she opened your mouth to hers. The taste of her spittle filled your mouth as you felt her tongue rubbing up and down your freshly brushed teeth, the taste of mint pleasing her as she gave a squeak, smiling and kissing you sloppily. Streams of liquid ran down your cheeks as she only pressed on, you opening your mouth inviting a tongue to force itself right in and fill your mouth. She was merciless, as if even now she was at the pinnacle of heat. You were running out of breath however, the fullness of your mouth making it difficult to take in air that wasn't hers. You pushed your hands into her shoulders, moving her off even against her pulling as she resisted it. She only let go when her neck couldn't crane any further to reach you. You were panting as much as her, looking into her sapphire eyes once more and smiling, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Did I ever get a chance to say you're the prettiest mare I've ever met?" You say charmingly, marveling at her angelic face and stroking her cheek, Rarity blushing and folding her ears against her head.

"Oh you flatter me darling. I'm sure that mare on the phone is much prettier than poor lonely me." She said with a bit of dramatics, by now just begging for attention.* Rus

"She's just some lonely women who wants too much attention, you on the other hand…" You say as you hold her cheek, making her look you in the eyes again.

"You're so much more special than that." She gushed at that, running her fingers up your chest and tugging at your collar, pulling her face close to yours once again and breathing heavy, her tongue coming out and running up the side of your face wetly.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She almost moaned, her hands taking a sharp b-line for your butt as she grasped it tightly, making you flinch and look to her strangely.

"Um… that's my butt… Rarity." You say unsurely, feeling her hands start to rub circles into your cheeks as she even spanked you. She didn't sway or stop however, simply leaning in closer and licking her lips with devious eyes.

"I'm well aware Anon, I just want to play with it a little." She said innocently, pulling her hands up and pushing them into your waist line, trying to work past the threshold of your belt. You quickly grab her wrists and prevent her from going further.

"Stop. I don't like having my butt touched." You nervously say to her determined face, her hands pushing still against your grasp.

"I know, that's why it's even sexier when I touch it." She moaned to you, pressing her body flush with yours and not letting up, her delicate, small white hands getting further into your pants as you tried to hold her back without hurting her.

"Wha- what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" You now question a bit angrily, the feeling of her hands pushing into your underpants now coming through to you as you squirmed under her.

"Honestly I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." She cooed, levitating a small cloth over from across the room towards your face. You watched as it did, not sure of her plan as you leaned forward into her and tore her hands out of your pants, the cloth covering your mouth as the smell of something chemical like filed your head, your hands holding hers as they in turn held got hold of your wrists.

"Just breathe in and everything will become clear darling." She said quietly, holding your arms down as you suddenly felt very weak and sleepy, now holding your breath to stop the effects of the cloth. It was far too late however, your eyes closing seemingly on their own accord as you fell forward onto Rarity unconsciously.

After what seemed like a drug induced sleep, you slowly opened your eyes painfully. You felt as if you were completely unable to move however, squirming a bit as you felt something abrasive around your wrists and ankles. Moving your eyes about to examine the area, you soon found yourself holding back a scream. You were in some sort of bedroom, a dark, dank and frankly terrifying bed room. Your hands were secured behind your back, legs tied together with rope. Panic quickly set in, you fighting against the bonds and squirming about in the bed. You ruffled the sheets under you and felt the cold air rush over your pretty much naked body, flopping into your back and sitting up, feeling something metallic jingle round your neck. You couldn't see it of course, left to assume you were in some sort of collar set up. Now you were one to get kinky with the mares, but by now you were too creeped out to feel any sort of arousal. Just then, you heard a slight sound of footsteps from behind you, followed quickly by two soft, warm hands rubbing your shoulders. Something just as warm came close to the back of your neck, soft, warm breaths pushing against it.

"Finally. I've got you sexy little man." Came the voice of the woman, your eyes springing open harshly as you began to breathe heavily. You dared to look back into the face of her, seeing Rarity's sultry glare unsurprisingly.

"God damn it…" You groaned, her eyes narrowed and intense towards you.

"Honestly dear I'm quite shocked it took you so long to figure it out." She almost moaned, her snout pushing against your cheek.

"But… but you sounded so different."

"Like this darling?" She said in usual voice, raising it up a pitch and articulating her words in a much more fancy way.

"Simple voice change, no effort on my part." She continued, pushing you to the bed onto your side as she pushed your legs up.

"Now, onto the best part." She said, her voice returning to its sultry slurring and slowness as she revealed a crop, running it along your cheeks. You tried to struggle but of course you were tied down too tight, knowing you were going to have to just bear with it. As long as she wanted.

_**Author's notes: **__**Testing the waters with this one. Got more on the way but I want to see if it makes people vomit like it does me first… if you review I'll pay you in pony hugs. (I'm hooked up with a good source)**_

(Disclaimer: Sexual harassment is in no way justified, moral or legal. Engaging in actions such as this can result in legal punishment and psychological damage. Please, if you or someone you know is being sexually harassed, contact law enforcement. Do NOT let someone else abuse you or someone else against their will.)


	2. Chapter 2

The harassment chronicles  
Apprehensive Applejack

RJ was a simple young man. He was born and raised in West Virginia, spending all his life as a farmer with his family. He, like many humans had come to Equestria for the much more plentiful opportunities, although the family had fallen on hard times spending much of their money to obtain Equestrian citizenship. As a result, they spent a large portion of their time hastily building their farm back and replanting their crops. Some days RJ would work for 8 hours straight without water in the blazing sun, having to use a hoe seeing how using a horse and plow in this world might be considered… well strange. In no time he was sun burned and exhausted, with months of work still ahead of him. The family seemed on the brink of bankruptcy before the small town that they usually went to for market graciously donated profits from some Halloween festival to save them from going under. As well, some ponies that owned and apple orchard up the hill assisted them as well. They were good folks, Applejack Big Mac and on occasion a little filly named Applebloom.

This had been going on for a good year or so, the apples dear family friends as the two groups often visited and help one and other in times of need. RJ had recently turned 18, the Apple family of course attended the party and had themselves a good time. Sharing cider, beer and cake all around. RJ himself had a good time, except for one bothering thing that he couldn't shake even after he had gone to bed that night. Applejack seemed completely hell bent on getting as touchy feely with him as possible. The though still sticking with him as he woke that morning, heading downstairs early for the breakfast that was already made.

"Mornin son." His ragged Dad greeted, sipping black coffee and reading the town newspaper.

"Mornin Pa…" RJ greeted back tiredly, already dressed for work as he grabbed a mug of coffee, sitting opposite of his father at the small table. Plates of eggs, grits and bacon were placed before him by his rather portly mother, her giving him the obligatory kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin ma little man!" She squeaked, making RJ smile as he grabbed a fork. He as technically an adult on Earth, even Equestrian standards deemed him an adult male at 18. He felt rather good for his achievement, the fact that being labeled with a number now actually meant something outside of whether or not he could go see a certain movie or buy a certain video game.

"Mornin ma." He said through a mouthful of food, eating it rather slowly as he anticipated a hard day at work. He didn't LIKE working, but he didn't mind it by now. It was a necessary evil that kept him and his family fed, but it did start to wear on his young body, he hadn't had a vacation or a day off since he had come here. Even with the Apple's generous help.

"Applejack called fer ta this mornin RJ."

"Really now?" He asked his Dad, wondering what he was getting at.

"Askin if you were awake."

"You get the reason why?"

"Nnnnnope." RJ gave a confused look, interrupted with the sound of his two brothers coming down the stairs noisily.

"Happy day! The little runt finally grew up to be a little man!" Yelled his first brother Tim, patting his shoulder roughly as his second brother finished off his coffee for him.

"Mornin to ya'll too." RJ groaned, finishing his breakfast before someone ended stealing it. It was true he was the smallest in the family, the word runt was in his name even. They were supposed to call him "James". But instead they tagged runt first and just called him RJ. Rip off of the century but he had no one to actually complain to about it. His brothers were the complete opposite however. Both were tall, handsome and muscular, half the time not even having to show ID for cider in the town shop. RJ was stuck still looking like he did when he was 15 at 5 foot 3 and puny.

Not all was bad though, he was pretty sure he now had a certain orange walking talking horse monster out to get her hands on him. Of course he didn't like ponies, Applejack was something like 25 years old, 8 inches taller than him and not to mention strong enough to rip him in half. But before he could complete his thought the phone started ringing, his mother picking it up in the kitchen.

"Harvey residence can ah help you? … well good mornin Applejack… why yes he's right here." She turned to RJ and covered the bottom of the phone.

"It's Applejack." She said to RJ nonchalantly. He gave a bit of a weird look, remembering that she had called earlier as he got up anyway. He took the phone from his Mother and held it to his ear.

"This RJ?" Came Applejack's quick, somewhat excited voice, beating him to the greeting.

"Um… yes ma'am. This is RJ." He said rather unsurely, swearing he could hear her breath getting heavier.

"Well good, I was just callin ta wish ya happy birthday little man! Never got a chance ta tell ya last night." She said happily, RJ swearing he remembered the opposite.

"That's very kind of you ma'am… but ah thought you were at ma party."

"Ah know that sugar cube, ah just wanted a chance to say it to ya personally and not have ta sing it to ya." She said with a giddy giggle and a squeak, her tone strangely playful.

"Well… thank you ma'am. I appre-"

"And don't call me "ma'am" no more. Yur a man now and you call me AJ from now on." She said, her voice getting breathier as she spoke. RJ recoiled a bit from the phone, her sounding like she was whispering directly into his ear.

"Alright then… "AJ". Ah'll keep that in mind now." He was about to hang up, taking the phone off his ear and moving It to the receiver, only stopped by a sudden noise coming from the phone.

"Also, ah was wonderin if ya'll still played that guitar Mac got ya a few years ago."

"Ah um… ah still do."

"Can ya play somethin real pretty?"

"Ah'm sure ah could think of somethin or other to-"

"If ya'll can play then I'd be tickled if ya'll came to Applebloom's birthday next month."

"Ya mean the family right?"

"Just you is fine sugar cube. Ah don't mean to offend but yur brothers are a bit too rowdy to have round at a little filly's party." She reasoned, her voice articulate and quick as if she had thought about this whole thing long before calling.

"What about ma parents?"

"Yur a big boy. Ya'll don't need Mommy and Daddy to take ya to a party with friends now do ya?" She questioned a bit sharply with him, almost as if she was accusing him of some crime. Not to have his new found manliness brought into question, he quickly retorted.

"O-of course not! I ain't no little kid!" He defended with vigor, making AJ giggle to herself.

"Alright, alright spitfire. Ah believe ya. Just be here on the 20th next month handsome, don't forget the guitar." She said the last bit far too sexually to not draw attention, but hung up long before RJ could address it. With a horribly confused look on his face he hung up, returning to his breakfast.

"What she want?" Asked his Dad.

"She wanted me to come play guitar at Applebloom's birthday next month." He said rather quietly, wolfing down the remainder of his breakfast.

"We invited?" Tim asked from the other side of the table, munching on his bacon hungrily.

"She specifically said ya'll weren't allowed to come along."

"Well why the hell not?" Questioned Tim sharply, his anger beginning to show.

"Miss AJ said you been too rowdy last time ya'll spent time at the farm."

"Too rowdy? What about ma and pa?"

"They ain't comin either." He answered smartly, standing up and bringing his plate to the sink, cleaning it as his mother and father shot him bewildered looks.

"Why aren't we invited?" Ask his mother with a sad face, her hands rubbing together nervously.

"Miss Applejack said she just wanted me ta come. Ahm not entirely sure why that's just how it is." He answered matter of factly, heading towards the door to get his work boots.

"But… we aint done nothin wrong. Why can't we come along if our little boy's goin?"

"Dorris he isn't a little boy anymore. Our RJ's a man now and if he's being invited to parties on his own that ain't our business." He said as he closed his paper and followed after his son, whispering in his ear.

"Applejack say whether Applebloom want ya or _she _wanted ya?"

"Ahm sure she said it was her." He whispered, hunched over by his dad as both tied their boots.

"Hm… ah think she likes ya." He said with a smile, lightly punching RJ's arm.

"Come on Dad, Miss AJ's somethin like 25 years old. Ahm still in highschool."

"Gotta start somewhere RJ. If yur not thrilled a pretty young pony girl with land likes ya ahm not sure what kicked ya in the head when we were raisin ya but it must've been pretty harsh." He said with a chuckle, standing up with him and heading out into the seemingly everlasting summer sun for the day's work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another grueling day of maintaining the large stretch of land and crops RJ was able to sit down by the large tree and carve at his piece of wood. He carefully and skillfully shaved off tiny pieces of wood on his example, intent on creating a chain of one piece to baffle young children. His knife was wickedly sharp, him having just sharpened it the night before. His wrist glided back and forth to move the blade gently and smoothly across the wood, the rough shape of the two loups with only a slight connection in the middle. He examined it over and thought about his next move, something catching his ear and drawing his attention to behind him.

"Howdy there RJ." Came a happy, female voice that was slowly approaching. He turned around and looked to the looming orangey figure just coming over the hill.

"Evening Miss-er… AJ." He answered back, tucking his knife away. She approached him with a bit of a shaking gate, her hips swaying back and forth until she sat down right next to him. Close enough to bump shoulders.

"How ya doin sugarcube?" She asked quietly, leaning in to come in close enough to let her breath hit against his neck.

"Oh um… ya know… widdlin a little." He said nervously, AJ smiling and even giggling a little.

"Whatchya widdlin there?"

"Oh um… just a chain or somethin. Nothin real complicated." He answered back quietly, her nose a little too close for comfort as she was taller than him even when she was sitting.

"Mind if ah see it?"

"Well… ah don't see why not." He said nervously, handing it to her as she took it. She examined it thoroughly, her grin nod fading the entire time as she gave him an impressed look.

"Nice chain. How long ya been workin on it?"

"About… a month." He stuttered at her piercing green eyes, tempted to not look directly into them.

"Somethin botherin ya sugar cube?" She asked, still holding her grin as she stared him down. He turned his face away from her, not really liking where this was going.

"Uh… no. Course not. Just a little tired from workin all day."

"Ah know the feelin… ah also know the perfect way to relax after a hard day."

"Y-… ya do?" He questioned quietly, her hand moving from her lap to his, rubbing the side of his thigh.

"It might be a bit of a different method from how yur used to, but ah guarantee it'll make ya feel better." She now said breathily, her hand moving to between his legs and pressing against his crotch. His eyes almost popped directly out of his skull as she handled his nethers, her open palm pushing against him in increments of intensity.

"Ah! What in the name of hell are you doin?!" He barked as he bolted upright, blushing hard and looking down at the newly surprised mare. She still held his carving, giving him a devious smile as she was still relaxed against the tree.

"Aren't you just a little firecracker?" She said with a giggle, moving her hand back to the piece of wood in her lap.

"Miss Applejack ah appreciate the affection but this isn't somethin ma family takes lightly." He reasoned, his face red as Big Mac as he dusted himself off, his crotch tingling with the strange sensation of her rubbing.

"Come on RJ, yur not a little boy anymore it's time to start actin like a man." She still held her mischievous grin, her ears folded back and her legs spread slightly.

"Look… ah-ah need time to think about it. This kinda just came right out of nowhere." He said with a sigh, finally able to stand straight and think. AJ seemed unfazed, insistent on obtaining her prize whether he liked it or not.

"Don't tell me a nice, handsome man like doesn't wanna get hot with a pretty mare like me RJ. Any other stallion would be just beggin to be where you are right now." She stood up and dusted off her pants, taking a step closer to him.

"Ahm not sayin you aren't pretty… just that ah don't think ahm ready fur… adult kinda things like that just yet." He was still blushing, drawing a small laugh from AJ as she began to take a small walk around him and undressing him with her intense stare.

"Well… alright then. Ah suppose ah can give ya a little bit of time to think about it." She said with a sigh, running a hand across his shoulders and tickling his chin.

"Ah think I'll hold on ta this though." She said with a wink, taking his carving and stuffing it down into her bosom.

"H-hey! That's mine!" He gasped, a worried look painting his face as he looked right down into her large orange rack.

"You can have it back. If ya reach for it." She said with a sexual mew, crossing her arms under her boobs and raising them upwards. Her large bosom presented itself rather nicely, the two masses hanging over her arms due to their own weight. RJ didn't think he could blush anymore, but his head felt as if it were about to burst from the bubbling he felt in his stomach.

"But… but ah thought you weren't supposed to touch those less you were married."

"What's the worst that could happen sugar cube? The world ain't gonna blow up if you touch em." She said cleverly, shaking them back and forth to tantalize him further.

"Ah… um… ah've never touched a… boob before."

"No need to be nervous, they don't bite." She giggled at his ignorance, his cute, bewildered look turning her on more than anything she'd ever experienced before. RJ slowly lifted his hand upwards and toward her, his fingers recoiling as they approached the small divide between her warm boobs. AJ bit her lip as his fingers slowly pushed into her shirt, the warm, firm shape of his knuckles pressing into the side of her plush breast.

"How's it feel?" She asked with a breath, the tingling sensation of being touched running down her spine and making her shiver.

"It… it feels kinda weird."

"Good weird?"

"Ahm not sure…" He pushed in further, moving his fingers about to try and find his carving, his wrist the only thing above the threshold of her bosom. She squeaked and giggled as he searched about, his eyes trained on the pair of staring bulbs coming from her plaid shirt. He was getting nowhere really fast, digging around in what seemed like a never ending realm of fuzzy skin blindly. He blushed and gave a grunt of frustration, wanting this awkward feeling to just stop.

"Am ah getting close or what? Ah can't find anything in here." She chuckled cutely, rolling her eyes playfully.

"There's a lot ta look through isn't there?" She stuck her tongue out slightly as he wiggled about more, now feeling him getting a bit desperate.

"Give up sugar cube?" He pulled his hand out sharply, a bit of neon orange fur still stuck to him.

"You can just keep it then… Ah can just… you know… make another." He started walk back from her, looking around nervously. She kissed her hand and blew it to him, letting out a laugh when she saw him try to dodge it.

"Don't be a stranger now RJ! Ahm always lookin fur extra company down at the farm!" She said with a smile and a wave, RJ now turning to start running directly home.

"Run all ya want little man! You're all mine!" He was sprinting now, terrified and chased by her following voice. He went straight down a hill and almost bashed his way through the back door into the family room. His parents were watching something on TV while they sat on the couch, looking to their panting, blushing son.

"RJ what in the world jumped up yur ass?" His father asked sharply, their eyes trained on him.

"Um… Dad. We need ta talk bout something." He said shakily, running his fingers through his short hair and panting.

"What is it?" They muted the TV, watching him as he came in and shut the door.

"It's about Miss Applejack… ahm starting to think she might be a… a…"

"Well spit it out boy. Ya got me anticipatin it now." He tried to keep his train of thought on the line, but his pushy father shook him straight out of it.

"Ah think Miss Applejack is a rapist!" He said as he closed his eyes in embarrassment, his Dad giving him a sharp look as his mother covered her mouth.

"RJ I can't believe you'd say something so lewd! His mother said as she stood, waggling a finger at him.

"But Ma-"

"Young man I would've hoped that we raised a child that wouldn't be so cruel to the pony that saved our family!" She barked sharply at him, not changing her expression as RJ's became one of disappointment.

"You know better than spredin nasty rumors bout good people." She said as she continued to shake his finger at him.

"Mom just let me explain!"

"Dorris let the boy explain himself." He said tiredly, still sitting on the couch with a beer. He looked to RJ expectantly, watching him take a breath in to calm himself.

"Ah was over by the tree carving somethin and Applejack come over the hill. It wasn't a minute later before she had her hand between ma legs and tellin me to stick my hand into her goodies!" He said as he ran out of breath, obviously tired.

"So Applejack touched you in a way you don't like then?" He asked matter of factly, sitting back in the couch.

"Yes sir that would be it." His father gave him an odd look, thinking about something as he took a chug from his bottle.

"Tell her ta stop then." He said as he turned his attention away, focusing back onto the TV.

"But… but Dad-"

"You're not a little boy RJ. Ahm not pullin the big scary mare off for ya."

"Now if RJ's really gettin harassed by Applejack we might want to talk to her Eric." His mother said as she sat back down on the couch, getting her husband's hand.

"If he's gonna inherit this farm he's gotta know how ta solve his own problems."

"Eric this isn't exactly a matter that RJ can fix himself." RJ started to feel better as his mother seemed to make his tune change, his eyes rolling as his wife worked with him.

"Ugh… we'll see Mac in the mornin, maybe we can ask him about it." RJ smiled and wiped his forehead, starting to back out of the room.

"Thanks guys… ah guess ah'll see ya in the morning." He said as he stood in the door frame.

"You just get some sleep honey and me and yur daddy will take care of it." His Mom said with a smile, waving him off to bed. He nodded and backed out of room, turning about to head towards the other side of the house and into his room. He made his way through the crisp summer air and looked about the darkening sky, the horizon covered by the buildings of the far off town called Ponyville. Tomorrow was the market day for his and the apple family, the day when they'd cart their product down to main street and sell all they could. Luckily that's when his parents and Mac were supposed to talk, knowing Mac AJ probably wouldn't want to mess around while he was around. Mac was a big stallion, thicker and taller than RJ or his father, possibly better hung but that wasn't something he put too much thought into. Maybe he could keep him safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a nice shower and little snack RJ was tired enough to flop into bed with his favorite book, clicking the lamp on and relaxing back into his pillow. He opened it and skipped to his paper book mark to where he last left off, picking up where he left off with Huckleberry and Tom working on forming their club. He got in 2 pages before a pebble clacked against his window. He looked to his window as another pebble smacked against it, him standing up to it as he peered out into the night time landscape. He took a slight step back when he saw a young filly standing on to ground below him. He opened the window and peered down to the ground, seeing Applebloom.

"Applebloom?!" He said just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"RJ! Applejack wanted me to give you this!" She said as she wasn't holding anything or moving her arms at all to get something, simply staring up at him.

"What is it?"

"Just hold on! It's on its way." She stared at him awkwardly still, RJ looking around as a slight buzzing noise filled his ears.

"Scootaloo pick it up!" She said with an exasperated sigh, looking at the wall directly beneath him. He looked down and saw a small orange filly flapping her wings like a hummingbird as she slowly rose toward him. She came up to where she could just get a little letter to him, rising just high enough to look into his room.

"Evening Scootaloo…" He said bewildered, bumping knuckles with the young filly as she panted from flapping so hard.

"Sup RJ… you hot in there?"

"No…"

"Well put a shirt on boy cuz you're burnin me up!" She said as she was fanning herself now with a smile and a clever look, watching as RJ shut the window on her. He looked over the small letter and opened it as he sat on his bed, taking out a small photo of Applejack's woman parts with his carving next to it. The caption reading,

"Breakfast for little RJ tomorrow!" with several hearts all on the paper portion of the picture. He snapped back at the sight of it, quickly tucking it back and placing it under his bed. He threw himself under the covers and tucked himself in tight, the only thing over the blanket being his eyes. Four sharp knocks hit his window as he looked over towards it, seeing Scootaloo still hovering by it.

"Hey RJ! You wanna come by my apartment and "hang out"? I got human snacks! Like beef jerky!" He got up and pulled the blinds, closing them on her smiling face.

"I will get you one day RJ! And you and I will have weird, interspecies sex in the shower! I swear it!" There was a sudden flop noise, followed by a rough fluff and a grunt. RJ rolled his eyes and laid back in bed, rolling onto his side. Lazily and unsurely he drifted off to sleep, gripping a pillow of his for comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was a stressful one to say the least. The apple family had arrived before RJ had woken up, Applejack having up and disappeared as he went down the stairs to see Mac and Applebloom with his brothers at the table.

"Mornin RJ!" Came Abblebloom, excited for some mystery reason.

"Mornin Applebloom, Mac." The big red stallion nodded to him, pushing his mane out of his eyes and chugging his coffee.

"You guys are… early." RJ addressed Mac, still on the idea that they were coming at 11 not 8.

"Applejack said she wanted to be here earlier than usual. She's out back with yer folks talkin about somethin or other." He said tiredly, putting his mug on the table. RJ suddenly took a turn for the back door, rushing out of the kitchen and into the family room, opening up the screen door to see the field and the trio standing just before it. AJ was of course right there, her truck behind her filled with boxes of apples and apple accessories. The three turned to see him, his father motioning him to come over while AJ began to smile. He hesitantly started to make his way over to the group, his parents not looking too happy.

"RJ, you remember what ya told us last night?" Questioned his father with crossed arms, taking a step to be directly in front of him. RJ stopped and recoiled a bit, his father's looming presence and size mixing with his pissed expression to tell him that he was in trouble for something.

"Um… yes. I would imagine ah do." He said unsurely, trying to keep his gaze off the piercing stare of Applejack.

"Well Applejack said she didn't do it. And ahm startin to think maybe you made it up." His father said matter of factly, his disapproving gaze becoming an angry glare. RJ shot him a look of pure disbelief, his eyes darting back and forth between his equally angry looking parents.

"Mind telling us why on Earth you'd do somethin like that son?" RJ racked his brain trying to get his head around this, feeling angrier by the second.

"Dad ah swear ahm tellin ya the truth! There's no possible reason ahd lie about somethin like this!" He tried to reason, feeling rather betrayed.

"RJ, Applejack is the most honest pony there is. She's the element of honesty for god sake. And if she said she didn't do it then she did. Not. Do it!" His father now yelled, balling his hands into fists.

"Now you apologize to her before I tan your hide with a belt young man!" RJ grit his teeth and did his best to hide his frustration, letting out a tense breath and turning to AJ's waiting smile, her clever smirk replaced with a sweet, mother like smile.

"Ugh… Ahm sorry… Miss Applejack." He said defeated, his gaze moving to the ground. She let out a small chuckle and tousled his hair with a gloved hand, patting his shoulder afterward.

"Don't worry about it little man, everyone says something now and again that they don't mean. Long as ya don't do it again yur off the hook." She said as she booped his nose with a finger, his sharp gaze meeting her eyes.

"Ahm sorry about our son Applejack. Not sure where he got such a story." He dad said to AJ, pulling his hat off.

"Not to worry Eric. Ah can forgive yur little boy. Besides, we got business ta do." She said as she put on her own hat.

"Right, RJ, make yourself useful and help Applejack with the truck until Mac finishes his breakfast." His father and mother turned about and made their way hurriedly back to the farm, leaving Applejack to put her hands on RJ's shoulders.

"Ahm pretty good at coverin ma tracks aren't I?" She whispered with a slight squeeze on him, her nose barely an inch from his ear.

"Why are you doin this? What did ah do to you?" He asked in his sad, defeated tone, her smile widening.

"You were born cute and ignorant sugar cube. Ah like ma men "barely legal"." She giggled, pulling him towards her and motioning towards the truck.

"Get ta work then. Load up those boxes on yur truck." She pointed out the wooden crates near the back of her own truck. He was at least relieved to see that the crates were out of the house, moving over and watching AJ carefully, her jumping up into the back of his family's old blue ford. He grabbed a crate and lifted it up to her, happy to see her just take it without a hitch.

Besides a weird look or a bit of lip licking AJ behaved herself as they loaded up the truck, giving him a pat on the butt once all the crates were in the truck. RJ had played football enough to not be bothered by a slight tap on the tush, choosing to ignore her rather than give her more fuel. Luckily, Applebloom and Mac were approaching with more crates. RJ felt so much relief with the sight of Mac approaching, rushing up to him.

"Hey Mac! I can take one of those crates if ya want." He offered excitedly, Mac having a crate on each shoulder as he moved one for RJ to grab. He took it off of mac's shoulder and nearly broke his back as he held it up, making Applebloom giggle a bit.

"You alright there RJ?" Little Applebloom said, coming up to him and matching his height almost exactly.

"A-ah got it Applebloom." He grunted and wheezed, lifting the box up so he could stand up straight. Applejack moved behind the group and went into the house, RJ moving to stay close to Mac.

"Mac? Can ah ask you somethin?" He whispered to him, watching Applebloom zoom off with her tiny box.

"Eeyup." He said simply, not turning his head to him.

"Has Applejack been actin… weird to you lately?" He seemed to think about it for a second, reaching the truck as he set it on the door of the bed. RJ did the same, waiting for mac's answer.

"Now that ah think about it… kinda." He said as he turned about, heading for another box.

"Can ah get an example?"

"Well… she borrowed ma camera for a good while last night and used up half ma film. The other night she was in the shower for 2 hours." He said as Appplebloom completely tuned them out, them grabbing more boxes.

"Mac, would ah ever lie ta you?"

"Ah wouldn't think."

"Ah think yur sister wants ta… well… rape me."

"Rape ya? What makes ya think that?"

"She had her hand up in ma business down by the tree yesterday."

"Were you carvin somethin?"

"A chain." He took a tense breath, letting it out with a frown.

"Ah believe ya."

"Ya do?!" He said with a glimmer of hope, looking up at the looming figure.

"Nobody widdles in ma family. And AJ was cluchin that thing like baby celestia herself."

"What should ah do Mac? Ah can't stop her and ma parents think ahm a liar! She got me cornered!" Mac's face changed to something rather concerned, his ears flopping down against his head.

"Just keep near me and she probably won't mess with ya. Ah can talk to yer folks when ah get the chance."

"Thanks Mac. Really appreciate it." Both of them stacked the boxes up until 10, AJ rushing out of the house and opening up the truck.

"Mac and Applebloom get in the truck. RJ you can ride in the back if ya want." She said as she started the noisy thing up, the apple family's truck slightly older than the other and painted red. The back of the truck belched exhaust loudly towards RJ, making him take a step back as Applebloom and Mac hopped up into the cab.

"Ah think ah'll pass AJ. Ahm sure there's plenty of room with ma folks." AJ stared at him with narrowed eyes for a good few seconds after he finished speaking, licking her lips.

"Well alright then. Just don't be late little RJ." She said with a wink, blowing him another kiss. He dodged it for some odd reason, her turning before she could see it and driving off. His parents were now coming out of the house and heading to the truck. His brother Tim carried the keys, patting him on the back.

"It's prime time for market squirt. Don't mess it up." RJ sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, watching as his brother and Dad climbed in the cab, his other bigger brother beating him to it as he groaned. His mom rarely came to market, she didn't like standing in the blaring sun like that and didn't really know the crops as well as the rest of the family. Which was fitting, seeing how someone always had to ride in the back on the way to market. So he climbed in and found the most comfortable spot, giving the back window a tap to signal he was in. The vehicle took a sharp start forward, moving down the road towards Ponyville market.

It wasn't long before they stopped abruptly on the side of the street by the apple's familiar red truck, their tail gate open and produce on display as RJ hopped out of the back of his truck, dusting himself off and opening the tail gate, his brothers moving to open the crates. His Dad sat next to Mac at the table where they took the money, some ponies already buying apples and other's waiting for what RJ's family had to offer. RJ took a seat next to mac at the table, looking around for AJ. Mac tapped his shoulder, leaning in to whisper.

"Ahm not sure where AJ went, but ah was thinkin about talkin to yur dad now."

"Thanks Mac. Ah owe you."

"Don't worry bout it. Always happy ta help." He turned to another nice purple colored mare with a pink mane, taking her money with a smile as they exchanged banter, her walking away with a bag of apples and a slip of paper with numbers scrawled on it.

"You humans made a pretty damn good thing with that the telephone." He chuckled, swapping more money as Applebloom brought that the customer asked for, RJ's brothers covering the other side of the market set up. Things ran rather smoothly and AJ seemed to not be around, letting him relax a little as he looked about casually, seeing rather shaken looking man approaching him. He recognized him quickly, sitting upwards and address his messy hair and disturbed face.

"Howdy Anon… yur not lookin so good."

"I-I had a bit of a stressful night… didn't get hardly any sleep man." He said as his hands shook, him reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"Well what happened Anon?" He took a deep breath and stopped his search for currency, wiping his nose and looking to the ground.

"I got a little too involved with a mare and it ended badly."

"Ah told ya sleepin around like that was gonna lead to trouble."

"I know, I know RJ… ugh… you got something with alcohol back there?"

"Course ah do. Got somethin in mind?" He asked as he stood up, looking over his seemingly traumatized friend.

"Just get me something that'll knock me down notch… I need to forget some things." Anon removed a bit from his wallet, offering it to RJ as he kept his gaze to the ground. RJ looked him over, not really understanding what he was going through or what the hell was wrong with him, but feeling for his good friend. He pushed the bit back into his chest, giving a meek smile.

"It's on me." He said comfortingly, watching Anon cracking a slight smile and waiting. He turned and made his way over the truck, popping open the cooler and searching for a little, finding a real hard brew of Zebra zap liquor and extracting it. He straightened up to examine the bottle, bumping noses with a pink blob that over took his whole field of vision.

"HI!" Came the high pitched squeaky voice of Pinky Pie, making RJ jump back against a crate of melons.

"AH!" He yelped, gripping the bottle extremely tight. Pinkie giggled at him putting her hands on the side of the bed and jumping up on the tire.

"Hey RJ! What ya doin?" She asked him happily, watching him get up and out of the truck.

"Workin. Like always." He said as he turned to leave her, only to be followed.

"I like it when you talk RJ! You got such a cute accent I just wanna listen to you talk right in my ear for hours!" She said happily as she walked right through the setup of the family's, watching him hand the bottle to Anon, who quickly bolted off at the sight of her. RJ turned to the bouncing mare, taking a step back as to avoid breathing her air.

"Can ah help you or something Pinkie? If ya want something ya know you have to get in line."

"Oh I didn't want something, I just needed to get you for something." She said with her usual perky smile, staring directly into his eyes intensely.

"Well… what is it?" He asked nervously, giving a yip when Pinkie grasped his wrist in both hands tightly, tugging him with her.

"I don't know! They told me if I brought you I'd get a gallon of cider!" She said as she took off in a wicked run, dragging RJ behind her like a man tied to a horse.

"Pinkie! Ahm busy right now!"

"It'll only take a second! That's what they told me!"

"Who is _they_?!"

"It's a secret!" She tore him away from the main street, moving towards the large candy shaped building that she called home, pulling him round back as he panted.

"What the hell are you doin?!" He shouted finally, gulping breaths of air as she was completely unfazed, knocking on the door.

"You'd do the same in my position RJ! Think about the cider!" She said dramatically, grabbing his shirt and shaking him as the door opened behind her. AJ stood there with a cocky grin, a plastic jug of amber liquid in hand as she stepped out, offering the jug to Pinkie.

"Ya did good Pinkie. Ah'll take it from here." Pinkie took the jug and let out a massive squee, popping the cap.

"See ya RJ! You and AJ have fun!" She turned the jug almost upside down and started chugging it, squeaking and giggling the whole time as the stuff began to pour past her lips, trickling down her chin as RJ balled up his fists, frustrated up until AJ threw her arms round him, grabbing him up and carrying him into the door. Slamming and locking it with a free hand. With that she let RJ go, taking a quick step back in the small room. The room was something like a guest bedroom, a small bed against the wall with a desk, chair and dresser, barely 12X12 with 2 windows. RJ was back against the wall, raising his fists and shaking.

"Ah aint afraid of no prissy orange pony!" He shouted, assuming a fighting stance. AJ chuckled at him, standing calmly and removing her hat. She cracked her knuckles and assumed the same stance.

"Prissy? Boy ahm startin ta think ya need a bit of discipline to keep yur wild little butt in line!" She said as she moved toward him swiftly, putting his arms up as she put her weight into it. She bashed him against the wall and knocked the air out of him, letting her sling him up and carry him to the bed. RJ fought off course, pushing at her and squirming harshly, until she slammed him on the bed. She climbed up and pinned him down, her body much stronger than his as her legs held his together, her hands tight to his wrists to close off any escape. Their eyes met as RJ squirmed and grunted, about the shout for help before being silenced by AJ's snoot. She kissed him roughly and lustfully, shoving her tongue into his mouth and letting her spittle cover his lips. Her tongue harassed his mouth, pushing and licking about to pull every flavor she could out of him. He grunted and yelled into her mouth, breathing hard through his nose as his noises only seemed to make her even more excited. She pulled back with a pop after what seemed like an eternity of heavy smooching, his fighting only making her want his young, ripe body even more.

"You can fight all ya want sugar cube, but no matter what ya do… yur mine." She grinned and licked from his neck to his ear, slobbering on his face carelessly with a smile. RJ grit his teeth and pulled at the strong hands holding him down, her wet tongue running over his face as he tensed up, closing his eyes and expecting the worst.

_**Author's childish squiggles: **__**Special thanks to Tommy Wiseau and Greg Sestero for always being my #1 heroes, and to the Artic Monkeys for being the best band ever. Also, time to vote. If you review suggest a pony and that will be the bonus pony at the very end. No Molestia though. Too easy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Harassment Chronicles  
Raunchy Rainbow Dash

Tyler made his way down the street with his pack on his back and his sleeves rolled up, the intense sun of Equestrian summer mornings beating down on him as well as some of the few ponies going round him. He was off to the gym, something he did every morning since he came to Ponyville last year. Thankfully the routine allowed him to get fit and active, women and mares now taking notice to his efforts as of late. He wasn't a small man, around 5, 11 he was taller than most of his friends and now wider as well. He cropped his hair in the usual military buzz cut he had since he was in high school, hiding the blonde color of it from being obvious.

Finally he came upon the small building off main street, some ponies and people already visible through the windows as they ran on the treadmills. He entered through the large glass doors and immediately being smacked in the face with the smell of sweat and people's breath. They REALLY needed to install fans in this place. First off he hit the locker room, rushing through the middle of the place and into the unisex room. The gym was still a sort of a project, the owners weren't a big company and had to fund everything out of their own pockets, leading to there being only one locker room for men and women to share. Not that it was really an issue, it was still suffocating in how they divided the room so no one peeped. Each side of the room was clearly labeled with which gender should be where.

He dressed into his workout shorts and shirt, throwing his pack in his usual locker and shutting it close with a massive echo. The second he turned to make his way out he almost bashed faces against another regular at the gym.

"Hey Ty, lookin good today!" Came the loud, tomboyish voice of Rainbow Dash, making him jump back an inch.

"Ah! Jesus slap happy Christ Dash!" He said as he put his hand to his chest, her giving him a punch to the arm.

"Oh man up hard ass, you got work to do." She said as she backed out of the room, letting him follow her out a bit uncomfortably. Dash had been coming to this gym for a few months, strange seeing how she was already fit and had a method of keeping that fact true. But Tyler didn't question it. She worked out like she was supposed to and didn't stare much… at first. Not long after she started going she was moving closer and closer to Tyler, eventually to the point where no one would spot him on something for fear of being "dashed". Whether or not he minded it Tyler wasn't sure, she wasn't mean or anything. If anything she was really nice to him, brought him drinks and complimented his progress. So he let her continue with it, he'd do the same for her sometimes and make her blush hilariously. She was a good friend to have around, with the "dash" around not even the giant Russian guy would mess with him.

"So what are you doing first Tyler? Deltoids, abs, cardio?" She question with a smile, keeping almost shoulder to shoulder with him.

"I was thinking benching first. Already worked up a sweat in this insane heat." She smirked and patted his back, speeding up towards the bench before him. She was already putting the weights on for him, putting on an extra 10 pounds.

"Dash what are you doing?" He asked with a confused look, her screwing the metal rings on tight.

"You've been benching 70 for a while, gotta move up to stay strong ya know?" She said with an innocent smile.

"You've been keeping track of this?"

"Of course! How else am I supposed to help you get ripped?" She said sweetly, patting the seat of the thing.

"Hop on then, let's get this train out of the station already." He shrugged it off as best he could, laying on the pad and watching her move the metal bar over him. As soon as he felt her take her hands off the weight became apparent. It wasn't over powering by any means, but threw him off at first. Dash of course was in the position to stop any sort of disaster, watching him recover and push the bar up. He kept up the pace, taking deep breaths and moderating himself, lifting up and down slowly as he tried to concentrate. Something was constantly fighting him though, the feeling of Dash bumping her hips against the top of his head. He looked up to her, seeing her stomach as it seemed like she was intentionally rocking her hips back and forth. He quickly averted his gaze, staring straight up towards the ceiling. He only met Dash staring straight down at him. Her eyes were fixed on his, him shaking as he struggled to get the bar off his chest.

"Dash… DASH." He stressed as he was now out of it, pushing and pushing at the extra heavy bar as it pushed down on him. She immediately pulled the bar off him, setting it on the jig.

"What happened champ?" She questioned as she propped herself up on the bar, watching him sit up and pant.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked her as he turned about to her, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were… like staring at me and humping my head." He said as she gave him a confused look.

"Where'd you get that crazy idea?" She said with a chuckle, her tail wagging behind her.

"I can feel the top of my head Dash." She chuckled again and tousled his hair, her eyes narrowing.

"Tyler, don't be such a pussy. If it's too heavy for you just say it." She said with a growing sneer, igniting a competitive flame in him. He laid back down and wore a determined face, focusing on the ceiling again.

"Let's do this." She lowered the bar back down into his hands, him ignoring the pushing in the top of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour or so of Dash being as close to him as possible and sometimes literally breathing down his neck. He was glad to get away from her in the locker room, this day her seeming worse than usual. Casually he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain tight. While the locker room wasn't clearly divided, it was normally girls on the left and boys on the right of the room. Even with that being true Tyler liked to be as far from the curtain as possible, the fear of a horrible accident always being round the corner. He quickly hopped in and turned the water on, getting a blast in the face of freezing, high pressure death water. After a bit of shrinkage and a yelp the water warmed up and he was able to start washing himself. He lathered himself up, stopping dead in his tracks when he swore he heard a voice.

"Yeeeeah… get that hot body all wet." Came a very slight whisper, barely audible over the water. He looked to the curtains, them swaying slightly from the nearby vent. He let out a tense breath, shaking slightly as he continued, trying to ignore it as he started to rinse himself off.

"Clean all you want, you're still a dirty little man slut." Again he stopped, looking about as he was absolutely sure he heard something. He looked about and peeped his head out from behind the curtain. No one was in there as far as he could tell, not a footstep or a hoof to be heard. He slinked back into the shower, turning towards the wall to get more soap. A flash sparked from behind, scaring the shit out of him as he yelped.

"Ah! Who IS that?!" He turned to the curtain, another flash blinding him as a lens slipped out from the curtain, him following quickly. He slipped however, falling flat on the floor as he hacked from the harsh fall. He rubbed his head and got back up, as he stood right out in the open, his goodies out for everyone to see. Just as Dash passed the section and looked right at him.

"Well hello there Tyler." Dash said with a grin, making him back straight into the shower. He went right against the wall and kept his hand over his junk while the water poured over him. Footsteps came closer as he panted in fear, starting to feel a knot on his fore-head.

"Tyler what's going on in there?" Came Dash's voice.

"Some pervert was taking pictures of me!" He yelled, obviously angered and disturbed.

"Really? Didn't see anyone running around with a camera here." She said innocently, looking behind her. He didn't really have much of a case against her. She was a possible suspect but up until today she was always a pretty good friend. She had respect for him and was undeniably nice to him. He had little reason to call her liability into question.

"Can… can you keep a look out then?" He asked, shivering at the idea of some perverted weirdo running around wanting to get fresh with him.

"Got ya. I'll just wait right here." Dash said as she got up against the opposite wall, leaning her back to it and crossing her arms to appear foreboding. After a particularly awkward showering and re-dressing they both were heading out of the building. They came to an intersection, the weather plant floating overhead and the post office Tyler worked out down the road. Dash patted his shoulder, turning toward him.

"Guess I'll see ya later champ."

"Well… yeah. If I come in tomorrow."

"You're not skippin out on me because some freaky mare took a picture of you aren't ya?" She question with a bit a smirk, much to his confusion.

"How do you know it was a mare?" He asked with an accusing tone, Dash's ears flopping down to her head.

"Well… um… you're total mare bait! Look at yourself buddy!" She said as she poked him in the stomach, his eyes going down to her finger.

"You're a good looking manly man how can you not expect to have mares following you?" She said faster and faster, a meek smile on her face.

He snickered and blushed more than he wanted to admit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well when you put it that way..." He said, looking away from her bashfully.

"See? Nothin to worry about!" She then threw her arms round him and quickly hugged him tight, surprising him as she squeezed the air out of him as she put her face in his neck. He recoiled back from her sudden, strangely affectionate actions, his arms out away from her.

"Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the fuck are you hugging me?" She shrugged her shoulders against him, still holding tightly, if not a bit awkwardly.

"Is it so wrong I wanna give my bro a hug?" She said accusingly, taking a sharp breath against his neck and letting go.

"Whoa! Did you just smell me?" He gasped as he rubbed his neck, watching as Dash chuckled.

"You must be imagining some freaky shit Tyler. Welp, gotta go to work-bye!" She took off into the air freakishly fast, long before Tyler could even try to address her odd behavior. He stood there for a good second and watched the rainbow streak shoot up onto the floating platform above, sighing and turning about to head for the post office. He opened the door to the tiny little building, his boss behind the counter with a sack full of mail.

"Morning Tyler! How ya doin?" Derpy asked him with a smile, her eyes adorably skewed under her yellow mane.

"Been better…" He said quietly as he went behind the counter, grabbing his cap off the hook and adjusting it to be straight on his head, moving towards the back to change into his uniform.

"Aw what's the matter Tyler? More "human problems"?" She asked, concerned of her friend.

"No it's not that. Just… I think I might have a stalker." He said as he pulled on the deep blue jacket, already pre-dressed in his usual black pants.

"A stalker? Like Scootaloo?" She asked, pulling the sack of mail off the counter and handing it to him.

"Scootaloo?"

"You haven't heard? She's been stalking RJ pretty aggressively."

"How long as this been going on?" He asked to her smiling face, taking the bag with a horrified expression.

"A while now. I brought her the night vision goggles and sticky cams."

"Why didn't you tell someone? Or RJ for that matter?"

"Not my business. Besides RJ got together with Applejack so Scootaloo might be out of luck."

"Derpy I'm telling you that's might have been a bad call." She shrugged her shoulders with a smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"What I wanted to say is that I'm here in case your stalker spooks ya. You can always talk to me ya know." He nodded and started out of the door, out into the brisk sun. He wasn't sure what to think of his current situation, Dash is smelling him, weirdos are taking pictures of him in the shower and apparently RJ is being stalked by that little orange pony that wasn't Applejack. He had to get answers before he started his work, taking off towards RJ's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knocked on the creaking door sharply, expecting to see RJ's Mom since he'd usually be working, getting a bit of a shock when he saw Applejack instead.

"Howdy Tyler. What can ah do ya for?" She asked with a happy smile, not wearing her hat.

"Um… hey AJ. Is RJ in there? I need to talk to him."

"Well now… ah think he might not be in the right condition to be outside right now." She whispered with a smile, her eyes narrowing as she bit her tongue. Tyler gave a strange look to her, shifting on his feet.

"But ah think he can come talk to ya for a spell." She moved back into the house, leaving the door open as Tyler simply stood there, taking a precautionary step back. A few seconds later tiny RJ stood in the door frame, his hair a mess and his clothes loose. He reeked of sweat and what Tyler could only hope was some sort of bodily fluid that wasn't urine, his fly was undone as well, exposing his ripped underwear.

"Hey Tyler… a-ah can't really play football today ah'm kinda… busy." He said shakily, looking like someone had been beating him senseless.

"Jesus RJ! What the hell happened to you?" He questioned harshly, looking his poor friend up and down.

"I-it's alright Tyler! Ah've… just been havin a few rough days on the farm ya know?" He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and giving a slight smile. Tyler didn't buy it, giving him a sharp glare as he stood closer to him, sizing him up.

"What do ya want Tyler? Like ah said ahm busy." RJ wasn't one that scared easy.

"Someone told me Scootaloo's stalking you."

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Tyler swore he almost felt his head explode.

"You KNEW?!"

"Well, yeah. It ain't like Scootaloo's real secretive about it. She was at my window two nights ago." Tyler rubbed his forehead, giving a groan.

"How did you keep her from fucking you? Cuz I think Rainbow Dash might be pulling the same shit."

"Scootaloo wouldn't try that with me. Besides ah'm with Applejack now." He said a bit uneasily, looking behind him as if he were checking for some fierce beast.

"Uh-huh… but obviously Scoot doesn't mess with you, how do you prevent it?"

"Oh that's easy. Ah just ignore her. If she wants to say weird things and never act on them that's her problem."

"And say if she started… smelling you and stuff like that?" RJ's brow raised a bit at the odd question, him thinking about it.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend… course you could always talk to her." Just as he finished his sentence Applejack slinked round the door frame, putting her hand to RJ's shoulders and pulling him back in.

"Sorry Tyler RJ has to come back inside." She said breathily, sounding like she was about to molest the shit out of them both. RJ seemed to almost panic, going backwards into the house and giving Tyler a terrified expression. Tyler was about to do something, but the door shut and locked before he could step up. With a sullen and bothered psyche he left the house behind, going down the dirt path and onto his route for delivering the mail.

Finally after the last letter and package was put at Cheerilee's door Tyler was ready to head back to the office, he was sweating from the intense sun, his thick and heavy uniform making it so much worse for him as he trudged back. Derpy may or may not be back from Cloudsdale, either way he was taking a long ass break by the water cooler. He passed by the market, notably lacking RJ and entered into the building, seeing derpy behind the counter with her hand taped to a box… again.

"Hey um Tyler… could you give me a hand with this?" She squeaked nervously, pulling at her stuck hand. He groaned internally and shed his pack, hopping over the counter and surveying the damage. She had taped herself down against the box with the tape thingy again, the thick plastic running over the middle of her appendage and sticking it pretty good, her fur messy and matted under it.

"How long have you been stuck like this?" She looked away from him, blushing in embarrassment as her ears flopped against her head.

"A half hour…" He rolled his eyes, getting one end of the strip and holding it tight.

"This might sting a little." He warned, ready to yank.

"What might hu-OUCH!" He ripped the tape clean off, taking a good bit of her gray fur with it as he flinched, her little yelp heart breaking.

"Ooooow… Tyler that hurt." She said like a small child, holding her hand. He tried not to be distracted by her extreme cuteness, barely succeeding.

"Sorry Derpy… didn't mean to hurt ya that bad." She smiled at him and perked her ears back up, still blushing a bit.

"Well… tape up the box. I'm gonna go on break." She said with a giddy smile, zipping down the hall and into the lounge. Tyler could hear the door lock as she went in, shrugging his shoulders as he did what he was told. He ran a fresh strip of tape across the seam and picked up the box, checking the address and heading into the back, putting it with the rest of the boxes for pickup later. Where ever "Canterlot" was it wasn't near here he could tell. Just as he returned to the counter the bell rung, signaling a customer. He rushed up, seeing none other than Rainbow Dash herself in her weather worker uniform. He hesitated a bit, the last encounter with rainbow butt obviously not going to well.

"Hey there Dash, what can I do for ya?"

"Oh not much, just came to ask ya something." She said with a bashful smile, her eyes narrowed and focused on him.

"That is?" He came back nervously, Dash leaning on the counter with her elbows under her goodies, perking them up for him.

"You wanna come over to my place sometime? Say… oh I don't know, tonight?" Her eyes drifted downwards, giving his crotch her full attention.

"Isn't your house a hundred feet in the air?"

"I'm strong, I could fly you up there if I really wanted." She reasoned coolly, her tone more playful as her eyes examined every inch of his body as he tried to think of something.

"Well… um… that sounds like fun but… I already have plans." He said quickly, surprising her even.

"Plans?" She said, bewildered at him.

"Yeah, with Derpy. We were going on a date." He stuttered quickly, wearing as sincere a smile as he could. Dash blinked a few times at him, not expecting this by a long shot as she backed off from the counter. She crossed her arms and frowned at him, looking as pissed as he had ever seen her.

"Hm… you're going out with Derpy now huh?"

"Yup, that's totally what's happening now… I'm with Derpy." She didn't buy it, her stare only meaning one thing. The challenge was accepted.

"Go get her then." He stopped for a second, trying to think of a reason not to.

"She's… in the lounge. She said not to bother her."

"Well I don't really care. I said go get her!" She pushed, leaning in with her hands on the counter and teeth bearing. Tyler leaned right in to meet her, never being one to be out classed in threatening stature. Their noses almost bumped, both of them wearing fierce glares. Tyler could hear her breathing getting heavier, her ears folded back against her head as she leaned in even closer to take in a heavy breath through her nose. She closed her eyes and took in a long whiff, her mouth opening slightly.

"What the-" He was cut off when she threw her arms around his head and shoved her snoot into his face, kissing him with more of a slap then a smooch.

"MMF!" He muffled behind her lips, pushing on her to try and extract her from his face. But she was far too dedicated, her arms wrapped round his head in a wrestling hold to prevent any sort of escape from the nearly suffocating, sloppy kiss. Her wings now fully extended with a pompf, stretching and fluttering while she was moaning and squeaking into the kiss, her tongue invading his mouth and letting whatever she held in hers go right with it. He squirmed along with him as she almost hopped onto the counter, her stomach against it from him trying to pull away from her tight, hot embrace. He tasted her mouth and tongue against his, the weird feeling tingling down his spine as he moved his hands to her head, pushing against her forehead and cheeks to find nothing more than more pushing from her end. She was getting more and more intense on him, smiling as she moaned louder and more often into his face. Finally he was able to push her lips from his, her still trying to get back into the kiss.

"Don't fight it Tyler, you know you want it!" She moaned breathily, licking at his lips while he worked his arms into her hold, shaking her loose.

"Get off of me!" He finally shoved her off, seeing her go down to the floor with a smirk, her wings still twitching and fluttering a bit at the tips while she panted.

"What's going on in here?" He turned round sharply and saw Derpy peaking from behind the door, her left eye focused on him and the other focused somewhere on the ceiling. He panted and ran his fingers through his hair, about to answer before he was cut off.

"Tyler was telling me about your date tonight." She said quickly, giving a sharp look to Tyler and taking a step back to fold her wings. Derpy stepped out from behind the door fully, her look focused on his face. Something was turning in her head, whether it was gears or her brain itself he wasn't sure, but she faded into a smile.

"Oh right! The date tonight! Tyler was supposed to take me out for champagne and muffins." She narrowed her eyes at Tyler, her eyebrows lifting expectantly. He nodded happily, throwing a shoulder round her neck and pulling her close. Derpy happily went with his pull, their shoulders bumping as she patted his chest.

"Really now. Since when were you into Derpy?" She questioned to Tyler, her arms still crossed as she scowled.

"Since this morning… when I asked her out." He said sheepishly, watching as Dash's eyes looked them both over up and down.

"Hm… alright then. You love birds have fun." She said shortly, turning round and heading out the door in a huff. After one more sharp look to Tyler she stomped out, Tyler wiping his forehead and letting Derpy go. Much to his disappointment, she wasn't letting go.

"Thanks a lot Derpy. Saved me out there." He said, only now realizing she was actively holding onto him. He stood still for a good while at first, not sure what to make of it until he attempted to pull away from her. She gripped tighter.

"Derpy… you can let go now. She's gone."

"When are we leaving?" She asked cutely, her eyes narrowed at him with her tiny smile.

"Uuuuuuh… I don't follow."

"We gotta sell her on this Tyler. Maybe you SHOULD take me out on a date." She pulled back as not to kill her chances, moving her hands down to his. She could see the immediate disappointment in his eyes, her tightening grasp on him resisting his attempts to break away.

"Derpy-"

"Please Tyler?" She almost begged, her lower lip quivering at him.

"I really, really, really wanna go on a fake date... Pwease?" She turned up the intensity before he could even respond, attempting the puppy dog eyes but getting them all derped up. Thus, multiplying the cuteness factor by infinity. His attempts to resist and not look directly into it failed him. He gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright… but I'm asking for a raise."

"Done." She squeed, squeezing his arm and bouncing at him excitedly. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but if it prevented weird pony rape it could be classified as "worth it" in his book.

"I'll pick you up at 7 or something." He said as he finally slipped his arm free of her hug hold.

"6."

"6:45."

"6:30."

"Derpy I get out of here at 6."

"Then guess what, you have a free pass to leave at 5 today." She giggled, looking more like an excited school girl than a grown mare. He rolled his eyes, accepting with a sigh.

"Can't argue with that." She fussed and blushed at his words, giving him a quick smooch on the cheek and slipping away behind the doors to the lounge. He smiled to himself as he took his place at the counter again, trying to think of how in the name of hell he was going to afford champagne for Derpy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By some crazy luck or magic Tyler was able to get home that evening and change into something decent for his fake date tonight. He wore his good collared jacket, some nice dark colored slacks and his usual shoes. He was all snazzy and had withdrawn some money his dad was happy enough to lend to him, no matter what he told him didn't really matter as long as he was about to get with a girl. Even if she was a walking talking weird eyed horse monster.

He made his way to the address he was given, being more than happy that it was located on the ground and not stupidly high in the air like some other pegsui that lived around town. He knocked on the door, flower in one and hand head swiveling to look all around him, making sure that no rainbow thingy was following behind or ready to spring out of nowhere. Derpy opened the door rather quickly, the sound of fussing and squeeing heard behind as she presented herself. She was clad in a fancy looking navy blue dress, her hair done up in a surprisingly attractive style on her big head. She wore some sort of necklace and bracelets to look extra pretty. He made a side note as well, dresses make her ass look way bigger then he remembered.

"H-hey Tyler… you look handsome tonight." She stuttered, her arms folded tightly against her body as she gripped her tiny purse.

"You look pretty tonight Derpy." He said with a smile, handing her the pretty flower he got from Roseluck on the way over.

"Oh! How cute!" She giggled, taking the rose and looking over it quickly. She quickly nibbled on the pedals, letting out small squeaks and nomming sounds.

"Uh… no Derpy it's supposed to go in your ma-" She bit down on half of the flower, chewing it and smiling to him.

"Hm?" She looked to him cutely, taking another bite as she stared at him.

"Uuuuh… never mind. It's not important." She smiled and finished it off with a quick bite, tossing the stem into the bushes. She took one step before something yelled out from behind her.

"Mom wait!" Came a squeaky little girl's voice, a tiny purplish pony rushing round the corner and stopping Derpy.

"Dinkie what is it?" She questioned a little worriedly, antsy to leave.

"Your tail is under your dress again." She said quickly, reaching into a small hole on Derpy's behind, pulling out a giant tuft of golden fur. With a squeak and yelp derpy's previously prominent butt shrank down to a more reasonable size as her tail poked out in its proper place.

"Oh um… thanks sweetie. Always forget that." She blushed and smiled shakily, her tail folding tight against her bottom.

"Is this him? The really nice guy from work?" The little filly said, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He looked back down at the little unicorn, seeing a strange resemblance to derpy.

"U-uh er yes! This is him." She patted his shoulder, the little unicorn still staring him down.

"You be nice and polite to my Mommy, have her back by 11 and keep it PG young man!" She waggled a finger at him, poking him in the stomach.

"Uuuuuh… alright then." He said, confused at the fuzzy little girl.

"Dinky! Your room!" She shooed the little girl away quickly, her wings twitching in frustration.

"Dinner is in the fridge where you can reach it, microwave for 20 minutes, bath at 7 and in bed by 9. Mommy loves you!" She smooched her cheek and rushed out of the door, closing it behind her and blushing with a meek smile.

"Sorry… my little Dinky is a bit protective of me." She wrapped her arm round his, pulling herself close.

"You have a daughter?" He questioned as she tugged him along with her, not wasting any time.

"Y-yeah… I was a little crazy in college." She giggled nervously, holding him tight to prevent her man from running off again. Luckily, he didn't seem too phased.

"Where's the father?"

"Oh… he um… ran off when the paternity tests came back."

"Well that's a dick move. Why would he do that?" She shrugged, used to the harsh fact by now.

"Oh… I don't know. He was young and… reckless. But enough about me! I wanted to know something about you." She smiled and looked up at him, both of them now in the heart of Ponyville. Ponies past by them and smiled to them. Some giving thumbs up and little bits of a praise and congrats. All of them directed to Derpy.

"Hm… these ponies seem kind of excited to see you out."

"Oh those are just my friends from the book club… there are a lot of mares in my book club." They passed by Berry Punch's booze stand, her leaning over the side to look at the passing couple.

"You finally catch the big one Derpy?" She called out, addressing her giggly friend.

"What does she mean by that?" He asked to her, watching derpy blush through her soft gray fur.

"I… may have told the girls in the book club that… I liked you."

"You like me?" He asked a bit worriedly, still looking around for any rainbows.

"Well… I may have told them… I really liked you." She hid under her mane, nervously looking at him on and off.

"What does "really" mean to you?" He asked as they approached the place she wanted to go, her leading him in.

"Um… I maybe um… er… just…"

"Party of two?" Asked the snooty looking man, standing behind the small stand in his suit.

"Yes! Just two tonight!" Derpy said quickly, shaking off the question. The man led them down into the place, the atmosphere dark and filled with some sort of quiet jazz music.

"What kind of place is this Derpy?"

"It's a fancy little hole in the wall Lyra told me about. The muffins are really good." She smiled as they sat in a booth, Derpy letting him sit first. Rather than taking a seat on the other side of him however, she happily sat right next to him and scooted close, smiling happily at him. He smiled as well, putting an arm round her shoulder to complete the illusion.

"We look like a real couple don't we?" He asked her, Derpy giggling a bit and snuggling into him.

"I know what would be even more convincing." She looked up at him hopefully, smiling at him cutely.

"What?" She put a hand to his cheek and pulled his face towards hers, craning her neck and kissing him gently, pushing her lips to his and humming to herself with a smile. She broke it quickly, hugging him tight. He couldn't help but blush, her lips undeniably soft and her hands warm against his face.

"That was… pretty sweet." He chuckled, Derpy holding his arm softly and using it as her pillow.

"I would hope." After a good while they had ordered, the waiter wondering off and leaving them alone, Tyler finally relaxing a bit as he didn't see any spooky rainbows creeping about. Derpy was having herself a good time, rubbing his arm and chest soothingly.

"Having a good time derpy?"

"Mmmmmmmh…" She hummed, not even hoping her eyes and holding him, nuzzling his sleeve.

"Good enough for me." He laid back in his seat, listening to the music he'd wish they'd change to something that wasn't boring and waiting for their food. He was feeling rather peaceful, until he heard a scratching sound above him. He looked straight up, seeing a small black bulb hanging from the ceiling. The shiny portion of it was directed towards them, a small clicking sound coming from it.

"What's that thing?" He asked himself quietly, a cracking sound sounding out from the ceiling. Derpy looked up from her snuggling, seeing the small contraption.

"Huh… never seen THAT thing before." The ceiling gave way and broke, bits and piece of paneling and dry wall falling along with a black silhouette.

"AH! Damn it all!" Came a boyish, rough voice, the figure covered in black clothing and tactical holsters as it crashed to the table with a visceral thump.

"Whoa!" The couple called out, backing into the seat stiffly to see the struggling figure sit up and rub their head. Their face was covered with a hood, goggles and gas mask, the more Tyler looked at it the more he swore it was a woman.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled out, standing up sharply and balling up his fists. The person panicked, backing away from him on the table.

"Uh… SCOOTALOO NOW!" She called out, another, much smaller figure dressed the same dropping from the ceiling with a canister in hand.

"SLEEPING GAS GO!" She pulled the pins and a thin green gas spewed out from the vents in it, filling the air around them quickly. Tyler coughed and swung a fist, the smaller figure easily catching it and re-directing it to make him vulnerable to a punch in the face, busting his nose and sending him straight to his ass. He lingered for a second or two, breathing in the gas and being knocked out before he knew what he was in for. Derpy was being carried away by one of them, the other pulling him out of the seat as he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he even alive?"

"Should be. The sleeping gas isn't lethal."

"Good. That should be Scoot, thanks for the help." Tyler slowly opened his eyes and looked around his new surroundings, seeing the cold, dark reaches of a blind fold.

"Anything for you Rainbow Dash!" Came Scootaloo's happy voice, the sounds of paper being crumbled slightly.

"Here's the 90 bits, thanks for the ops suit."

"You got my recommendation right?"

"Right here. This oughta help you get into 3rd echelon." There was a squee and a hugging sound, followed by the rustling sounds of someone jumping out a window. He started to struggle and pull at his wrists and legs, finding them bound tightly. He growled and grunted, shaking around a bit to try and free himself from the hold, hearing footsteps coming closer to him.

"Heh, heh, heh… lookin good Tyler." Dash growled from above, kneeling down to put a hand to his cheek. He struggle more and got a feeling for his surroundings, finding out pretty quick he was bare ass naked.

"MMMMF! MMG MF!" He yelled through the cloth covering his face, shaking around violently and pulling at his limbs.

"Quit your squirming I'm working on it." He felt a cold piece of metal run between his feet and wrists, severing the bonds and letting him flail around to get her away from him. She jumped back as he stood up, ripping off his blind fold and gag.

"Mother fucker!" He threw them at her, seeing she was just as naked. Both of them stood on some sort of wrestling mat, something softer than the floor but still uncomfortable to fall face first on.

"Oh you got a mouth on ya do you? Taking a tone with me?" She took a fighting stance and began to make a circle round him, him only doing the same to avoid having her get closer.

"The hell is going on Dash?!" He shouted, one hand covering his junk and the other balled up in a tight fist.

"Where's Derpy?!"

"She's fine, we sent her to bed for the night… but that shouldn't be your concern right now.  
She was holding a small thing in her hand, it looking like a garage door opener.

"Make a move boy… I dare ya." She sneered at him, watching him as he didn't even hesitate to turn around and run in the opposite direction of her. Making his way to the door fast as a bullet, she pushed the button and watched with an evil smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He dropped to the floor and threw his hands to his back, writhing in agony as something shocked him.

"Ooooooooh burns doesn't it?!" She laughed as she took her finger off the button, stopping the current and letting him relax.

"Wha-… what the hell did you do?!" He shouted towards her.

"Just attached some shock pads to ya. Gotta tame the sex bull somehow." She growled and watched him get up again, reaching behind him to try and find the pad attached to his lower back.

"Ah-ah-ah!" She pressed the button again, shocking him silly.

"AAAAH!"

"Don't fuck with it. You'll get a little zap if you do." She smirked down at his quivering, angry form, him standing up again.

"You're sick!" She chuckled at him, his fierce glare exciting her.

"That's half the fun babe." She licked her lips and gave him another zap.

"RRRRG! Damn it!" He went to his knees, more and more used to the pain until it stopped, him almost immediately getting tackled by Dash to his back.

"Come here big boy!" She got a half nelson on him, smooshing her less than impressive boobs against him. She held him tight, pulling herself face to face with him and rubbing her nethers against is side, already feeling him sweat.

"You're in for a world of hurt Tyler, making me work for all this and then fuckin lying to me is gonna earn you some extra abuse." She moaned into his ear, nibbling it as she pushed herself against him wetly.

"So YOU were the one taking pictures of me?!"

"Me? No that was Scootaloo. She'll stalk anyone for the right amount of cash. BUT, that doesn't matter right now. What matters," She paused and took a long smell from him, burying her soft pony snoot in his neck and inhaling all she could.

"-is that you reek like a man and you cry like a boy." She licked his neck and jaw, rubbing him all over with the little piece of plastic still in her hand, giving him a harsh bite to his neck.

"Ah! Stop that!" He snapped, pushing at her and squirming. He got a quick zap, both of them giving a yelp.

"I'm in control here! And if you wanna fight and whine like a little girl you're just gonna make me more riled up!" She barked at him, readjusting herself to prepare for the actual fun part, her arms holding him down at the elbows as she continued to huff at him, bringing her tongue out to lap at his neck and chest. He struggled and bucked all he could, only to get zaps and jolts of pain slammed through him. With a one last desperate effort he went limp for a second, letting her make herself vulnerable for his push directly into her cleavage. He shoved hard and fast, sending Dash to her back as he scrambled away, throwing his hand back and ripping off the pad on his back. It crackled and sparked as he threw it to the ground, running as fast as he could up a random flight of stairs.

"Just try and hide fuck toy! I'll find you!" He was coming up on some sort of hall way, two doors on his right and one of the left, another hallway on the left. Without thinking he bashed through the first door on the left, closing and locking it quickly. He panted and slumped against the door, hoping to god she was either creative in her search patterns or dumb enough not to look in here. He turned slowly to actually look over the room he was in, the sight almost giving him a heart attack.

"What… the… shit?" The room was tiny, carved out of clouds rather recently as well. A small table sat against the opposite wall, covered in pictures of him. He moved closer, the oncoming details even more disturbing. Pairs of gym socks, underwear that sweatshirt he thought someone stole, all were laying on the table. Pictures of him working out, showering, smiling, generally being sweaty littered the area, a pair of candles being the only light.

"I… just… I knew I should've gone to college." He groaned, backing away from the setup, hearing footsteps against the hardened surface of the clouds. Trying his best to keep calm he leaned against the wall, listening carefully and quieting his breathing.

"Hm… either he's really creative…" He heard the sound of sniff, followed by a subtle "_pompf_".

"Or he's really stupid." She cooed to herself, her footsteps getting louder and louder. He grit his teeth, waiting for the inevitable.

"GOT YA!" There was nothing, a piercing silence followed shortly after her dramatic reveal. She had opened a different door.

"Huh… damn it I really thought I could smell him in here… oh wait, those are just the boxers I left in here yesterday." He cringed as he heard more sniffing, feathers rustling and tail wagging against the wall.

"Should put these babies back where they belong." A pang of panic ran through him, realizing there'd be only one place she keep them. Before he could do anything, the door next to him opened and bashed him directly in the skull.

"Ack!" He barked, falling to the floor as Dash smiled down at him.

"There you are!" She said gleefully, putting a foot to his chest and pinning him down, throwing his undies across the room. He swooned and rubbed his head, feeling a pair of hand cuffs going round his wrists as Dash pulled him out of the room. She slammed the door and mounted him, sitting herself right on his goodies as she held his arms above his head.

"That was a pretty feeble escape Tyler. I'm pretty disappointed to say the least." She smirked, moving her head lower and lower to nuzzle his neck while he regained his bearings.

"F-… fuck you." He grumbled, feeling Dash smelling him strongly and licking him.

"If you insist Tyler." She growled, her wings twitching as the rape carried on late into the night.

_**Author's feeble attempt at pity: **__**This chapter was written in association with the organization that is against bestiality. Whether they like it or not.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Harassment Chronicles  
Touchy Twilight

Winter, _6 months later…_

Boring, boring, boring. That's all Twilight could see as she put books on her shelves in the library. A massive wall of the foreboding "work" that actually went along with owning a business. It wasn't often that people or ponies would come into the library, god forbid a weekend like this. Even then, she had no adventures or assignments from the princesses as of late. So what was she to do? She could read some more shit, but of course that was a delight she always indulged herself in. And maybe… just maybe… books were getting a bit boring. It was hard to believe and honestly quite jarring to think about, but yes. Maybe she was finally getting bored of the books she had on offer. She wasn't swayed however, there were still some books she had never read before in the library she could maybe still find new enjoyment out of. It was a section that mostly young human boys and Rainbow Dash would loiter about and read in, the comics section in the far corner of the room wasn't a place she'd normally select a riveting adventure from. Spike often would, reading in his little bed and keeping her up with his irritating flash light shining. Of course there was the OTHER section of the library that Rainbow Dash also always visited. Twilight was apprehensive to ever be caught in this section, it was blocked with a curtain and in a different little room but it was still there. The adults only section.

So she spent the good part of the morning at the breakfast table, staring at the small sign that barred any stupid teens from stumbling in. (Though they probably would anyway) Spike hadn't waken up yet, she was all alone to think about it. It was there before she started living in the library and she honestly had no idea what it was stocked with. Eventually, while sitting there already dressed for the day, she got up and made her way over to the section. Quickly slipping behind the curtain she looked over the one shelf before her. It was packed with material, all sorts of books and comics and just papery things that had naked things on them. It was obvious she wasn't taking care of this part of the library, books were stuffed in at random and ripped pages were all over the shelf, graffiti all over the sides and insides of the books. All that aside, she had an idea of what she wanted to see. Skipping over the Japanese things and the books of naked women, she pulled out a little paper back that enticed her well enough with the title.

"Flesh Fare…" She said quietly while holding the smut in her hand, looking to the caption under the title reading "girl's edition". The cover depicted some light haired fair skinned young human man posing himself against a wall, immediately drawing an open mouth smile from Twilight as she brought her face closer to the picture of the scantily clad boy. With wide, intense eyes she came out of the room and grabbed a book of something else off the shelf, sliding her material into the pages and covering her tracks. Taking a seat at her desk, she began to flip through the pages of her new found book, her ears perked and tail lifted now at the sights depicted by this magical collection.

"I didn't even know you could do that with a boy…" She gasped as she flipped through the pages, the particularly cuddly ones tickling her fancy. The actual intercourse images more than a little enticing to her.

"Wow… he's… flexible." She squeaked, feeling herself warm up at each sensual image. Her fantasies were running wild now, being pushed against these sweaty, strong, young bodies and having free liberty to do as she pleased with them. Absolutely rutting their brains out and holding on for dear life afterwards. Ideas and scenarios zipped through her head, driving her to slowly move a hand down to her goodies under the desk. Slowly she felt her nethers up, feeling the radiating heat against her fuzzy fingers as her panties began to run, her already feeling a wet spot. She was flipping through the pages faster and faster, filling her mind with the perverse images she craved. Until she was ripped from her thoughts by a human male tapping on her desk.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" She squeaked and looked up at him, closing her book with a clap.

"Yes?!" She gasped, looking up at the man. He was a younger man, his short, dark hair accented with frosted tips, spiked up fashionably while he wore his black school jacket and white shirt. He jumped a little at her sudden answer, his backpack small and some sort of coffee in hand.

"Um… I was just about to say that I needed the book you're holding." He took a step back from the desk, his voice quiet with a hint of an English accent. Twilight blushed now, trying to think of a way to extract her own book.

"Oh um… er… of course." She pulled her book out quickly and let it slip into her lap, closing the book and handing it to him. He took it from her and gave her a strange look, opening the inside and seeming to check something.

"Alright… this is the one, Advanced Physics volume 3. A little… wet but the right book. Thank you." He closed it and wiped his hand on his jacket, Twilight looking over the person before her. He was undeniably handsome, young, well dressed and wearing quite a stylish haircut. His face may have been a little pale, but he was still manly enough to excite her.

"No, thank you… um…" She said as she looked up to him, asking for his name in her words.

"Terrance. Terrance Clyde." He said as he turned about, making his way out of the library.

"B-bye Terrance!" She gasped just as the door closed, her standing at her desk. She watched him go through the window, her entire attention still held by the mysterious young man. Slowly she sat down and found her other book, her mind clouded with thoughts.

"I've never seen him around here before. That's a little strange."

"What's that?"

"Ah!" She squeaked at Spike's voice, dropping her book before she could even open it.

"Spike! When did you get here?" She asked manically. Covering her shame.

"Uuuuuh… three seconds ago?" He said with a spooked expression, looking up at his slowly calming friend.

"You okay Twilight? What did that guy say to you?"

"It's nothing Spike. I'm just a little distracted." She said as she opened her book, keeping it flat against the desk.

"Well alright then Twilight. I'm gonna make breakfast." He made his way over the stove and threw on his little apron, leaving Twilight to her book again. She continued looking through the pages of naked person after naked person, something seeming like it was missing. Every face (if there was one to be seen) being immediately replaced with that British zipper head. Everything else hung well to her, she just couldn't shake that face. She only saw it for a few seconds but it was already driving her mad, she wanted to see it again… preferably dripping with something but she wanted to see it. The more she thought about it the more his named bounced around in her head.

"_Terrance… Terrance… who is he?" _She had never heard of a person named that around here, she definitely would remember someone like that if she had seen him lately. She racked her brain but nothing about him could quite come to her, up until now she had never ever seen his face.

"Spike? Have you seen a human walking around with a spikey hair cut and a snooty jacket walking around lately?" She asked her equally purply friend, him looking back from some sort of breakfast mixed with blots of compressed carbon.

"Wasn't someone just like that talking to you a second ago?" By now she had slid her smut under some papers and books, not wanting to start something she would've regretted.

"Yes but I've never seen him around here before."

"So? He probably just moved here." He said with a smile, mixing in spices and other bullshit dragons don't eat. Twilight was conflicted, she wanted to know more about this mystery man, but at the same time not be a bizarre stalker and track him down. Though maybe if she really wanted to she could…

"Why do you ask?" Twilight froze for a second, trying to think of something to tell him that wasn't a blatant or otherwise sub-par lie, coming up blank.

"Oh… no reason. Just interesting to see a new face every now and then." She moved her focus to something else, finding a stack of books that maybe she could dig something out of to read. Finding herself a little something about seeing spells. She skipped through some pages to find something she hadn't already read or didn't already know, coming to a page that grabbed her attention.

"Espionage spells… Hm…" She read over the spells that she normally skipped, seeing spells like "neck breaking" and "hyper hearing". She stopped at two certain spells, the implications of what she could possibly do with these things making her blush with ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 days later…_

"Okay… one more time." Twlight whispered to herself, sitting at her desk with a pair of gloves covering her purple furred hands. Her horn started to emit its pale pink aura as she concentrated, watching as the shape of the gloves slowly faded from her hands. The color shifted away from the pale blue of the fabric to that of her fur, the spell working its magic.

"Yes… oh sweet Celestia it works!" She gasped quietly, inspecting herself over to find herself naked. She squeed in delight, finding that her minimal X-ray spell had succeeded. She let her magic fade, her clothing slowly coming back to her body as she pulled her gloves off and throwing them on the desk. She couldn't help but smile, preparing herself to test her next spell before the door burst open.

"Hey Twilight!" She almost fell back in her chair as Pinkie Burst into the room, wearing the strangest apparel she had ever seen her in.

"I need a book about knots!" She came right up against the desk, bearing down on her unicorn friend.

"Knots?" Twilight questioned to her happy friend, her eyes wondering down the pink horse monster's body.

"Pinkie what are you wearing?"

"You like my new threads?" She took a step back, showing herself off. She was wearing some sort of black sweat shirt with "AM" in white letters on the front, her cargo pants obviously too big for her and blue converses torn to hell.

"Uuuuh… where did you get those?" She questioned with an almost scared look, her friend still smiling as she looked through the shelves.

"Here and there, my new boyfriend ley me borrow his jacket though." She said nonchalantly, peeping at the spines of the stupid amount of books packed tight on the shelves.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Mh-hm! He's a really nice human boy." She pulled a book out, flipping through the pages quickly and skimming the material.

"What's his name?" Pinkie stopped for a second, her eyes wider than usual as if she was deep in thought.

"Um… er… his name is…" She stopped and just stared straight ahead, quickly bringing the book over to Twilight.

"This is the book I'm looking for!" She blurted out quickly, holding the book directly in front of her and smiling nervously.

"But what about his name? Tell me something about him Pinkie." She said with a hopeful smile, not sure why she was so hesitant to blurt something out like she usually did. She opened the book and slipped in the little card, marking down the information. She looked away from her now stuttering friend for just a second, looking back up to find the door swinging back and forth on its hinges.

"Pinkie?" She asked quietly, standing up to look over to the door and possibly for the pink blur that just tore through her home. She was about to sit back down, hearing the door open once more for two messy looking men to walk in. One was pretty obese, dressed warmly for the freezing winter weather outside and covered in snow. The one behind him however, was someone a bit more familiar.

"The hell was that thing Terrance?"

"How the hell should I know?! We were tackled by a pink blur in a land of magic and talking horses. Could've been anything!" They both were carrying small stacks of papers, them now disorganized and wet from the apparent pinkish assault that happened earlier.

"Can I help you boys?" Twilight said to the quarreling duo, her blush luckily hidden under her fur as she saw her target. She activated her spell quickly, the glow of her horn barely visible as she saw the clothing slowly fade from Terrance's body. His rotund friend piped in first however, her attention going to him and making her immediately feel the will to vomit.

"Yeah our friend Phillip went missing the last week. We were wondering if we could put up from flyers around here." She tried to keep a straight face, her blush and arousal immediately fading when all she saw the exposed flabbiness before her.

"I… uh… yes. Yes you may." She ripped her attention away from the horrible sight in front of her, trying to focus back on the main course.

"Thank you! We'll be quick." He said as he turned around, the sight following him flat out frightening the unicorn as she looked around to find her prize. She turned her head towards the front of the library, seeing the firm, toned upper body of Terrance. She smiled and put her chin in hands, simply examining every teeny tiny detail that lined and doted his pale body. With her spell everything was on full display for her, her sharp eyes memorizing every bump, ridge, indent and color on him. Right now Twilight was simply enjoying herself, watching him move about and pin a few flyers here and there. Suddenly her whole vision was blocked by the blob.

"Excuse me ma'am bu-"

"AH!" She yelped as she fell back in her chair, drawing their attention as Terrance rushed up to the desk.

"The hell did you do Jacob?" He questioned sharply as he looked down at the unicorn, watching her look right back at him.

"I-I'm fine Terrance…" She was still lying in her chair as she looked up at him, mesmerized again by his chiseled face, his hair still done up in his exotic spikes.

"You alright down there Ma'am? You seem like you hit your head." He was coming round the desk now, his neatly tucked goodies approaching her face as he crouched down to help her up.

"_Oh sweet Celestia its right there!" _She blushed and bit her lip, standing up stiffly before he got too close.

"Y-yes I'm fine! I'm alright." She smiled sheepishly and brushed herself off. He backed off a little, picking up her chair for her.

"Well alright then… thanks for letting us put up the flyers." She blushed at him, rubbing the back of her head nervously before him.

"Oh it was nothing. Could you tell me about you friend maybe? I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Yes of course… your height maybe, blonde hair, he's a real small fellow wears this black sweat shirt where ever he goes." Twilight was fading in and out of what he was saying, her eyes darting up and down to scope out his goodies. His underwear obviously held them in a rather strange looking position, but she couldn't care less.

"I'll… I'll let you know if I see him." She said, her eyes firmly fixed on his junk. He had quickly caught on to her darting her eyes, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, I'm up here." She snapped back up to his face, him not looking too happy. She blushed intensely, her ears folding back against her head as she shrank in his presence.

"Sorry…" She almost whispered as his stare was still fixed on her. He held it for a good few seconds before he turned and left, grabbing his stack of flyers off the desk and quickly leaving.

"Sorry bout my friend Terrance. He's… a bit of a racist." She looked over to the other man, kicking herself again for doing it.

"Racist?" She questioned, looking only at his face.

"He doesn't like ponies… at all."

"What's he doing in Equestria then?"

"School… work. Lots of jobs for people in Equestria." He turned and grabbed his flyers, Twilight's eyes catching the back end of what one could only describe as a human train wreck, grabbing a book and burying her nose in it.

"Thank you ma'am!" He said has he left, Twi almost immediately jumping up from her seat when the door closed, her rushing over and locking it shut. With that done, she rushed up the stairs and dashed into her bathroom, ripping her clothes off. The spell was quickly de-activated as she did so, her fumbling becoming ripping as she shed her garments, looking done at naked form. He lower lips were puffy and wet, radiating heat and moistness as she dug her fingers into them. She yipped in delight and reached over with a hand to turn on the water, the loud rush of water drowning out the sound of her hard rubbing and gasping. Slowly, she slid into the bath tub and let the water pool around her. Now that all was set, she pushed a finger into herself, closing her eyes and letting the bliss flow along with the images she crammed into her head.

It was a long while before she was panting in an almost completely full tub, one hand still between her legs and the other holding a boob. She relaxed in the hot, steaming water, gently trailing fingers up and down herself as she thought some things over.

"_He's so handsome... polite, quiet, sexy… well hung. But… if he's racist to ponies…" _Her thoughts buzzed and clashed in her head, her attempts to make a coherent idea failing miserably.

"_I want him… but… he doesn't want me… he won't ever want me." _She slowly opened her eyes and stopped rubbing herself, sitting up in the tub and giving a sigh. Her mood was quickly dropping.

"_He probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert now, staring at him like that. How could I do something so… so… lewd?"_ She ran her fingers through her mane and started to get out of the tub and dress herself. It had been a good hour and a half since she had started her bath, she hadn't been keeping track of time but one look at the clock told her she might be in a bad spot. She was re-dressed rather quickly as she made her way down stairs and back to her desk.

She quickly remembered that pretty much nobody came into the library.

"Oh…" She said as she slumped at her desk, burying her face in her folded arms.

_3 MORE days later…_

Twilight stacked books back on her shelves monotonously, more bored than usual as Spike was off doing one of his weird shenanigans, leaving her alone in the tree for the day. She had planned to read all the porn she could, having already hidden a stack under her desk and ready to get right to it once she finished. The door opened behind her as she pretty much ignored it, probably being just some kids returning their messy comic books or something of that ilk. She was surprised however to feel a tap at her shoulder, her turning to see it was the man himself.

"Terrance?"

"You remembered my name?" She blushed at him as he shook it off quickly, book in hand.

"N-never mind. I just came by to return my book and say something."

"_Oh goodness… is that wet dream coming true?"_ She took the book from his hands gently, blushing still as he seemed to think over his words.

"Look… my friend Jacob apparently told you I was a racist."

"Yeah…"

"That's not true. My friend's just an idiot and we were having a bit of a tough day. I'm sorry if I came off that way, that's not the kind of person I am." He held his hands up defensively, twilight letting herself feel a wave of relief.

"Really?! That's great!" She said happily with a bit of a bounce, holding the book tightly to her chest. He seemed to be relieved himself, obviously a bit too reserved to show it on her level though.

"But that does beg the question, why would Jacob say something like that about you?"

"I honestly don't know what goes through his head sometimes." He sighed with his words, offering a hand to Twilight.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Twilight. Thanks for the book." She immediately felt confused. His hand wasn't extended for a bump… nor was he was he reaching for her boob… what did he want? Did he want her to grab his hand? Lick it? WHAT?

"Um… it's a handshake." He kept his hand aloft, the still baffled unicorn staring at it wordlessly.

"Grab my hand and shake it." He said flatly, watching her hand slowly wrap around his. She blushed deeply at finally touching him, his hand warm, soft, strong and gentle as took in the feeling. She moved her arm up and down with his, his hand letting go while hers kept his in place. Her eyes were strictly focused on the contact, her having zoned out a while ago. He pulled at her and saw she was still holding, feeling more and more uncomfortable as he began to violently yank his hand from her, stumbling back a step.

"The point is to let go after just a second!" He said as he wiped his hand, feeling some of her sweat clinging to him.

"Is there something we need to talk about here?" He was getting angry now, Twilight feeling a pang of panic run through her.

"Um… uh… w-why do you say that?"

"Because you're really starting to creep me out here… and that's not how ponies normally greet me." He took another step from her, Twi fighting the urge to step right back in front of him. She tried to think of something that she could say that wouldn't make this even worse, her ears flopping back onto her head and into her mane a she bit her lip.

"I… Terrance I think you're really handsome." She squeaked out, feeling her face heat up as his sharp glare seemed to dull.

"Huh?" He questioned with a growing blush, not expecting such bluntness.

"You… I… I think you're really good looking and… I was thinking… maybewecouldgoonadate." She blurted out, her eyes on the floor.

"Uuuuuuh…"

"I-I'm sorry! Just never mind that I said anything!" She squeaked, using her magic to start pushing him towards the door. He slid across the floor as he his heels ground into the floor her magic un-intentionally pushing right into his butt.

"H-hey wait!" He shouted as she put him right out the door, locking it behind him and probably throwing him directly on his face. She squeaked and went to her window, seeing him picking himself up from the snow and yelping as it went directly down his jacket. She opened the window slightly.

"Sorry!" She slammed it shut and also locked the window, pulling the curtains over it before he saw her. She curled up against the wall and slid down it, hearing the crunching of snow outside the door as he stood up. She wasn't sure what to do, she had panicked at the one time where it would've been imperative to do just the opposite.

"Oh… Twilight you idiot." A knock came at the door, her not wanting to answer it.

"Miss Twilight? We can talk about this." She recoiled at his voice, scooting from the door. He pulled at the latch and knocked more, insistent on getting answers for her bizarre behavior.

"Twilight… can you at least explain some of this to me?" She didn't follow up on his question, hoping he'd just go away so she could think in peace.

"Ugh… if I take you out on a date will that make you less weird?" She perked up at that.

"I got an extra ticket to the opera tonight… is that something you'd like to do?" She squeaked at the offer, the image of him and her well dressed, them sitting close to each other, in the dark… when no other pony would be paying attention to them…

She slowly opened the door, peeping out at him. He was covered head to toe with snow, smiling a little to her, still looking a bit uneasy.

"I'm sorry if I came off like a dick… and if you really like me… maybe I can give it a chance." He smirked, a blush obvious on his face even though he was already red from the cold. She opened the door slowly.

"You… you're serious?" She asked quietly.

"Well why not? You like me, that's painfully obvious, I find you cute in a… weird way." If anything I need someone to go with or else I wasted my money." She felt a smile creep across her face, her ears perking back up and her tail lifting to give a wag.

"I… I'd love to." She squeaked out, sounding like more like her butter colored friend. He let out a quick sigh of relief, pulling out a tiny piece of paper and handing it to her.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 Sharp."

"O-okay Terrance." She squeaked as she closed the door, holding the ticket in both hands and bouncing about happily.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I got a date with Terrance!" She squealed as she hopped in place, her smile wide and gleeful as she laid it on her desk. She rushed to her closet to find something to wear, only finding her usual apparel and some rather unimpressive dresses. Her smile now became a disappointed frown. All her fancier dresses were with Rarity and everything on offer in her own home didn't seem fancy enough for some opera.

"Hm… eh. I'll just go get my dress from her." She said as she grabbed her coat, heading out the door and towards the boutique in question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight stepped up to the door of the fancy building, knocking on the door gently and waiting patiently for her plush white friend to answer. After loud rustling and many squeaks the door opened, revealing a messy Rarity with stained fur, thin clothes and an absolutely fabulous mane.

"Hello Twilight… didn't expect you." She said as she panted, sounding and looking like she had sprinted like a maniac to the door.

"Hey Rarity… is this a good time or-"

"No, no it's alright darling. I was just working out downstairs when I heard the doorbell." She led her in, reeking of sweat and… other bodily juices. She had reddened and matted parts of her fur near her hands and neck, her having a seat tiredly.

"So, what is that you need?" She asked with a smile, her shirt thin enough to let the slight silhouette of a black leather bra and corset show through, Twi doing her best not to notice as she sat down across from her friend.

"I need one of the dresses you made for me. I got asked out to the opera!" She giggled with delight, her friend meeting her excitement with a sincere smile.

"You were asked out on a date? Twilight that's wonderful! What's the fellow's name?"

"Terrance Clyde. He's a human boy that lives around here."

"Oooooooh… is he handsome? Dashing? Perhaps even a tad bit sexy?" Twilight felt herself blushing, her ears flopping down as she bit her lip.

"He's… yes. Very." She barely stuttered out, her friend's eyes narrowing as she spoke.

"What's the plan then? Is it a simple "kiss on the cheek thank you ma'am" night or are you hoping to steal his heart?" Her tone was lower than it should've been, her implications plainly obvious as Twi only blushed more.

"I'd really like to see if he'd… ya know… tonight. But I don't think he likes me as much I like him."

"What makes you say that dear?"

"I um… might like him a bit more than I should." Rarity's face didn't change as she only smiled wider.

"Love at first sight?" She questioned knowingly, her friend smiling now.

"I guess you could call it that."

"Darling… I'm not one for using magic to seduce a man… but you do know some rather helpful spells don't you?" There was an intense silence that followed, both of their gazes locked with the other.

"Are you saying use magic to… force him to like me?"

"Simple as that. He can't say "no" once he's gotten a bit of that "want it, need it" spell you've got."

"That's not too… ethical Rarity. I don't want to force this kind of thing on someone I feel this way about."

"Then tell me, what is it about him you like?" She leaned back in her chair, giving her friend a sharp look.

"Well… his hair… his voice, his politeness… his body's not too bad of a piece."

"X-ray spell?"

"…yes." At that word Rarity leaned into the table, her chin in her hands as she smirked.

"Twilight…. you know nothing about this man do you?"

"I… I know his name… I know his friend went missing… he's young."

"Stop. I've seen enough. My recommendation still stands. You want him to worship you, use your magic. If you want to wait 7 centuries for him to actually see how you feel about him that's just fine too." She stood up and made her way over to a closet, looking through 6 bags hung from a bar.

"Or don't do anything. Go to the opera and become his best friend who just happens to be a girl." She pulled out a fancy dress with Twi's name on it, handing it to her.

"I'll support you no matter what you do." She patted her friend's shoulder, turning for the door that lead to the basement.

"If you'd be so kind and lock the door on your way out? I'm closing early tonight." And with that she shut the door, a click coming from it to signal it was locked. Twilight felt more conflicted than ever now, grabbing her dress with a sullen demeanor and leaving the shop

She was barely 3 meters from Rarity's door before she saw something she couldn't possibly think was real. Fluttershy buying beef jerky from a stand at the market. She slowly approached her friend, coming from an angle to not scare her.

"Flutteshy?" She scared her anyway.

"EEK!" She squeaked, almost dropping her baggy of groceries.

"Oh it's just you Twilight. Fancy seeing you out here…" Her friend almost whispered, tucking her baggy away under her jacket.

"Fluttershy why are you buying Jerky? I can't imagine what you of all ponies could do with it."

"Oh um… i-it's not for me."

"Really? Who's it for then?" Her friend was already stepping back from her, staring at the ground and hiding her face in her mane.

"Um… my human friend Markus."

"You have a human friend?"

"Sorryhavetogo!" She squealed and ran off, kicking up snow and almost bumping into 5 people with her mad dash to get away. With a horribly confused expression Twilight stared as her friend ran straight out of town, disappearing behind the few trees that hid her cottage.

"Uuuuuh… alright then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6:25, Twilight in her good dress and hair in a fancy up do as she read through more porn. She was still conflicted what on earth she was going to do. Sure having him bend to her will entirely and worship her like a god would be undeniably… kinky. But on the other hand something like that could get her sent to jail or sued if his family figured out. Then again… if she used her magic she could in theory get her horn rubbed all she wanted… then again he would lose all initiative in his life. BUT she would always have the best pillow in all of Equestria… and also the clingiest. That would be really cute of him… and disturbing to all her friends. She could stop practicing kissing on a pillow... that was it. The benefits were highly out weighing the cons in this issue. She was leaning more towards using magic to make him her sex slave. But those thoughts quickly dissipated when a couple sharp knocks came from the door. She almost exploded as she hopped up and ran towards the front, making sure she was still pretty and taking a deep breath.

"Okay Twilight… you can do this. It'll be worth it I promise." She slowly opened the door with an excited smile, her disappointment overflowing with the reveal.

"Hey Twilight!" Squealed Pinkie, still dressed in men's clothes.

"PINKIE?!" She backed up sharply, her friend coming in and shaking off the snow from her poofiness.

"Of course it's me silly hooves! Who else?!" She giggled and reached into her bosom, pulling out the book she had taken out last week.

"Pinkie didn't you see the sign? I'm closed right now."

"But I need to return this book I took out." She pushed the book on her friend, still wearing the same jacket as last time. This time however, she wore a pair of old corduroys and snow boots, a black toboggan barely holding down her mane. With a groan Twilight took the book, seeing it was in horrible shape.

"Pinkie what did you do with this? It's all…wet and the pages are stained."

"Don't you have some sort of book cleaner or something? I didn't mean to get it all messy." She inspected the book more, seeing it was at least still legible as she face palmed.

"Alright I'll check it in." Pinkie's giant eyes wondered up and down Twilight as she laid it on her desk.

"Watchya doin Twilight? You look really fancy!"

"I um… I got a date tonight." Pinkie immediately smiled and giggled, her tail wagging quickly as her hat almost popped off from her mane.

"REALLY?! WHOWHOWHOWHOWHO?!" She jumped towards her friend and put both her hands to her shoulders, shaking her around.

"PINKIE CALM DOWN!" She was able to get her to slow down, her mane now getting messy.

"His name is Terrance. Terrance Clyde." Pinkie immediately stopped dead in her tracks, frozen with eyes wide and mane slightly de-poofing.

"T-t…. CLYDE?!" She squealed in fear, the strength of her grip on Twilight doubling.

"Pinkie what's the matter?" She was panting and looking around frantically, letting her friend go and zipping to the door.

"I-I have to go! Don't tell him you know me!" She opened the door fast, showing the man himself with hand up to knock on the door.

"OH NO!" Pinkie Squeaked as she jumped back, his expression towards her dropping.

"You!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her and sneering sharply.

"Oh Cupcakes! Twilight hide me!" He stepped up and grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket, pulling her close to him.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" He shouted, Pinkie's hands immediately going to his wrists to try and pull him off.

"N-Now Terrance, we wouldn't want to do anything that you'd regret would you?!"

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!" Twilight stood back and tried to keep out of this confusing situation, not sure who to root for.

"I… um… NECK CHOP!" She karate chopped Terrence directly in the jugular. He coughed and lingered for a second or two, falling straight down in a painful heap.

"Oh that actually worked!" She giggled as he was out cold, Twilight absolutely shocked.

"Pinkie… what did you do?!" She rushed up to the young man on the floor, kneeling and making sure he was okay.

"Twilight… it's really complicated. Just please don't tell anyone!" Twilight looked him over, seeing a bruise forming on the side of his neck and looking to her friend. She was about to say no, then she looked down once more. He was out, but he looked so peaceful. His soft expression and fancy clothes making his manly, chiseled features even more arousing and titillating to her eyes. She laid his head in her lap and held it affectionately, stroking his gelled hair and touching his soft face. She felt herself warming and blushing at the more she touched him, completely ignoring her baffled friend.

"Twilight? … you um… are we good?"

"Let me keep him and I won't say a word." That was all Pinkie needed to hear, rushing out the door and closing it behind her, leaving Twilight to her prize. She used her magic to lift him up, carrying him up the stairs and unzipping his pants as she went, getting to her bed and pushing her face into his crotch as he floated above the bed. With a strong huff she felt the bliss of intoxication run down her spine, a smile running across her face as she nuzzled into him. She was already yanking his pants off, her magic making quick work of his socks and shoes. She let him drop to the bed, slipping out of her dress and letting her hair drop. Now that she was fully casual and in her undies with her man, she took a breath.

"Hi Terrance… glad to see you're out of the shower… you look really handsome tonight." She slowly undid her bra, letting it drop to the floor.

"I'm feeling really hot tonight… if you're not too tired I'd like if… if maybe I could… just sit on your face for a little."

"…"

"Thank you sweetie!" She squeed and climbed into the bed with him, pulling off the rest of his clothes and looking over his freshly naked body, feeling like in a kid in a candy store the size of a shopping mall. She giggled and fussed as she ran her hands all over him. She grabbed and poked as she wanted, not sure where to start anymore as the smorgasbord of pure man laid in her bed peacefully.

"Oh Terrance, I thought you would be tired after all that fun we had on the table. Guess you really can't get enough of me." She giggled and put a finger to his bottom lip, moving it to her words.

"Oh yes Twilight, I love being naughty and snuggly with you." She giggled and started to straddle his face, moving her goodies closer and closer to his face.

"Remember honey, no teeth." She touched it to his lips gently when she started to feel something move against her lips.

"Ugh… my ne-… AAAAAAAAAAH!" She squealed as she heard him scream, falling off the bed as he bolted upright.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted, throwing a blanket over himself.

"Terrance I'm sorry!" She screamed, covering herself and scooting away from him.

"YOU… YOU LITTLE-"

"SLEEPING GAS GO!" Immediately something small and metallic clocked him in the skull, spewing a thin green gas as he collapsed onto the bed, snoring gently. Twilight looked around for the source of the thing, seeing a head poking out from a window.

"Scootaloo?"

"Hey Twilight. Good luck with the man!" like that she was gone, Twilight slowly standing and letting out a tense breath. Her man was now entirely incapacitated, her taking the opportunity to cast the want it need it spell. The small hearts moving to his head and floating around as he smiled in his sleep.

"Mmmh… Twilight…" He whispered in his sleep, Twilight feeling herself about to explode. With that she jumped into the bed, landing next to him and rearing up. Claiming her prize with gusto.

_**Author's Notes: **__**Chapter 5 will uploaded this weekend, just be patient. That will conclude the winter saga, which is my excuse why chapter 6 will take a while. Again, be patient.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Harassment Chronicles  
Pinkie Party

_3 weeks ealier…_

"Oh my god… my fucking head." Phillip groaned as he rubbed his throbbing temples. He wasn't too sure where he was, feeling himself in some bed. Every inch of his body ached, bruises covering him and the feeling of being sticky thick as molasses between his legs. His head was under the covers, sunlight streaming through the blanket as he pulled his head out. Looking around, he saw someone else was in the bed with him. Someone kinda chubby.

"Oh… oh… shit." He scooted away from the figure, looking under the blanket to check to see if he still had his pants on. He didn't.

"No, no, no." He put his head in his hands, slowly sliding out of the bed. Before he could get out however, a soft hand was gripping his arm.

"Where do you think you're going funny pants?" Came a squeaky, girly voice, him looking down to see his friend Pinkie.

"Uh-oh… did we…"

"Mh-hm. All night. In the tush. You were really great." She pulled him back into the bed, snuggling against his arm. He hot nipples pressed against his bare flesh, the undeniably arousing feeling make him blush hard.

"Heh, heh… wait, we had anal sex all night?"

"Yep."

"…why?" She giggled profusely, pushing her face into his neck and licking him.

"You and me got a little crazy at the party last night. Some ponies drank a little too much cider and some humans had a little too much of those happy herbs you brought."

"Oh yeah… the weed." The very faint memories start flooding his head, the hazy memories barely coming back to him.

"Ugh… what time is it?" She looked back at a small little clock on the nightstand.

"Twelve thirty." He sighed and started to slip out of her grasp, standing before her completely naked as she kept her eyes on his messy crotch. He could feel her eyes on him as he looked about for his pants, only finding the hard wood floor and panties.

"Where are my clothes?" She didn't answer as she simply kept her eyes nailed to him. He searched about, looking under the bed, around it, behind it and all around the room.

"Where are my clothes?!" He asked a bit more forcefully, seeing that the pink pony was still smiling at his goodies.

"I dunno. Can hardly remember anything from last night." She sighed and rolled over in bed, rubbing her legs together as a hand visibly drifted down to rub between them. Phillip honestly felt like maybe he should get back in bed, seeing a rather attractive mare rubbing off to him was rather inviting he had to admit. Before he could decide however, the pink pony gasped loudly, giving a giggle.

"OOOH! Somethin's ticklin me!" She squealed, reaching under the covers and pulling something out from between her cheeks. It was his ringing cellphone.

"Oh, I think this is yours cuddle bomb." He took it and winced slightly at first, making sure not to touch it to his face.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you Phillip?! I've been waiting at Octavia's house for an hour for you to pick me up!"

"Shit…." He groaned again, hearing his brother on the line.

"Terrance… look I'm sorry man. I-I guess I just got caught up in something."

"I'd suggest you get a move on before I walk myself home and break your monitor in half!" He was pissed. Really pissed.

"Terrance! Dude just chill out I'll be right over!"

"You got 15 minutes!" There was a loud click as he hung up, Phillip rubbing his head in stress.

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow if you don't know where mine are? I gotta go like right now!" She looked up at him dreamily, giving a sigh and pointing to the dresser.

"Clothes are in there silly." She giggled as he quickly turned around to see an old, hard wood dresser. Quickly flinging it open he found only girl clothes, most likely belonging to the mare behind him.

"Uh… these aren't mine." He said as he removed a rather thin shirt with "Loose" written across the chest. The mare only giggled, still rubbing herself rather suggestively under the covers.

"Unless you want your computer thingy broken that's the best I got." She mewed as she rolled her hips, licking her lips.

"Or you could just hop back in bed with Pinkie. That's always an option." He groaned, pulling out the clothes and putting them on. With the lack or underwear, the jeans were far less than comfortable. He looked exceptionally silly, the shirt baggy on his chest and pants tight around his backside, no socks or shoes to even speak of.

"Aaaaw, sad to see you go." Pinkie whimpered behind him, watching as he turned and somewhat waddled to the door.

"I-I'm sorry but… shit I got no excuse. Just know that a SLC6000 in Equestria is WAY more expensive than one on Earth!" He moved behind the door, peeping in just before he closed it all the way.

"I promise we'll do this again babe." He smirked and winked, getting a wink from her and closing the door.

With the coast clear Pinkie let out a quiet moan, pulling his underwear out from under the covers and pressing it to her face. She huffed it deeply and loudly, her eyes narrowing as she took in the musk.

"Oooooooh that's the good stuff." She squeaked as she moved more of his clothes up from under the covers, hugging them against her squishy body and squeeing happily.

"Full collection!"

Phillip rushed out of the absolutely trashed bakery, glad to see that most of the party's attendance we're still out cold as he grabbed his keys from the hook and rushing to his old car. What model it was he and brother didn't know, they knew it was old, stupid and 100% vagina repellent. Never the less, cars were rare and extremely expensive in Equestria, not many ponies even knew what a car was. He started the noisy thing up, probably waking up the whole block as he started to drive slowly off to the one road for cars in the middle of town. Usually Terrance could just walk home, but Octavia's house was near the very edge of town. Their apartment was a good half hour's walk from their apartment, with the snow and whipping winds he knew Terrance wasn't going to bother with that if he could make Phillip come get him. The car quickly covered the distance in 5 minutes though, Phillip parking it in front of the small house and slumping in his seat.

"Oh my god… so tired… can't do this." He grumbled as he saw two figures approaching from the right.

"Thanks for having me Tavi, Are we still meeting tomorrow for practice?"

"Oh it was no issue at all Terrance… but um… I was wondering I could perhaps… go home with you today? Vinyl's still out touring and it's rather lonely in the house."

"Bleedin christ, just bonk already!" He groaned loudly from in the car, getting one hell of death stare from Terrance.

"Sure. It's better than spending all day alone with this little twat." He opened the trunk and deposited his violin, a rather excited looking grey mare climbing in the back. He went around and got in the passenger seat, looking to his younger brother behind the wheel. He immediately stifled laughter.

"Bug off." He grumbled as now even the fancy pony was holding back her giggles.

"You reek Phillip." He said as he leaned back his seat, watching his disgruntled sibling grip the wheel tighter.

"I had a long night."

"A long night you were supposed to spend at home. I told you not go to that party." He was now done laughing, giving his brother a sharp stare.

"Well… I got pussy and you didn't. So over all I think someone who isn't me is in the wrong here." Terrance and Octavia exchanged disgusted looks, Phillip getting an open palm in the back of the head.

"Ah! Mum said no hitting when we're driving!" He yelled to Terrance.

"I didn't hit you." His brother retorted, Octavia giving him another smack on the back of the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Octavia and Terrance settled into the living room to do boring shit Phillip climbed up the small flight of stairs into his room. Quickly he stripped out of his clothes and jumped into the bathroom. With a sigh he started up the water for the shower and inspected himself in the mirror. There were obvious black bags under his eyes, his face red with stress and hair a horrible mess. The least he could say is that he didn't have a dick drawn on it like last time. Assuming the water was warm he hopped into the shower, letting the steamy liquid run over his tired, abused body.

"Aaaah… I needed that." He scrubbed the filth out of himself, the soapy suds piling up at the drain as he laid down to relax. The steamy water gushed over him as he felt a few joints crack, him letting out a slight grunt as he stretched.

Luckily, since he was in the shower, Phillip pulled over some time to think. Something he was often told he never did.

"_What was that Pink Mare's name? Pinkie… um… Pinkie Pee? No, no that's just retarded. Er… Pinkie Po? Damn it. This is gonna bother me all day." _Running his fingers through his short hair he closed his eyes and slid down the smooth plastic basin's wall a little further. Squeaks followed his movements as he laid flat on his back. While he wasn't exactly listening for anything, he did catch a knocking sound from the other side of his bathroom door. He peeped over the wall of the basin, listening for more noises. Quickly he was greeted with the sound of something being dropped on the floor.

"Celestia damn it!" Came a muffled voice from behind the door, now really catching his attention. He shut off the water, hearing the noises stop abruptly.

"Who's in my room?" He questioned the door sharply, hearing a slight shuffle of footsteps. Quickly he got up and wrapped a towel round his hips, opening the door swiftly and looking around. Only seeing his rather messy room he huffed, an angry expression stuck on his face.

"The hell was that?" He scanned around one more time, his old paintball trophy laying on the floor in two pieces. He barely had any time to move towards it before something smashed into the side of his neck skillfully, knocking him out cold.

"ACK." He fell to the floor with a visceral thump, the perpetrator hanging from the ceiling.

"Huh… that was easy." Scootaloo said calmly as she dropped to the floor quietly, pulling something small from her pocket and sticking it to the underside of Phillip's bed.

"Pinkie I've got the tracker in place. Moving to complete secondary objective."

"Roger that sneaky fast. Make sure you get used pairs. Clean boxers aren't what I'm looking for." She made her way over to what she assumed was his laundry hamper, opening it and digging through it with up turned nose. She removed all the boxers she could find, placing them in her bag.

"Ick… alright I got a few pairs. Extracting now." She opened the window she came in through, climbing out and making her way down the wall.

"Super! Your payment will be on the counter at Sugarcube Corner."

"With the 20 cupcakes?"

"Of course sneaky!"

"Righteous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phillip picked himself up later that day, rubbing his bruised neck and groaning.

"Holy fuck… what happened?" He cracked his back and dropped his towel, moving towards his dresser and getting out his good lazy clothes. Finding himself appropriately dressed he made his way down the stairs, the sounds of his brother's violin filling the air along with the soft crackles of the fire place. He peered into the living room, seeing Terrance and Octavia sitting on the floor with pencils and paper between them.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, completely confused.

"How many times to I have to tell you? I'm trying to get into the Canterlot Symphony." He said as he rolled his eyes, writing down notes as Octavia did the same.

"I though Mum and dad told you not to until you finish school."

"I'm 22 years old. I can make my own decisions." He pushed with an irritated tone, picking up his instrument and playing out what he just wrote. Phillip simply rolled his eyes, turning towards the kitchen and grabbing something to eat.

"Hey, you guys see something or someone coming through here?" He asked a bit nervously, removing a soda.

"What kind of question is that?" Terrance retorted, not even looking up from his finger board before laying his instrument down.

"I dunno… it's just that I came out of the shower and then… it felt like someone just punched me right in the neck." Both shot him strange glances, Octavia looking particularly weirded out.

"Punched you in the neck?" Terrance said, his eyes moving to the part in question.

"Is there a bruise? It hurts like a mother." Phillip craned his neck a bit, wincing in pain as he exposed a deep purple blotch.

"Ouch…" Was all he said, Phillip cracking open soda.

"Does it look bad?"

"Looks like someone shot you in the bloody neck, what on Earth did you do at that party last night?"

"I told you! I went, got laid, came back, and something caught me in the neck!" His brother rolled his eyes, picking his instrument back up.

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit. You're starting to freak me out."

"Lie down? It's the afternoon."

"Uh…" With a look of disbelief Phillip turned about, checking the clock built onto the wall.

"9 PM?! How long was I out?!"

"All day stupid." Octavia said quietly as she watched his brother play, her tail wagging gently. Phillip rubbed his forehead roughly, completely baffled.

"How'd you let me lay on the floor for 8 hours?!" He questioned sharply, Terrance hitting a sour note at his words.

"I thought you were on another League of Legends binge." With an exasperated groan he turned around again, replacing his soda with a beer.

"Like I said, you might just want to go to bed."

"I'm not tired." He huffed angrily, going back upstairs and chugging his drink. He came back into his room and gave another groan, flopping on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Fuck maybe I'm tired." With the softly echoing sounds of his brother's violin and Octavia's giggles he drifted off to sleep, drooling on his pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning he was up early. Or… relatively early. Phillip sat at the breakfast table by 9 AM, watching his brother cook. The sound of the shower running in the background caught his ear, making him look back.

"Who's in the shower?"

"Tavi." He smiled at his brother, feeling a bit clever this morning.

"She stays here so often I'd think there was something going on between you." Terrance froze entirely, looking back slowly.

"Are you implying something good sir?"

"Is it that hard to figure out?" Both of them stared at each other intently, neither blinking.

"Phillip."

"Yeah?" Terrance paused only a second, slowly tipping over Phillip's piping hot coffee into his lap.

"AH! FUCK!" He yelled as he jumped out of his chair, his brother laughing to himself.

"I told you not to question it Phillip." He watched as he danced about, rubbing his crotch to try and strain the burning hot liquid out.

"Ah! Ah! Still tender! Ah!" He yipped as he finally stopped, taking a breath.

"Warm, warm… cold." He started to move towards the stairs to change out of wet garmets.

"I swear if I got blisters I'm burning that violin!" His brother laughed as he scooped up breakfast from the stove, placing on a plate as he heard the bathroom door open.

"Terrance? You out there?" Came Octavia's voice, a hint of nervousness in it.

"Yeah, breakfast is up too." There was a slight shuffle as Phillip found himself opposite of the kitchen, watching a towel clad Tavi come out of the bathroom just as he was out of her view.

"There's something I need to show you." She said quietly, meeting Terrance's wide eyed gaze.

"Uuuuh…" She threw off the towel, exposing her damp, nakedness to him. Phillip stifled a spout of insane laughter as his dumbfounded brother fainted and promptly tumbled to the floor.

"Heh heh… fag." He muttered quietly under his breath, going upstairs before the embarrassed pony could spot him. He quickly changed into good pants, throwing the other pair into a hamper he swore was full yesterday. Deciding to ignore the ever exciting world of laundry, he hopped on his desk top instead.

"Finally, time for League!" He said with a smile, opening the launcher and logging in. He was about to pick his champion before his phone started vibrating and ringing. Picking it up, he saws the number wasn't recognized.

"Hello?"

"Hey funny pants!" He recoiled from the small device, one still smelling girl juices and second his ears being blown out by that pile of bubble gum.

"Who's this?" He questioned, hearing a giggle on the other side.

"Who else? It's me, Pinkie silly!" He couldn't help but smile a bit, having an idea of why she might be calling.

"Well hey there babe! What's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over. Have a little fun with your good friend Pinkie." She said as happily as ever, Phillip already standing up to gather his things.

"I can be over in 5 minutes." With a giggle on her side she hung up, Phillip throwing on his shirt and jacket quick as possible. After locating his car keys he was quick to go passed a blushing Tavi and Terrance and into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was there in far less than 5 minutes, the morning traffic being next to nothing with the insistently freezing weather. He knocked on the door excitedly, a smile painting his face and erection in his pants. The door flew open to reveal pink thing herself. With a sudden gasp she pulled him into the dark room of the bakery, holding him freakishly close with both hands on his shirt.

"You're early pillow boy!" She giggled, pulling him into an intense kiss before he could even respond. Not that he minded though. She held his shirt tightly, probably wrinkling it as she dug her snoot into his face. Her tongue was ravenous as it pushed into his mouth, rubbing and probing every single teeny tiny corner and crevice she could. He had since moved his hands to wrap them around her midsection, rubbing gently into her back and avoiding touching her tush just yet. They both bumped and rubbed against each other, her belly pushing into him along with her impressive breasts. The warm masses squishing against his chest while she aggressively pushed into him with adorable squeaks and quiet moans. He felt himself running out of air rather fast though, breaking the kiss with a wet _"pop"_ and panting before her as she still went in for the nuzzle.

"Won't other people see us?" He asked as she wetly nuzzled him all over his neck and face, her hands fooling about with the hair on the back of his head.

"Nnnnope! I closed the store early since the cakes our out. Just you and me Mister." She cooed softly, licking from his neck to his ear. He couldn't help but shiver at that. She must've really wanted this, maybe she was in heat or something like that. If that were true… he'd have one hell of a story for Tyler… whenever he came back from the Wonderbolts Academy with Rainbow Dash. So he rolled with it, letting out a please moan and nibbling on her strangely opposable ear. She giggled and moved her soft hands to the middle of his shirt, gripping it tightly as he nommed and nipped on her pink tuft. He felt his bare stomach rub against her belly, looking down to see his shirt going up. He moved back just an inch, meeting her gaze and pulling it off for her, throwing it to the ground behind him. He watched her pupils shrink as she looked over him, the slightest bit of drool forming at the very edge of her mouth.

"Oooooooh… look at all that delicious man." She moaned, bending over to get an even closer look. He stayed still for her, rather flattered she was so into his rather unimpressive form. He was in no ways fat, he worked out enough, but he wasn't exactly any male model by any stretch. Never the less, he struck a manly pose and watched the happy pink pone rub over him with her soft, squishy hands.

"You like?" He asked with a smug grin, shivering when he felt her hands softly caressing every inch of his exposed form.

"Where to start…" She said quietly to herself, her ears perking after a second of thought. She stuck out her tongue and plapped it right below his belly button, running it up him slowly and intensely. He giggled and squeaked a bit at the tickling sensation, feeling her warm tongue and breath crawl up his figure all the way to his neck. She stopped at his collar bone, moving her hands to his shoulders and clasping him tight to her.

"Wanna hit the bedroom and really get this train out of the station?" She moaned in his ear, rubbing her plush breasts against him intensely as she leaned into him. Phillip held back the feeling of creaming himself, smiling excitedly and finally reaching around her to grab both her perk, plump cheeks. With a happy squeak her eyes widened at him, her grip on his shoulders feeling like it was about to break through the skin. She squealed happily and jumped onto him, making him catch her and cradle her bridal style.

"OH… shit…" He grunted, his joints cracking and back bending as he struggled to hold her up. She blushed and smooched his cheek wetly, her hands digging into his hair.

"Come one fun-pop! Get me upstairs so I can lick ya clean!" She gave him a sultry leer, licking her lips with her large pony tongue.

"Hot damn girl!" He smirked and moved towards the stairs, moving as fast as he could possibly could carry the pretty pony. She giggled and fondled him the whole way, her hands gliding over his chest, stomach, whatever she could reach and get a handful. It took no time to reach her bed room, with a tired grunt he threw her onto the bed. He didn't anticipate her freakish grip however, getting puled right down with her. He silently fell to the bed with her, getting his face jammed right between her wonderful goodies.

"ACK!" She giggled and held him flush against her, pressing his face into her blouse.

"Hee hee, you're funny." She let his head move just enough to smile up at her, one of her buttons between his teeth.

"Oh I'm much more than funny for you babe." He growled, running his fingers down her curves and pulling at her bra strap under her shirt. She stuck her tongue out with her tiny smile, her eyes narrowed at him and her ears twitching. He felt her legs slowly part under him, letting his hips rest between her thick thighs.

"You know what to do then." She moaned softly, things heating up rather quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man… that's one hell of a way to spend a morning." He sighed, running his fingers through the curly mass of cotton candy piled up under his chin. Pinkie was still happily lapping at his chest, nibbling here and there and generally having herself a good ol time. He was happy to listen to her funny little squeaks and cute little moans, completely pinned under her while she continued to rub to her heart's content.

"Any time Phillip… you really know how to cream a pie." She cooed against his neck, taking a goof few seconds to take in his messy scent. With a slight scoot she could hear the sticky sliding noise of her genitals rubbing against his, also giggling when she felt him buck.

"Stop that tickles!" He giggled, holding her head lovingly with fingers in her poof ball mane.

"You mean this?!" She giggled as she pushed into him again, smearing her squishy bit against him. She bounced again with another buck, loving his giggles and struggling face.

"Do you ever stop?" He smirked at her, feeling her snoot touch to his nose.

"There aint no brakes on the Pinkie love train!" She kissed him passionately, burying her snoot back into his face and giggling into his mouth as she threw her arms round his head. He returned the kiss with shuttering moans and smacking sounds, his hands gliding down her bright pink fur to rub at her warm breasts. The bed creaked under them as their bodies moved in tandem with each other, Pinkie's hips excitedly pushing and grinding themselves against Phillip's. He was very eager to continue of course, getting a taste of her soft mouth just as he felt a sudden pressure in his crotch.

"W-wait baby… gotta piss." She pouted at him cutely, rolling off him.

"Make it quick lover boy." She cooed, tickling his nose with her scary moving hair. He smiled at that, scooting out of the bed and cracking his back, making his way into the bathroom. As he relieved himself he checked his watch, seeing it was barely passed one in the afternoon. It was Sunday anyway, not like he had anything to do. Maybe he could make this a thing. Granted, he never once was able to hold down a relationship longer than 3 fucks, but Pinkie seemed to be into him enough. She was fun, bouncy… um… soft.

"_Meh, I've dated less pretty girls for less reasons."_ He thought as he finished up, hearing something from the other side of the door. Something like… sniffing and… fapping? That was weird… he was in here… he didn't remember anything particularly good smelling in Pinkie's room. Might as well burst through the door without listening any further. He did just so, opening it up and seeing her flat against the bed, face buried in a pair of boxers.

"Whoa…" He took a sudden step back, her eyes catching his with a rather spooked gaze.

"Oh um… hey… lover… boy." She smiled sheepishly, slowly tucking the garment under the covers. The silence was intense, both of their stares unblinking.

"Are those my-"

"Maybe…" She started to slip under the covers, her ears flopping against her head.

"… am I gonna get those back?"

"… maybe." She squeaked, now covered in blankets say for her face.

"Honey it would be… honestly really fucking kinky if you did that but I need those." She frowned at him, breaking his heart in two with her adorable Pinkie eyes.

"Aw come on babe, breaks my heart when you do that." He sat down next to her, putting an arm round her neck.

"Look… if it means that much to you… maybe I can… get you a pair form home." He put on a sheepish smile, not really sure how to handle such a weird situation. She smiled sweetly at him, holding his undies in hand as she gave them a slight nuzzle.

"Thanks… they smell really good." He rolled his eyes at that, finding it rather cute actually. He smooched her cheek, getting a neck nuzzle from her.

"How much longer can you stay?" She asked him as she pushed into him, wrapping the blanket around them both as she nibbled his ear.

"I think I got until 4… then my bitchy brother will probably be calling." She smiled happily, squeezing him tighter.

"…wanna go again?" She squeaked at him, giving a hopeful smile and touching her nose to his. In that instance of cuteness, there was no way he was saying no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoo… not doin that again for a while." Phillip sighed as he climbed into his car, cracking his neck and starting it up. He started to drive through the snow covered road, going rather slowly to keep from slipping. The ride was rather normal, nothing out of the ordinary… until he saw a naked crazy man run right up to the car and jump up against the driver's side window.

"PHILLIP!"

"AH!" Before he knew it, the person had climbed into the back seat, laying rather than sitting.

"DRIVE DAMN IT! DRIVE!"

"AH!" He screamed as he slammed the gas pedal, speeding off wetly down the road faster than greased hell.

"What the hell's going on?!" He screamed, barely keeping on the road.

"It's me you shit head!" He peeped at the rear view mirror, seeing a scared, unshaven Tyler in the back seat.

"Tyler?! What the fuck happened to you?!"

"Weird shit, get us to your house and hide me!" He begged, looking out the windows as if he were searching for a fighter plane. He did as he was asked, swerving into his lot and parking, not sure whether or not to even get out of the car.

"Tyler what's going-"He couldn't get an answer, watching the skittish man jump into his house. He watched him go with extreme bewilderment, slowly climbing out of the car.

"Or just fuck me, no need to explain." He grumbled as he followed after, hearing only a very quiet swooshing sound behind him as he went inside the house. He saw Tyler at the closest throwing a jacket over himself, shivering and sitting on the floor.

"Thank you Phillip… I didn't think I was gonna make it out there." He ran a hand through his hair, obviously tired and cold.

"No… problem? Tyler what the hell is going on?" His friend started to tuck his head into the jacket, trying his best to keep warm.

"Dash… she kidnapped me…" Phillip's eyes widened a bit, a tinge of disbelief in his voice.

"You… you of all people got kidnapped by a mare half your size?"

"Shut the fuck up! I've been stuck in a cloud house being RAPED every day for 5 MONTHS!"

"Alright, alright! Take it easy Tyler!" He went into the kitchen and quickly grabbed some drinks, kneeling down to hand one to his friend. He took it with a leer, popping the cap and chugging the whole bottle down as fast as he could.

"Ugh… can I borrow some clothes… and your gun?"

"Tyler we don't have a gun… but yeah I can get you some clothes." He led his good friend to the couch and let him sit, heading up the stairs into his room. He could swear he heard some light banging in the background as he opened up his dresser.

Much to his shock however, it was almost completely empty.

"God damn it… did I forget to do the laundry?" Most of shirts were gone, half of his pants were missing, only one pair of socks remained in their chore and most concerning of all. ALL his underwear was gone. He moved towards his dirty hamper, opening it up and looking inside. He dug through it and felt himself get even angrier, finding nothing but socks.

"Fuck!" He turned and went down the stairs again, opening a door to find the rudimentary washing machine. He ripped both it and the drier open, seeing only his brother's clothes. He bit his lip and groaned, grabbing a pair of Terrance's underwear, throwing them to the couch. He kept his back turned for a good second to not embarrass Tyler, moving to a window and peeping out through the blinds.

"Was she chasing you or something?" Silence followed his words, drawing his attention backward. The couch was vacant say for the jacket and undies. He was really starting to feel a bit scared, looking around for open windows or doors. He couldn't see any, taking a few steps into the living room and looking about.

"What the hell is going on?" Very slight footsteps came from behind him, not alerting him as he continued into the kitchen. Something rustled from behind, making him turn to see blur moving towards him.

"AH!" It crashed into him, sending him straight to his ass as the body gripped him

"I got you!" Shouted one angry Rainbow Dash, her hands holding down Phillip's head as he scrambled to escape.

"Got off me!" He shouted as he felt the pressure decrease.

"What the-… where's Tyler?!" She growled as she struggled to keep the wily boy down.

"What are you doing in my house?!"

"MOTHA FUCKAAAAAA!" Tyler shouted from behind, raising a pan above his head and preparing to strike the funny haired horse monster.

"Rainbow Dash look out!" Shouted yet another attendant of the struggle, Scootaloo jumping onto Tyler's back to stop him.

"AH! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" He swung at the air behind him, stumbling and shouting as he tried to keep his balance. Scoot hung on tightly, punching and clawing at the struggling human. Phillip was able to tumble Dash off of him, standing up quickly to try and pull the little orange filly off. He had his hands on her shoulders in barely a few seconds, pulling her roughly and putting a foot to Tyler for leverage. Meanwhile, Dash approached from behind the trio, giving Phillip a fist directly to his kidney.

"Ah fuck!" He cried in agony, the much stronger and taller mare putting another one in his jaw and disorienting him. He crumpled to the floor and watched as his friend successfully removed the orange assailant from his back. As soon as he did however his arms were caught by Rainbow Dash, letting Scootaloo land a successful chop on the man's neck. Tyler stopped moving all together, collapsing to the floor. The two mares panted and kept their eyes to the figure between them.

"Sweet Celestia that bastard can fight." Scootaloo huffed as she ran her fingers through her mane, cracking her neck.

"Thanks again Scoot. Don't know how I would've ever caught up with him without you." She smirked and hugged the filly, completely oblivious to Phillip slinking towards the front door.

"No problem Rainbow Dash! Anything for you!" She squealed in delight as she hugged her blue friend, Phillip just reaching the door in his dazed state.

"Hey, you still got that job with Pinkie? I don't think I've completely raided Tyler's house just yet and could really use some professional help."

"Actually this is the house I was told to steal from. Easiest 100 bits of my life!" He caught all of that as he snuck out the door, head throbbing and bruised as he stumbled away. He made his way into the snow terrified and confused, looking around frantically for someone to tell.

"Terrance… where…" If his brother wasn't home at 4 in the afternoon on a Sunday it only meant one thing then.

"God damn it…" With a sullen expression he started towards the Ponyville theatre. All the way on the other side of the freezing, wind whipped town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Terrance… I just wanted to say-"

"Octavia I'd rather not talk about it."

"But… You know I'm sorry don't you?" He rolled his eyes, adjusting his dorky bow tie in front of the tiny lobby mirror.

"I know but I can't think about that right now. Right now I have to make sure I've memorized all of Mozart's Number 3 in E-minor." She sulked a bit, looking out into the auditorium to see the judges at the table before the stage.

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous… But I'm ready." She wanted badly to hug her friend, but given the circumstances she thought it wise to hold off. He took a deep breath, picking up his case and taking a deep breath.

"Here we go…"

"Clyde, Terrance. Please come to the stage." With a serious frown he started off towards the stage, stopping abruptly when the doors behind them burst open.

"TERRANCE!"

"AH! Phillip!" He growled, watching the boy burst in and nearly tackle him.

"What the hell are you doing here you wank?!" He pushed his brother off him, angrier than he had felt in his entire life.

"Terrance! Remember when I told you that Tyler went off to Wonderbolts camp with the rainbow guy a few months ago?! He was actually kidnapped! And Dash came to our house after she chased-" Terrance covered his brother's mouth, a fierce glare on his face.

"I don't have time for this!" He shoved him away, brushing off his tux.

"Now back off before I march you back home and beat your stupid face back into some sort of sense you party addicted ANIMAL." He turned before his brother could say something else, going down the middle of the theatre towards the well-lit stage.

"Terrance!" He was about to rush forward, only getting stopped by the gray mare before him.

"You stop right there mister! You're not going to ruin your brother's big night!"

"Back off you snotty weirdo! My friend's in trouble and I need my brother's help!" What happened next actually surprised Phillip. She nearly tackled him in the waist and slung him over her shoulder. For a sophisticated mare, she was ridiculously strong.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Put me down!" He struggled and kicked at her, still getting carried out of the place slowly. She was miraculously able to cart him out of the place, throwing him on the ground outside with a huff. She panted a bit and readjusted her bow tie, slinking behind the door of the theatre as Phillip picked himself up from the wet slush on the ground.

"Come back when you have some respect for Terrance!"

"You're wasting your time with him! Gay guys don't go out with mares!"

"HE IS NO SUCH ORIENTATION AND YOU WILL SAY NOTHING MORE." She raised her voice harshly at him, her eyes bugging out as she pointed viciously. She slid behind the door, leaving the disgruntled man wet and cold in the dimming sky.

"Second time's the charm." He said as he moved towards the door to try again, feeling a hand grab his shoulder just before he could enter.

"Hi Phillip!"

"AH!" Pinkie was right behind him, sporting a jacket he thought he lost at her last party.

"Sweet baby Christ you scared the piss out of me!" He panted, immediately getting hugged anyway.

"I have a tendency of doing that." She giggled, licking his wet face cutely.

"How did you know I was out here?" He questioned as she pulled back, her smiling like a child that did a naughty thing… and enjoyed it.

"I could smell ya…" He raised an eyebrow at that, only making her laugh more.

"And I followed you." She gave him another peck on the nose, grabbing his arm at the same time.

"So, I know it's only been 33 minutes, 57 seconds and 10 milliseconds since we last had a rut but I was wondering if you'd like to come over again for some cake and movies… THEN do some more rutting!" She bounced in place ever so slightly, Phillip's head too clouded too really listen.

"Pinkie I actually need to ask you something." He said, starting off towards his house with Pony in tow.

"What's that pudding pop?"

"I overheard Scootaloo saying you gave her a job… involving my house." Her smiling face paused and stared at him for a good few seconds, an ear twitching strangely.

"Really? That's really weird." She kept her expression, still gripping his arm tight and pulling him towards sugar cube corner.

"Also my friend's been sort of kidnapped so I can't really do anything but look for him right now!" He pulled his arm from her, watching her expression and mane drop.

"If you could please help me look for him maybe we can catch Rainbow Dash!" She now looked confused, her ears dropping down against her head.

"Rainbow Dash? She's a kidnapper?"

"Yes! She's got my friend Tyler and we need to save him!" He put his hands to her shoulders, shaking her a bit to get the message through her adorable Pink head. She stared into his eyes for a good few seconds, the cogs in her head turning.

"Alright, alright… I think I got something at home that could help us." She reasoned, her ears perking back up.

"What is it?"

"It's… it's hard to explain. You gotta come see it!" She pulled him sharply with her, both hands gripping your wrist.

"Just tell me what it is!"

"I can't! You just gotta come see it!" He rolled his eyes and groaned, getting pulled through the slushy snow down the road. He faded in and out while he was being pulled, trying to come up with some way he could help Tyler. Before he knew it though he was pulled into the bakery, seeing it was open and inhabited with a few customers. She let him go so she could grab a cupcake or two, motioning him to follow her down a small flight of stairs. He took one look down there and almost immediately stepped back. If he'd ever pictured a rape cave that was it. It was dark, concrete, a basement and most of all was now occupied by a pony that could've possibly been stalking him for the last few days. He stopped at the top of the stairs, hesitant to go down. Pinkie noticed pretty quick, turning to look up at him.

"Well what are you waiting for you big silly?" She said with a smile, her mane bouncing as she did.

"I think I'd be more comfortable waiting up here." He said with palpable concern in his voice. She gave him an "are you serious?" look, adding her own bit of Pinkie charm as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh come on Puddin! You know it's safe with Pinkie!" She opened her arms up as if asking for a hug, hoping this would attract the man down the stairs. He didn't seemed swayed however, backing away from the door.

"No thanks… I'm good." He turned away to just walk off, ready to go searching on his own for his friend. That is until he bumped into something big and blue.

"Hey there runt." Came Rainbow Dash's voice, her giving him a mighty push in the chest.

"WHOA!" With that he tumbled down the stairs behind him, painfully falling backwards down in the rape cave. He landed right before Pinkie's feet, looking up to see the door closing to the basement.

"What… the fuck?" He muttered out, his head spinning as he felt someone flip him over to his stomach, clasping something to his wrists.

"Oh that was just Dash executing the last step in our plan." She giggled, lifting his arms up above his head and dragging him somewhere. He couldn't struggle, his head was still swimming from the recent trauma and he could barely see in the dark of the basement. Everything was just a blur until he felt himself propped up against a wall. His arms were strung up on something, like a chain hanging from the ceiling. Something replaced the concrete under his butt as he was moved, something softer and fluffier. Eventually all the movement stopped, letting him come back to his senses. He made out that he was on a mattress on the floor, his hands bound above his head with leather straps. With extreme concern he pulled and yanked at the pinkish bonds, the rattling of chains following as he started to panic.

"Pinkie?! What are you doing?! This is really starting to get kind of creepy!" He looked around, searching for the pink thing herself until he saw her in the corner of the room, smiling as she slipped out of her usual winter clothing. She was just sliding into a pair of black elbow gloves when she looked back at him, going from Adorable Pink pony to Adorable Pink mistress.

"I asked if you wanted to come over for another rut. I gave you a choice funny buns." She removed a gag from a box, coming over to him and kneeling on the mattress before him with evil intent in her eyes.

"You could say "yes" or "no" but you should've known you couldn't deny good ol Pinkie." She smiled sweetly at him, tickling his chin and planting a delicate kiss on the nose of his terrified face.

"What are you going to do to me?" He ask in a trembling voice, hands balled up into fists as she licked his cheek lustfully.

"Just rut you… and keep you down here in case I ever need a rut." She reached down and fiddled with his belt, easily pulling it off before he started struggling.

"Wait, keep me down here?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He kicked and wiggled as she pulled his pants off, easily tearing off his shoes and socks.

"The ultimate kink! I've always wanted my own sex slave!" She giggled and snapped the elastic on his undies, bringing the gag to his mouth slowly.

"No! Let me go god damn it!" He twisted and yanked his head away from the gag, seeming to only amuse her further.

"You can struggle all you want sugar top. But eventually you'll tire out or just submit to your Pinkie Mistress." She stuck the gag in his mouth and tied it quickly, silencing him and keeping her eyes trained on his glare. She then moved to straddle his hips, rubbing her crotch against his and caressing his chest with gloved hands. Her tail whipped about behind her, slowly settling on wrapping around the poor boy's leg and squeezing tightly.

"Ow... ong?" He muffled through the gag, feeling her press her soft, sweet snoot in the crook of his neck. She licked and nibbled his as her large boobs squished against his chest, both of them barely held back by her tiny, inexcusably tiny bra.

"Forever silly! Now that I've captured you why would I let you go?" She giggled into his neck, her now gripping both his nipples perversely. His expression dropped to one of sadness and fear, him not even struggling anymore under the chubby pink mare.

"Oh don't be sad boytoy, I'll feed you and make sure you get plenty of love. Maybe if you're well behaved you can even come share the bed with me… if you're well behaved that is."

_**Authour's notes: **__**THANK GOD IT'S DONE. This chapter took forever I swear. I hope you enjoyed it, if you don't like chubby Pinkie well I'm sorry. I like her. And her belly… she's got nice boobs what can I say? …STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Harassment Chronicles  
Fuck Me it's Fluttershy

_**7 weeks before chapter 4…**_

It was a cool in Ponyville that October afternoon. Shops were just opening and ponies were beginning to emerge from their homes in new scarfs and jackets to purchase the goods of the market. Leaves were falling from their trees with oranges and yellows almost completely covering the ground in dry clusters. Fluttershy, was among them. She had her thick green sweater on, her neck wrapped up in her soft blue scarf. Rarity was kind enough to have donated a new hat to her, an adorable bunny face on it with little ears sticking out the top. It was late morning, a breakfast in her rotund belly and a smile on her face. It was a bit of a downer in fall, her critters usually went into hibernation this time of year. Half of her friends were already gone, leaving her rather lonely as of late.

Never the less, she had to feed herself. So food she set off to buy, making her way into market. Everything was normal as usual. Applejack was still making out with her new "boyfriend" RJ in a rather noisy if not forceful way, Rarity was stroking Anon's hair and Scootaloo was taking secret pictures of RJ's butt. Fluttershy didn't really approve but she had to agree, RJ's cheeks looked pretty squeezable. Before long, something caught her attention.

"I'm a shepherd for you and I'll guide ya through. Let me be, your everlasting light." Came the soft, singing voice of a young man and his old guitar. She stopped when she spotted him, taking a scoot behind something to keep herself hidden. He was sitting on a small box, a little drum on the side of it with a drum pedal before it so he could tap out the beat with his free foot. His guitar case was open in front of him, a few shiny coins and dollars in it. He'd stop singing to thank anyone that dropped money in.

"Let me be, you're everlasting li-thank you pink pony." Pinkie giggled furiously as he stopped for a second, bouncing off as he continued on. Fluttershy continued to look on from her vantage point, a blush forming on her face as her eyes wondered over the rest of the mysterious boy. He was dressed in some old, raggedy military jacket, a white undershirt under that with military pants on his legs. Strangely enough, none of his clothes were camouflaged, but rather a worn black. His boots were just as old, barely fitting round his feet due to the numerous cuts and tears in the leather. She blushed even harder at his messy hair, giving him a bit of a rough and tumble style. Of course her courage was nowhere near high enough for her to actually go up and talk to him.

"Hey Fluttershy whatcha starin at?" She squeaked and almost jumped out of her skin, turning to see her pinkish friend.

"Pinkie! You scared me half death!" Fluttershy gasped as she put a hand to her chest. Her friend only giggled, following her friends gaze to the man on the box.

"You peeping Flutters?"

"Peeping? I um… er… no." She stuttered out, getting a funny smile from Pinkie.

"Why don't you go over and say hi?" Fluttershy squeaked and started blushing hard, pulling her scarf up a bit to cover her face.

"What?! No, no, no! Pinkie I-I don't think I could in a million years!" She reasoned, her wings extending out and twitching. Easily spotting this, Pinkie got a hold of her friend's hand.

"C'mon Fluttershy it'll be fun! All ya gotta do is say hi to him!" She shot back, tugging Fluttershy right along.

"Pinkie wait!" It was too late, by the time Fluttershy had gotten her hand out of Pinkie's the man had his gaze fixed on them both. With an even more intense blush, Fluttershy pulled her hat down to try and hide herself from that eerily infectious smile of his.

"Hey pink pony." He said simply to Pinkie, continue to strum as his gaze moved to Flutter.

"Who's this?" He asked to the mare, only getting a squeak from her.

"This is my friend Fluttershy! I think she really wanted to meet you." He smirked and actually stopped playing, setting his guitar down.

"Really now? Well isn't this a treat?" He sounded almost completely different when he wasn't singing, his voice an octave deeper then it seemed.

"_Oh no, listen to that voice!" _Flutter thought in a panic, lifting her hat just enough to see his gaze right on her face. He chuckled as she covered her eyes again, shaking in her shoes.

"Heh, heh… looks like it." He said, scooping up the money from his case. Pinkie gave Fluttershy a push, moving her towards him.

"Pinkie please!" She squeaked out, whispering to her friend in panic.

"No need to be so nervous. I don't bite." He said as he picked up his guitar again, addressing her directly. Flutter very slowly lifted her hat, trying to steady herself.

"H-hi…" She squeaked, revealing herself while she still shook. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the adorable pony, starting a new song.

"Why don't we start with names? Can you tell me your name honey?" Her ears perked at the use of the word "honey", giving her a bit of a confidence boost.

"My… my name's Fluttershy." She whispered, surprised he even heard her.

"Fluttershy, I like that name. Very suggestive, but in a good sense. My name's Markus." Flutter smiled at him, the very slight confidence in her growing.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! You're really good at guitar aren't you?!" She squealed, drawing the attention of everyone in the square.

"Yeah I guess. Haven't had much to do lately besides play." He said simply, giving a nod to another generous donator.

"It's nice to meet you… Markus." She squeaked out, taking a step back from him as her wings started to extend out.

"But I have to go. Shopping and… EEK!" She turned and ran, leaving Markus and Pinkie to watch.

"I'm guessing she's very shy."

"Oh you have no idea mister."

Shy tried to continue shopping, being mostly successful in it but largely distracted. Her mind kept going back to Markus and his playing. Mostly due to the fact that she could still hear the faint sound of him and his guitar. After some purchasing of things for soup, salad and bunny food, she fancied herself a treat. Nervous as always she approached AJ's apple stand. With a blush on her face, it was a full 10 seconds before AJ pulled her face from RJ's.

"Well howdy Fluttershy." She said through gasps of breath, readjusting her hat with an obvious blush.

"Hi Applejack. C-can I get 3 of those apple fritters?"

"Course shy, RJ honey, grab three of them fritters!" The young man obeyed of course, bagging the delicious bready snacks for the buttery pony.

"Thanks Applejack… I see you're still with RJ." The orange pony chuckled and grabbed the boy before he could even hand over the goods.

"Course we are! RJ's my little boy!" She put him in a head lock, playfully wrestling him whether he liked it or not.

"H-here ya g-OW!" She took the baggy, watching with a strangely increasing amount of arousal.

"I… um…" AJ chuckled as she completely dominated the poor little man, his pulling not even making her budge.

"Come on RJ fight me a little!" At that she turned and fled, leaving the overly touchy pony to her wrestling.

"Ah am fightin!" She looked back to see that AJ had taken RJ to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark by the time Fluttershy had finished making dinner, seeing that even more of her little friends had left. She sighed unhappily, taking a single plate of greens and what not to the table and sitting. Alone. It was at least warm in the house, a small fire going on in the living room and a book waiting for her on her chair. Still though, it was quiet and lonely in her tiny home. She let out a sigh, munching on her food in the dim light of her lamp. In her boredom, her eyes began to wonder. Peering out her window, she spotted a tiny, flickering orange light in the woods.

"What could that be?" She stood up and moved closer, seeing a fire. Suddenly there was a gnawing in the back of her head, a feeling or irritation building in her. Campers. She did not enjoy the company of those human hooligans at all. Last time she saw campers around her woods, there were beavers with bear cans and bunnies stuck in cellophane wrappers for weeks afterwards. Finally faced with something to do, she got her coat and flash light. She opened the door and made her way out, stamping angrily over to the sight of the fire with light in hand.

"Who's out there?!" She called out, seeing someone stand up from behind the fire.

"Oh, am I not supposed to be here?" She recognized that voice, stopping dead in her tracks and nearly dropping her flash light. Her wings shot out, thankfully hidden slightly by the dark. He was still dressed in his jacket and what not, this time buttoned up with a dirty old beret atop his head. She just stood there, embarrassed, surprised and at the same time aroused.

"Hello?" He called back, taking a step forward. She squeaked, shaking in his presence.

"M-Markus?!" She gasped, dropping the light. She watched him relax, a smile going across his face.

"Hey I know you! Fluttershy right?" She froze up, her ears flopping against her head.

"What are you doing out here?" She squeaked out, watching him sit on the ground before his fire.

"Should I leave?" He said nervously, rubbing his chest with both arms in the cold.

"I… um… j-just keep the place clean… throw the bottles away you know?" She said nervously, stepping closer to him.

"But what are you doing here?" He sighed and took a sip from a bottle of something, staring into the fire.

"Didn't make quite enough money today at the market, couldn't afford a hotel for the night." She raised an eyebrow, standing next to him as he sat.

"The hotel? I thought you lived here."

"No I just blew in 2 days ago. My funds are running a bit low."

"You're a… you're a drifter then?"

"Pretty much." He was rather blunt about it, sighing tiredly. She looked around a bit, seeing a motley camouflage tent and a small backpack leaning against it with extra clothes stuffed into it.

"But… it's cold out..."

"Yeah I know…" She only stood there after his words, inspecting every aspect of him carefully. He was shivering quite a bit, his jacket thin and torn in plenty of places, some parts only held together with patches. He cheeks and nose were red, hands tucked under his jacket. The motherly instinct in her started to cry, the need to nurture hard to ignore.

"Fluttershy?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Um… I'll just… let you get to it then… sleep well Markus." She backed out of the place, her wings still fluttering a bit.

"See ya Fluttershy." He gave a slight wave, curling up to conserve his own heat. She kept her eyes focused on him, her thoughts conflicted,

"Oh... Fluttershy… you wouldn't leave a little animal out here in the cold would you? Look at him!" She looked back and saw him retreating into his tent.

"Too late now…" She sighed, going back into her warm house and collapsing into her chair.

"Tomorrow… for sure…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was even colder, a fierce wind blew through the town and the market wasn't as bustling as the day before, the sky over cast with deep grey clouds. Fluttershy set out any way. While she didn't have the need to buy anything, she had ulterior motives. After practicing in the mirror for an hour, she was ready to finally invite Markus over to stay. She was still nervous of course, heading into town and clutching a freshly baked little pastry for him. She blushed the entire way, struggling to fight against the swift wind. While trying to shield her eyes, she bumped into something, squeaking and looking up to see Rainbow Dash punching a dense cloud.

"Oh hey Fluttershy! What's the roll for?"

"Um… nothing." Her friend raised an eyebrow, watching the mare smile slowly and hold in her giggles.

"Nothing?" Another torrent of stifled girlyness followed her question, the mare before her seeming more like a school filly then a grown pony.

"I'm gonna ask that boy in the market to come stay with me!" She squeed, bouncing in place a bit and confusing her friend even further.

"Wait, that dirty hobo playing guitar?"

"Hobo? He is NOT hobo! He is a drifter and down on his luck!" She insisted, not making Dash budge an inch from her judging gaze.

"Fluttershy why would you bring a homeless human into your house?"

"Well I can't just let him sleep outside could I? He's just a kid and he needs someone to watch over him." With that her rainbow friend narrowed her eyes at her, hands going to her hips.

"I like where this is going." She said with a lower tone, Flutter blushing harder.

"I didn't mean it like that…" She whispered, trying to sneak past the mare.

"Fluttershy do you like a boy?" Rainbow asked her now shifty eyed friend, leaning in to increase the intensity.

"…maybe." She squeaked out. Her friend laughed a bit and patted the pony's shoulder, backing off.

"That's real cute Fluttershy. Glad to see you finally coming out of your shell." She gave the mare a slap on the back, the cloud slowly floating upwards from behind them.

"I gotta get this weather bull crap done, but don't hesitate to call me if you need any help reeling him in." She said with a wink, chuckling at Fluttershy's growing blush.

"Thanks Dash." She said quietly, feeling a pang of courage as her friend took off into the sky. Her face still red cheeked and ears still erect she continued into the market, seeing business as usual only with less shoppers. The sweet sound of Markus's music lightly drifting through the air filled her mind, the volume increasing steadily. What she wasn't hearing was bothering her however, whereas yesterday he sang along with his own playing, today there was only the gentle strumming of the strings. On sight of him, she swore she almost had a heart attack.

He was red in the nose, sniffling and coughing rather frequently. He slumped sharply to one side, leaning on an elbow that rested on his leg. His face was contorted into a fake look of wellness, the weakness and sickly features powering through easily. With a pang of motherly instinct, she dropped her pastry and rushed up to him, skidding to a stop just before slamming right into the boy. He noticed her and looked up with a tired, curious stare.

"You again?" He asked wheezily, continuing his playing regardless.

"What can I do ya for Fluttershy?"

"Markus… you look terrible." She squeaked, kneeling in front of him.

"That's what you get for sleepin in the woods. Gonna try and earn some more money today." He snorted something back up, his breathing more labored. Flutter's expression immediately turned sour at the young man, actually making him shrink back a bit in intimidation.

"I-I heard a mare named Lyra gives work and shelter to humans…" He squeaked out, hoping to qualm the angry looking mare before him.

"Markus you're sick." She stated simply, standing up and towering over him with hands on her hips.

"I am not sick. I have a bit of the sniffles but that's something a little bit of music and food will fix."

"Have you had breakfast?" She asked quickly, stumping him for a good second.

"Huh?"

"Breakfast. Someone as young as you needs a good breakfast every morning. Especially when they're sick."

"No, I didn't have anything to eat. And I'm not sick anyway so it doesn't matter." She leered at him, her arms now crossing as her "I'm disappointed" face burned into his very soul.

"You're kinda creeping me out now…" He squeaked nervously, his playing stopping as other ponies and people started to stare. He and her kept silent for the next few moments, the tension building as Markus felt the need to start running again.

"I'll go get breakfast at Lyra's right now!" He said quickly, getting off his box with a wheeze and starting to pack up his stuff. With a stern hand however, Flutter grabbed him by the ear and had him under her control.

"No you don't, Lyra only gives free rooms and food so she can lure boys like you into her bedroom!" everyone in earshot of her words turned and gasped, Lyra blushing intensely next to her long time roommate.

"Is THAT why you spent all our money on a water bed?!" A cream colored mare yelled at her friend as she slinked away quickly.

"I deny everything!" She squealed, rushing into her house and leaving the crowd to take its eyes off the boy being dragged off by the pony. He had packed his guitar just in time to get yanked along, complying out of his own timid nature.

"L-let go of me god damn it! I'm a grown man!" He growled, pulling at Flutter's surprisingly tight grip on his ear. She persisted and pulling him into the forest however, the pressure not letting up as he struggled to keep his bent over posture.

"You're coming with me to get some food. I will NOT let a young man starve himself for no reason!" She growled, getting another series of coughs from him as he tried to form a protest.

"AND you're going to get some medicine for that."

"But I'm not sick!" He slapped her hand off his ear, standing back up and rubbing the side of his head.

"I appreciate it but I don't need or want your charity!" He was more than surprised to see her turn about to face him, her eyes suddenly wide and intense as with their focus on him. He met her pupils and immediately felt the regret run through him, never in his life having been this intimidated by anything. She didn't need to use her stare for long, even with an extra 4 inches of height on her, he hunched over in another series of harsh, raspy coughs.

"Okay, okay you win! Just no more staring!" He gasped, getting a smile from her end. Without a word she started off with a slow walk for her house, inviting Markus to stand next to her in case he needed something to lean on. He took the spot, but disappointed her in his ability to support himself.

"Here we are, home sweet home." She said softly as she welcomed him in, taking his case and setting it out of the way for him. He took a second to look around the place, his body giving a shiver as the warm air rushed over him.

"Looks cozy…" He said just as quietly, bending down to untie his boots. Flutter set off to do exactly what she promised, heading into the kitchen to fetch medicine and make her guest something to curb his hunger.

"Where should I sit?"

"Just have a seat on the couch. I-if you want to I mean." She now felt the ever present nervousness that usually defined her demeanor creep back, now he was in her house. Not only that, but he was closer to her. Close enough that she could see every detail of his young, experienced and tired body as he collapsed on the couch. She couldn't find a reason as to why, but for some reason the prospect of this whole situation was making her feel oddly... warm.

This human boy was young, good looking, just the right build for her but the best for Flutter, he was in need of care. She could already imagine herself nurturing this poor boy, mending his weary body back to health, being the center of his world while he recovered. It gave her such a warm feeling inside. She could see it now, a bed ridden, naked Markus half covered by the sheets of her bed, just begging her to come join him so he could thank her for being such a wonderful care taker. Or, a sickly, limp Markus strewn across her couch in total vulnerability, willing to let Flutter release her tensions by giving her full access to her burning hot body. Oh the possibilities. It distracted her only slightly while she cooked, her blushing flights of whimsy letting an egg or two get burned. But no harm was done. Sooner than later she had placed a plate of 3 eggs, two pieces of buttery toast, a cup of yogurt and an apple on the table. A class of orange juice, a mug of coffee and a tablet of Zecora's cure all to compliment. She peeped into the living room to fetch him, finding him lazily strewn across the couch with the face of sleepy angel.

"Daaaaw. So cute!" She giggled, approaching the couch and putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Markus… Maaaaaarkus." She uttered softly, coaxing him back to awareness. He opened his eyes with a snort, startled slightly.

"Wha…" He grunted, wiping his nose with a dirty sleeve. She giggled and used a hand to lightly stroke his hair, ignoring the strange look she received.

"Breakfast is ready." She cooed, letting him stand up wobbly and move into the kitchen where he slumped into a chair. She followed and took a seat opposite of him, smiling meekly when she saw how he beamed at the platter laid out before him. He dug right in, not the least bit nervous as Flutter watched him with intrigue. She hadn't ever made acquaintance with a human before, but she was starting to see what Applejack and Rarity saw in them.

"So Markus… how did you get to drifting?" She asked quietly, getting his attention as he looked up from his plate with full cheeks.

"Oh… that. Well uh… it's a very long story. One I don't like telling." He insisted, appearing suspiciously nervous.

"Why's that Markus?" She scooted closer to the table, moving a hand to the middle of it incase hand touching were to become available.

"It's not my greatest moment. Not by a long shot." He grumbled, taking a drink of coffee and a mouthful of eggs.

"Please? I'd love to hear it." She insisted sweetly, scooting up closer to him and putting a hand to his arm. He sighed and kept his gaze forward, recollecting it into the quickest version he could think of.

"I was enlisted into the Royal Defense Force by the family when I was 18. Was about to get shipped out to the changeling capital to fend off the "growing" bug menace."

"How did you end up here?"

"I bailed on that crap. Ran out of Canterlot with the clothes on my back the boots on my feet and 50 bits. Been floating here and there ever since." He chugged down the rest of the drinks before him, attacking his toast hungrily. She felt a twinge of disbelief, sure he looked beat to hell and dirty as someone who'd had spent the last month just walking through every town in Equestria. But the age issue still pestered her thought.

"How old are you exactly?" She questioned softly, moving slightly closer to him.

"21." He answered through mouthfuls of food, her eyes almost popping from her skull.

"You've been on the streets for 3 years?!" She squealed, getting a hold of his sleeve and pulling on him sharply. He shook right along with her, too weak to resist.

"Only a year and a half! What does it matter?" He begged, almost dropping his silverware. She stopped shaking him abruptly, her eyes wild and spooked.

"Y-you're too young! Where's your mother?! You need to get to school!" She squeaked desperately, her nose almost touching his nose. He panted in surprise, unable to really comprehend exactly what she was yelling at him. Realizing that she was basically attacking him, her hands quickly let go of him as she leaned back away from him.

"I-I'm… oh goodness…" She whimpered, getting up from the table and backing away.

"I'm so sorry Markus." Her ears flopped down against her head, her tail wrapping round her own leg.

"It's fine… I've had to do much worse things for a breakfast before." He actually gave a smile, trying to lessen the harsh mood before covering his mouth for a cough. She could only blush, her mind now racing with methods of securing a way to get him to spend the night. But he stood up from his empty plate, hunched over and tired but still picking his things up and moving to the sink.

"Thank you very much Fluttershy but I think I ought to be going now. Gotta pack up, get movin and leave tomorrow. You know how it is." He said quickly as he made for the door, followed closely by Fluttershy.

"W-wait you forgot your medicine!" She cried out meekly, missing a grip on his sleeve as he grabbed his case and made a B-line out the door.

"Gotta go!" He rushed out as quickly as he could limp, wheezing and coughing as Fluttershy watched him go from the door, feeling rather defeated. She watched him hobble away for a while, mesmerized by the way tired body moved. He looked manly even when he was running away. She wanted him to come back. Badly. Turning to look into her own home, it was barren. No animals skittered about, even Angel was sleeping during most of the day. The loneliness was setting in, she didn't want to spend even one more day alone here. Grabbing her scarf and hat up she headed out the door. She was too nervous to chase after the sickly soldier, no good in beating a dead horse after all. Maybe all she needed was a stroll round town. Maybe ask Rarity over for tea or get a book from Twilight. Just anything to occupy her time rather than spending time in an empty nest. The second she stepped out however, a blue rainbow blur slammed into the ground before her.

"AH!"

"Fluttershy what are you doing?!" Her Pegasus friend questioned, motioning towards the direction her man had escaped.

"W-what do you mean?" She shrank in the mare's presence, her obviously not satisfied with the performance.

"You just let him run away! I thought you had this!" She barked, her eyes shaming and disappointed.

"I did! He just ran away too fast I couldn't-"

"Do need help with this? Because frankly that was a bit sad." She interrupted, getting her friend to fall silent before her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked almost in a whisper, watching her friend turn to look off into the woods.

"How bad do you want him? Be honest, I promise not to tell any pony." The buttery mare blushed, twiddling her thumbs and looking to the ground.

"I'd… I'd really like to have him stay for a bit. He's pretty sick."

"Is that the ONLY reason? If all you want to do is nurse him up then I don't think I'm gonna be much help to you." The pink maned Pegasus squeaked a bit, looking from side to side before pulling Dash closer to whisper in her ear.

"Promise not to tell?" Dash made a zipper motion across her mouth, giving a thumbs up.

"How long would it take for me to get him into my bedroom with your help?" The rainbow horse smirked with narrowed eyes, her tail giving a swish in growing excitement.

"I guarantee by the end of the week he'll be kissin your feet." With that Flutter smiled and perked up, not minding something like that at all.

"How do you plan to do it?"

"Eh… it might be better if I didn't tell you." Suddenly the smile was gone.

"Wha-… why?"

"You said he was sick right?"

"Yes… Dash what are you planning?!" She asked with a new found alarm, her friend spreading her wings and already flying off.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. I won't hurt him. Just give him a little push in your direction."

"But-" She took off with a loud bang, ruffling Flutter's mane and rustling quite a bit of leaves as the rainbow trailed close behind her. Flutter watched her go with hands over her ears, mane slightly frizzy and scarf almost ripped off in the blast.

"I… I need a drink." She squeaked, trying her best to shake off the events of the last few minutes, heading into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a tired head and aching feet Flutter returned home. It was growing dark outside, the skies still cloudy and gray as she collapsed on the couch before the dim embers of her fire. She had spent the day relaxing with friends, drinks with Pinkie Pie, a conversation with Twilight and a notable avoiding of Applejack. Ever since she had gotten her new boyfriend it seemed her thing had become public groping and wrestling. By now it was getting creepy. But she had a full day. Now it was time to rest in her lonely house. The pitter patter of rain hit the windows around her, drawing her thoughts from her sleepiness to that young man that had ran out of her house that late morning. It was dark, cold, windy and now it was raining. Her conscience pretty much depended on the wellbeing of others. Now her crush was sitting out in the rain by himself in a tent with nothing but that guitar. She wanted to go out again and just drag him back. Just pull him right along whether he wanted it or not so she could have something to love and care for. The sudden desire for a warm body to be next to hers was constantly gnawing at her as she attempted her sleep. Just when she thought she was going to have to get "handy" with this issue, there came a series of desperate knocks at the door.

"Hello?! Fluttershy?!" It was Markus. He sounded scared to say the least.

"Fluttershy please! I'm sorry for this morning just please let me in! I'll do anything!" She shot up at the growing intensity of his voice, sapping her fatigue and jumping up from the couch. She ripped the door open and grabbed the body before her, pulling the soaked, shivering man inside. She pulled a bit too hard though, sending Markus right into her with a surprised gasp.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" He hugged into her, glad to be out of the wicked weather outside. The feeling of his arms round her, the weight pressing down on her, the warm face buried in her shoulder, she had to fight creaming her pants.

"Markus? What's wrong?" She kept her soothing tone, able to guess what caused such a random, massive storm. He picked himself up, setting down his case and dropping to the floor in an exhausted heap.

"Rainstorm… wind… so tired." He wheezed, still coughing and struggling to take in air. That was all she needed to hear.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said with a smile, turning him to lay on his back so she could start removing his wet clothing. He didn't move, or struggle, he just laid there and let her work. Much to her happiness, his jacket slid right off. Next were his boots and socks, all of which went into the hamper in the corner of the room. She stopped at his belt however, her hands hovering over it as she blushed in the weak light of the single lamp.

"It's alright… I don't think I can hardly move." He coughed, completely debilitated from his sickness. She then felt as if the universe had exploded in her mind and the entirety of it all came together into one singularity in time and space to spell out "GROPE HIM NOW" before her in glittering stars. Thus, she removed his pants gently. Trying not to seem like a pervert, she ignored the groping opportunity and moved an arm under his legs, another snaking under his neck.

"What are you doing?" He moaned, fighting his sleepiness.

"Moving you to the couch, just relax."

"You can't pick me up…" He groaned, his eyes not even focused on her as they were closed. He was probably right, but Fluttershy had a powerful force on her side. Pure sexual desire. She grunted as she lifted him right off the floor, finding his weight to be much less than she expected. But still heavy.

"Wow… you're strong." He said quietly, getting quickly set down on her couch and feeling himself almost nod off right there. She stopped for a second to kneel next to him, looking over him to see if any damage had been done. He was covered in bruises and cuts, his skin paler than the usual humans and thinner as well. He was obviously malnourished, his face thinning just like the rest of him. She stole a glance at his crotch, her wings popping out with a _"fwump" _behind her. He was bulging. Even when he was cold he had quite a little hill between his legs. Maybe it was just the tight, military briefs that struggled to hold back his beast, or maybe it was exactly what she hoped and he was the biggest stallion she had ever seen. Whatever it was, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you… you're a saint…" He moaned, smiling at her. She giggled and got his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks for coming back." She whispered back, feeling the cold fingers warm between her palms. She watched as his eyes slowly closed, letting him fall into a soft, peaceful slumber. He looked happy, she felt happy, in general things seemed to be working in her favor. Now that he was asleep however, a certain something was begging for her attention. With rising tail she turned back and scooted down on her knees, her head getting level with his crotch and that insane bulge of his.

"Wow… look at it." She said curiously to herself, leaning in close enough that her nose touched to it. She drew in a deep whiff of him, her toes curling and wings fluttering at his intoxicating smell. A mix between male musk and his own unique scent. She shivered as she took in another, her eyes rolling back in the pure delight she was feeling. Her hands came up quickly and gripped the elastic of his undies, pulling it up and over the treasure tucked inside. As she pulled back, her eyes grew larger and larger, the shaft being exposed reminding her of a full grown-

"Stallion…" She gasped as the telltale medial ring showed itself, the folded thing spring loaded to unfold and slap against her wrist. She nearly fainted. The whiteness of his own skin had transferred onto the shaft and head, even having the flare at the tip. When he was limp she guessed 5 inches, the hand supporting the shaft taking into account its notable weight. She hadn't seen a human's genitals before, but she was well aware from 3 of her friends that humans were definitely not hung like stallions. But there it was. As if by some magic this human was sporting the goods of Big Mac. With another hand she pushed her way down to get a handful of the family jewels. She felt the smexy level burst through the charts as the stallion aspect of him also covered this area, the things big enough to fill her hand and then some. She was conflicted now, to try and take this thing on now would be a project. He'd probably wake up anyway, even then getting this thing into full gear might take a while. So, with heavy heart, she put her new toy down and pulled his undies up, finding that she couldn't even fit the thing in. The shaft even when flaccid surpassed the brim of his garments. Grabbing the head in her lips, she folded it back the way she found it and tucked it away. Now with the taste of Markus in her mouth, she smooched his forehead and cleaned up. His clothes went in the laundry room, his shoes by the door, guitar in the corner and he himself was quickly covered with the softest blanket she could find.

"Good night… precious." She squeaked out, expecting no response but admiring her own bravery, slinking off to bed for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Markus, time for lunch!" Chirped Fluttershy as she pushed a cart of food into the sterile white room of the hospital, her tiny nurse skirt flowing quite freely in the wind. Markus lay in his bed before her, an arm in a cast and a tired expression on his face, still able to smile at the busty little nurse before him.

"Ms. Fluttershy, so good to see you again." He said with a smile, the pony pulling up a chair and sitting adjacent to his head. She pulled the cart up close and took a spoon full of whatever they were serving him, putting a hand under his head to keep it propped up.

"Open wide, here comes the choo choo train." She cooed seductively, feeding him a bit of food while he stilled smile. Their eyes met as she pulled the silver ware out of his mouth, retrieving more food for him.

"You're such a good nurse Fluttershy. I feel real lucky I get to spend so much time with you." She fed him another mouthful, blushing and smiling at his comment.

"Oh you're too sweet Markus." She cooed, just now noticing her breasts seemed much perkier than she remembered, also getting the feeling of more cushion in her booty.

"No. Ms. Fluttershy… I think I love you." He said as his good hand weakly touched to her arm, his warm and gentle touch giving her that fuzzy feeling inside.

"I want to repay you for all you've done for me." He said with a growing smile, his eyes drifting down to the growing bulge in the hospital sheets. Her eyes followed as well, her giving a gasp as her hands went up to her mouth.

"Markus… are you suggesting-"

"Only for you Fluttershy, I've been saving it for that special one. I think you've more than earned it." She blushed and got off the chair, making her way down to stand level with his bulge. Rather than pulling the covers off and making him cold, she climbed up onto the bed with him, now content to peel off his blanket and use her own body to keep him warm.

"Oh… my…" She squeaked, seeing the hard, ready to roll beast before her. He was substantial, bigger than any stallion she had ever known in her entire life. And it was all for her.

"Just be gentle… I'm still sore from the accident." He said, motioning to his bad arm. She smirked and pulled off her panties, leaning down so that her bare lips touched to his throbbing member.

"Don't worry, I'll always been gentle… and call me "Momma" from now on." She cooed into his ear, feeling him shiver helplessly under her as she grabbed the thing in her hand, pulling it upwards to penetrate herself. Just as she felt the thick head of him parting her lips, her alarm clock went off.

"_**MEEEEEP! MEEEEP! MEEEEP!" **_With a start she popped her eyes open to see the little black box blaring with the most annoying sound in the world. Quickly she silenced it with a slap to its shut off button. She was tempted to do more than that though, having been woken up from the best wet dream of her life. But she settled instead on just letting out a soft grumble and sitting up, her mane frizzy and messy and her underwear completely soaked by her own juices. Not wanting to lie in bed with a wet spot, she pulled herself out and sighed. Pulling on her soft, warm robe she made for her bathroom in the other room. She opened the door to the living room, the events of last night now confirming themselves at the sight of a certain human's hand hanging off the couch. She stopped in her tracks, feeling a smile creep along her lips. Judging by the sound of his breathing, he was still dead asleep. With such freedom, she made her way to the other side of the couch, finding the upper half of him exposed with the blanket covering the good part. Never the less, she kneeled down before him and felt his forehead. He was burning up. His breathing was heavy and labored, coming from his mouth only with a painfully red looking nose to top it off.

"Oh goodness. He IS really sick." Her hand had long stopped just feeling his forehead, moving the rake through his short hair lovingly. With simple curiosity, she leaned in slowly and took a whiff of him. Her snoot touched to his neck, the air smelling of sleepiness and unwashed man. Even if some found that unpleasant, she immediately fell in love with that smell. It was the smell of her crush, the sweet, subtle scent of a person in need. A need she was more than willing to aid with. She planted a kiss on his cheek while she was at it, standing up and going to the shower like she had planned. In the bathroom she disrobed, feeling a cold nip at her lips as she pulled off her undies. She stopped in front of the mirror, her eyes finding the same problem they had for the last few months. She was admittedly getting a bit chubby. Her breasts were already large on their own but now they were getting ridiculous. A D-cup struggled to hold them in place, not to mention the weight of the things. Her belly ended up supporting them, jutting out from her in a graceful curve that mirrored on the other side with her butt. She didn't like the idea of being this big, but with her job and usual diet as of late, she couldn't help but gain a bit of weight. Her wings could barely get her off the ground these days, not that she needed to fly like Dash, but it looked a bit silly with such small wings on a big body. She sighed unhappily and sulked in the shower, at least enjoying the hot water washing over her voluptuous body.

She wasn't in for too long, after a sufficient washing and what not she was drying herself off in the mirror. After a wrangling of her mane into a towel on her head she pulled her robe back on and opened the door. Much to her surprise, Markus was sitting up on the couch, looking quite miserable.

"Morning." Was all he said, a slight smile on his face and black bags under his eyes.

"Morning…" She said as she approached him, standing at his feet and looking down on him. His smile faded, a bit of guilt in his eyes.

"Look… I'm sorry for yesterday… it was wrong of me to run out on you like that when you were just trying to help." His voice was weak, giving her and excuse to move over closer to his face.

"It's pretty obvious I'm not in the best state right now… if I could just crash here until I get stand up again… I'd owe you for life." He put on his best puppy dog eyes, effectively melting her heart and getting a smile from her.

"You're welcome to stay Markus. As long as you want." She smiled with him, petting his head with a warm, soft hand. He seemed to like it, relaxing as her fingers ran through his hair softly.

"Thank you… I don't have much, but there's 37 bits in my pack if you want em. It's the least I can do."

"I could never take money for this Markus. Just having you here, safe is pay enough for me." He sighed in content, not even throwing her a weird look when her petting had migrated to rubbing his cheek.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked softly, pretty much whispering it in his ear.

"No thanks… feel like I'll just throw it up." He groaned, her hand moving to rub the contour of his jaw and neck.

"I'll just get you some medicine and hot tea then. That should at least help with the bad tummy." She squeaked at the last part, sounding like a mother talking to her baby. All he did was chuckle a bit, willing to accept weird behavior like this if it meant not freezing to death outside.

"Sounds good." She smiled and gave him one last pat on the shoulder, making her way upstairs first to change into something other than a robe. She chose her usual thin shirt and green sweater, a pair of jeans to go with it. Just keeping it simple. She gave him a pat on the head when she passed him, eagerly heading into the kitchen to start making some tea. When the pot lay on the stove waiting to actually get hot, she had a bit of time to think.

"_What luck! That storm may as well blown him right into my bedroom! I can't believe I managed to get a hold of him this quick. But how should I start with him? I could maybe… rub him a little. He seems to like getting petted. Maybe if I make an excuse to try and clothe him… that wouldn't work. Maybe…hm… I'd really like to rock him some time." _She drifted off to day dreaming as the pot warmed in front of her, her eyes dreamy and unfocused.

"_I wonder what lullaby he'd like to be sung… maybe something with soldiers." _She was brought back by the whistling of the shiny metal pot, grabbing it and shutting off the stove. She selected her medicine with a quick scan through her cabinet, debating whether or not she was going to regret it. Theraflu was a human drug that she had just come across, the pony at the pharmacy said it worked like a dream. The only problem, it tasted awful. Like, really awful. She could attest to it. But it killed a cold pretty quick. She mixed in the powder, bringing it out to him and setting it on the coffee table before him.

"Is that Theraflu?" He asked, now completely covered with the blanket, visibly shivering.

"I know it's not very tasty, but it should help make you all better." She pushed to him, watching a cold, thin arm come out from under the white covers to get a hold of the steamy mug. He struggled to lift it up, his arm shaking. It was flat out painful to watch him do this, him taking a sip and immediately burning his mouth.

"Ah… that's hot." She took the mug from him and frowned in worry, feeling the opportunity to mother him more.

"Why don't I do that for you?" He rolled his eyes with another slight smile, pushing himself up higher to so he sat up straighter.

"Sorry…"

"What's wrong exactly Markus? What hurts?"

"Body in general… feel really cold. Sniffles, stomach ache."

"You must have the flu… you might be here longer than you expected."

"Last time I had this I was in bed for a week." He said with a hint of worry in his voice, Flutter's hand finding his shoulder.

"I'll take care of you Markus, no need to worry."

"I don't want to be an intrusion."

"Oh no you won't. This is quite a pleasure Markus." She said sweetly, holding the mug up to his lips and letting him take a very small sip. He adjusted himself on the couch, pulling the blankets snug.

"I'm completely wiped out from this." He said as he leaned back, feeling a pop in his back.

"If you do have the flu it's best you just stay in bed. It's not good to try and move around." She scooted closer, grabbing a small chair and sitting next to him. She let him take another sip of his medicine, the distaste clear on his face.

"Ick… I hate this crap." There was an intense awkward silence, broken only by the sound of another gentle sip.

"Markus… can I tell you something?" She squeaked softly, pulling the mug away from his face. His eyes peered over to her, opening wider to show an expecting look. She shrank back into her chair a bit, feeling a bit pressured now.

"I… I um… you have really nice… hair." He then ran his hand through his own hair, a smile on his face.

"That was oddly random, but thank you Fluttershy. I like your hair too." She smiled with him, immediately getting a handful of her long pink mane and squeezing it tightly.

"Y-you do?" She asked like an excited school girl, him probably noticing the intense blush on her face.

"Always had a weakness for girls with pink hair." He said as if telling a secret, his voice charming and cool even with its ragged tone. Her thick thighs squeezed together at his words, the implications settling in her mind as she couldn't control her squirming. If there ever was a time she wanted stallion, this would be it times 10.

"You're really nice Markus… have you ever… had a girlfriend?"

"A few. Why do you ask?" He raised his eye brows with the question, giving a suggestive look to the nervous Pegasus.

"Oh um… just curious. You are um… really… charming." He smirked happily and gave a chuckle, getting a bit of her mane in hand and running his fingers through it.

"I've gotten that a lot lately." She blushed and watched him fool about with her hair, her legs still squeezing tightly together.

"You know one day I'm gonna HAVE to repay you for this." He said with a hand on her leg, her hands nervously combing through her mane.

"Oh that's not really-"

"Oh yes it is. In all my time on the streets I've never met any person or pony as kind as you." She smiled and folded her ears against her head, squirming before him.

"Well I don't know about that."

"Consider me in dept to you for life." He poked in her in the stomach playfully, getting a loud squeak from her.

"Imighthaveawayforyoutopaymeback!" She quickly stuttered out, her eyes shut and her body curled up tight. He kept his eyes to her with a bit of surprise, hardly understanding a word she said.

"Slow it down a bit… didn't quite catch that." He kept his hand on her leg, her reveling in his touch silently. She was conflicted, her desire for him was ready to explode, her inner needs were calling loud as they could, but to acknowledge them now could possibly ruin everything between her and him before it even began.

"Nothing… it's nothing Markus." She grabbed the mug off the table and gave him another sip before he could protest.

"Just lay down and relax right now." She commanded softly, putting a hand to his shoulder while putting the medicine on the table. She stood up and quickly made her way out of the room, closing the door to her bedroom.

"Mares." He grumbled, rolling over and facing the back of the couch. Fluttershy herself felt a sweat break out on her, removing her sweater as fast as she could and throwing it in the corner, feeling her heavy breasts bounce against her. Just as fast, she removed her pants, seeing her pink panties wetting with her own juices. She opened her closet and pilfered through it quickly, finding her little box and throwing it on her bed. She opened it and stopped when she looked over the contents. She had never told anypony, but she had one fetish that was pretty much guaranteed to get her off every time. She removed the milking device from the box, also removing her stallion toy.

"Markus…" She gasped quietly pulling off her undies and spending the morning in absolute bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's that creaking noise?" He wondered in his sleepy stupor, hearing a repetitive moaning and creaking in the other room. Some other whirring sound followed it, him doing his best to ignore it and try to sleep.

"Markus… where art thou sweet Markus?" He heard in the back of his head, eyes springing open in pure terror.

"Aw shit." He groaned, hiding himself under the covers.

"Markus, our desire for thou hath found no end. As well as our search for thee."

"Luna please." He begged, moving a hand to his arm to pinch himself awake. Before his fingers could find his arm, another hand had found his wrist.

"Neigh, thine presence is required here by royal request." She chirped happily, pulling him out of the couch and onto her newly formed bed. He flopped onto the black comforter and grunted, pulling at her grip.

"Why must you combat min love for thee Markus? Our single prerogative is thine pleasure." She grabbed his other wrist, pulling him unto her body.

"I thought I made it clear! I don't WANT to be a royal consort!" He struggled and pulled against her, the princess's strength in and out of the dream world however knew no bounds.

"Oh but your consent is not but a trivial matter my love. Through magic thine mind may be changed for the better." She gave a devious smirk, running her tongue up his neck and jaw. Her Legs wrapped around him, her magic replacing her hands so she could hold his head in place.

"Submit to us now Markus. Perhaps if you beg for us we will not ravage thine childish body the mere moment you find yourself in our chambers." He squirmed and wiggled in her grasp, face contorting in stress and fear.

"Let me go Luna!"

"May we refresh thine conscience that thou hath taken the pledge of loyalty AND have been marked as a child of the night?"

"I don't care! I ran off for a reason!"

"And I hath lain min eyes upon thee Markus, you were foolish to take refuge in Ponyville." His eyes widened in realizing terror, him stopping his squirming.

"No…"

"Indeed, you will be lucky if half a fortnight doth pass and your eyes behold us not." She closed her eyes as their clothing magically vanished, letting his goodies fall out and rub against hers.

"Wonderful, our improvement to thine form has remained." She chirped, rolling her hips into him. He snapped back from his fear, now really struggling and tugging away at her, not wanting to have his hips smashed again even if it was just a dream. Luckily for him though, something snapped him awake in the real world.

"MAR-ARKUS! YES!" He jumped awake with the sound of Fluttershy's exasperated gasps and moans, coming into full consciousness just as the sounds died out.

"Fuck me!" He groaned, his pounding heart and throbbing erection still remaining from his encounter. He knew he had to get better soon, much sooner than probably possible. Last time Luna said she knew where he was, he ended up playing the Vietcong game in the Everfree forest against the Lunar military for a week. He grabbed the lone mug on the table, still hot with its greenish contents as he tipped it sharply, chugging the foul liquid down as fast as he could. Quickly he realized he was burning the shit out of his mouth with piping hot Theraflu, but he powered through, putting the whole thing down and clenching his fist in pain once the deed was done.

"Ach! God damn it this shit is nasty!" He groaned as he put the mug back on the table, feeling the stingy sensation in his mouth. He slumped over and covered himself entirely again, fighting off the feeling of nodding off again. It had been a long while since he had been assaulted like that in his dreams, even given the princess's almost obsessive search for him. None the less he was learning how to elude her, but if she was able to get a jump on him like that he really had no chance. It was then then that Fluttershy's door opened, letting the sweaty, happy looking mare stumble out with a nothing but her shorts and casual tank top. Her tank top was stained around her breast area, it struggling to fit around her curves.

"Hey Markus." She squeaked lazily, stumbling into the kitchen with wagging tail and erect wings.

"I'm gonna make breakfast… let mamma know if you need anything." She seemed much more mellow than usual, humming a quiet tune to herself.

"Mamma?" He questioned, wiping his nose as she snapped out of her stupor.

"I mean… just let ME know if you need anything." With that she hid herself in the kitchen, tail tucked up against her butt and wings twitching as she cooked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the day Markus went in and out of a boredom induced sleep, it never lasting more than a half hour before he felt a sudden jerk of a certain Princess getting a hold of him. He was content to just lie there, to try and read something would just strain his eyes, there probably wasn't a TV to watch and in all honesty all that he could think of was the rapist princess on her way to get him. Fluttershy on the other hand was prepping a lunch for him, a kinky intention behind it. She had made him just a very light meal, something that a foul stomach could easily handle. Or so she hoped. She made sure to save her last batch from her milking, pouring the contents of the now cold plastic cup into a glass for him. She wanted to watch him drink it. Drink it all down right in front of her and tell her it was delicious. Him not even knowing somehow made it so much more kinky. Two popsicles laid on the plate, if he could handle anything with his illness, popsicles had to be on the list. She pretty much lived off them when she was sick. Lastly she had placed a complimentary congestion pill on the plate, to clear up that horrid snorting of his. She brought it out to him, placing the plate on the coffee table and giving him a little shake.

"Maaaaaaaarkus. Time for lunch." He flipped over and faced her with exhaustion in his eyes.

"Huh… nice." He grunted, sitting up and unwrapping himself a Popsicle. She sat down in the chair opposite of him and watched him eat intently, just waiting for him to get a mouthful of her milk. He didn't seem to notice, nomming down the ice on a stick hungrily.

"Thanks for Lunch flutters." He said simply, a slight smile on his face as the red dye of the thing covered his lips. She smiled happily and kept her eyes on the milk, her ears giving a twitch and tail giving a wag. He finished up the first stick, throwing it on the plate and grabbing the glass of tasty milk. Her eyes widened as a smirk spread across her face, her hands balling up in anticipation. He took a long chug, obviously thirsty as he took the whole amount down without flinching.

"Mh, that's really good milk." He cooed, getting a hard blush from the aroused Pegasus.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Oh just from Applejack's stand. Always best when it's fresh." She squeezed her legs together, feeling a dribble of fluids move down between her legs. He placed it down and grabbed the other ice thing, quickly putting it away.

"What's this?" He asked while grabbing the pill, getting her attention again.

"That should clear up your nose, I don't think that Theraflu did you any good."

"Got any water?"

"Um… would more milk be alright?" She squeaked, her face hopeful and irresistibly cute. He shrugged his shoulders, watching her get up with a bounce in her step. She opened up her fridge and peeped inside, seeing the extra three bottles she had saved.

"I knew it was a good idea!" She squeed, pulling one out and unscrewing one for him. She almost skid into the living room, presenting him excitedly with more of the creamy, cool liquid. He grabbed it up and popped the pill in his mouth, giving the excited mare another show as he gulped it down. Her wings shot out, her blush incredibly obvious and deep. He didn't drink all of it, only enough to get the medicine down. He smiled contently, it almost immediately dropping when he saw her creepy and intense staring.

"Uh... you're kinda spooking me here…"

"Huh? Oh! Oh goodness I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, grabbing one of her wings and pushing it back into its folded position. He seemed to tuck himself in tighter, almost hiding himself.

"When should this pill kick in?" He asked with a spooked face.

"I-it might be a while…" She squeaked, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Fair enough. Not like I don't have time to kill." He bounced right back from the burning awkward silence, skilled in the way of making the buttery mare smile. She reached however and somewhat satisfied her temptation, running her fingers through his hair. She watched his smile widen as he leaned back into the cushion of the arm rest, her even giggling a bit when she saw his foot kicking a little under the covers.

"You like getting your head scratched?" She asked sweetly, coming close to sounding like a pony with her dog.

"My one weakness I must admit." He purred, pushing his head into her head.

"Don't tell anyone. This is the one way to completely debilitate me." She giggled again and scratched on the back of his neck. He made no effort to stop her, actually leaning forward to let her scratch and rub further.

"That feels really good." He grunted, absolutely loving the warm finger tips running over his warm body. Fluttershy was enjoying herself as well, something on her mind however.

"Markus… can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I… maybe rock you a little? Not right now but… before you go to bed."

"Rock me?" He asked while remaining staring forward with his stupid face.

"Is that like stoning? Because I'm not sure I'm up for that kind of kinky."

"No, no, no. Like rock you to sleep." She squeaked nervously, her hand ceasing it's scratching of him. She held his head as he drifted from bliss to thought, seeming to seriously contemplate the question. She gently began to rub his chest absentmindedly, her open palm making circles over his tight white shirt as he let out a tense breath.

"Sounds like a treat." He smirked, putting a hand to hers.

"For you." She had leaned in closer and closer to him as he talked, her nose a few inches from his. She smiled happily and still held onto her deep blush, her eyes meeting his to hold an intense gaze. She wrapped his hand around his, feeling his weak grip on hers. It stayed like that for a good few seconds, Fluttershy wrestling with thoughts of just taking him then and there and never letting him go. Just holding him down and doing every sick, depraved, pure lust fueled sexual deviance she could with him. She wanted him to milk her, love her, call her Mommy and completely submit to her. When her breathing got heavier, he surprised her with a smooch on the snoot. She gasped and let her jaw go slack, her disbelief at what had just happened palpable in the air between them. Markus only chuckled, letting go of her hand.

"You're funny Fluttershy." He mewed, holding back a series of coughs as she went back to an intense smile.

"Thank you… thank you so much Markus." She squeed, pulling her hand off him and balling it up in front of her again.

"Promise me more of this delicious milk and more head rubs and I guarantee rocking shall happen." He promised, giving her a pat on the shoulder. She was content to stand up then, her eyes focused on him as her tail lifted behind her.

"I'm gonna take a stroll outside for some fresh air." She squeaked, making towards the door and being sure that her long pink tail ran over his face. She was barely half way through getting it over him before she felt a slight tug on it, looking back to see him petting the pink fur of her.

Once she had shut the door and walked a few feet out she let out a quiet squeal of delight, bouncing about the place like a school filly and flapping her wings in pure joy. This lasted only a few seconds, being interrupted by a certain rainbow Pegasus flying overhead.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Yelled the Pegasus as she came to a noisily landing before her friend, bundled up for the cold climate of mid fall.

"How'd it go? You reel him in yet?" She asked with a light prodding of her elbow in her friend's arm.

"Just getting to that, I got a kiss! A real kiss!" She giggled, her ears perked and wings completely folded out behind her.

"A kiss? That's it?" Her friend questioned, looking over the buttery Pegasus's less then proper attire.

"With that get up I assumed…" She looked down on herself, seeing that she hadn't changed out of her tank top and short shorts since that morning.

"Oh um… yeah… just being… casual you know." She smiled uncertainly, pulling on the bottom of her shirt to try and force it to cover her comfortably rather than stretching around her gut. Her friend saw right through it.

"Just let me know when you get "casual" with him. I want details afterwards too." She winked to her friend, making her smile in a bit of confidence.

"Happily." Was all she said, taking in a relaxing breath as the rainbow jerk spread her wings.

"We good for some drinks at AJ's place tomorrow night? She said she had some "good" stories to tell." She recognized the emphasis on the word "good". AJ not only liked to do strange things in public with her boyfriend, but she liked to brag. A lot. To the point where she and Dash would try to do even kinkier (or weirder depending on your position on it) things with HER boyfriend to one up her. Fluttershy liked to join in just out of curiosity, often times getting her wet dream fuel for the night once it was over. She had never gotten to know RJ, but since she started attending these meet ups she was absolutely dying to see him in action. Apparently AJ liked men that fought.

"W-we'll see. It'll really depend on how Markus is feeling by then." She got a narrow eyed smirk from Dash, a knowing nod following that.

"I follow… don't wear him out in one go. If you go slower at first you can usually get 2 or 3 rounds out of em before they quit." She said with an ear twitch, taking off when she saw her friend's face explode into a blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night things were starting to get cozy. A fire was going in the fire place, filling the room with a dim, flickering light and warming it as well. Markus was still lying on the couch, blanket thrown off him to expose his upper half. Fluttershy was contently reading a little something she had picked up from Twilight's library earlier that week, a little romance novel of a pony and a human in a dire struggle to have their love accepted. She was passed the _love making part (after re-reading it a couple of times of course) and was happily reading the cuddling parts, hardly noticing a certain human stumble to his feet and crack his back._

_ "What are you doing Markus?" She asked him as he swooned a bit towards the bathroom._

_ "Gotta shower. Stinky and stuff." He grumbled, rubbing his head. She moved her eyes up and down his body repeatedly, scoping out all she could his masculine figure. He seemed to purposely face away from her however. Maybe he was hiding that monster bulge from her, maybe he was self-conscious. Either way, she wanted a peep. Bad._

_ "You know where the bathroom is?" _

_ "Yeah, I saw you come out this morning." He walked slowly towards the door, giving the mare a perfect view of his bottom. She peeped up from behind her book, her ears warming and wings pushing against the chair. _

_"Oh my… look at that perk little butt." __She thought to herself, loving the way is flexed and pushed against his tight undies as he walked. He opened the door and turned sideways to her to make his way in, giving her one hell of a profile to make of him. To say the least, the man had front. He undressed himself quickly and flopped into the basin of the tub. Using the rounded nature he slumped against one side and turned the nozzle until he found it suitable for him. With the hot, steamy water running over him, he started to concoct a plan. _

_"Okay… we got one day down, anywhere from 2 to 4 days before Luna gets here. I don't think Fluttershy's kindness extends to aiding and hiding a technical criminal so that won't fly. I think my only real option is to get my ass back to Zecora. That's one long ass walk for just a small chance she'll actually want to help me though. She hid me once, hopefully she'll be happy to do it again… gotta pay her though." __He looked down at his genitals, seeing his extended friend resting between his legs as blood was finally able to pump comfortably through it rather than having it folded uncomfortably in his pants. The thing was 100% Luna's doing and he hated it with a passion, but damned if it didn't help him get more than a few land ladies and mares to give him a free room for the night. Maybe a blessing in disguise, but it was much harder to aim then his old buddy. _

_ By the time his shower was up, he was bare able to pull himself out of the tub. The water had scrubbed him clean and left him limp as a noodle. Never the less he wrapped a towel round his waist and approached the door, cracking it only slightly to peep in on Fluttershy._

_ "Hey Fluttershy? Could you maybe grab my pack out of the corner so I can grab some more clothes?" He heard a bit of shuffling on the other side, followed by a few squeaks and the clinking of his pack buckles. He held his hand out for her to pass it on, feeling something grab the other side of the door instead. _

_ "Here you goOOOOH!" She squealed in a very fake sounding manor, pulling him right into her by the door knob. He wheezed as he felt forward into the pony, getting a face full of boob while his hand went to keep his towel on. _

_ "Oh goodness look what happened!" She said with hands on his back, purposely keeping his head smooshed against her chest. She felt him struggle to stand up, her giving him a tug upwards and onto her._

_ "Well since we're already like this m-maybe I should just rock you like you said!" She said with a growing blush, pulling him right in front of the fluffy sofa. _

_ "Fluttershy what are you-" He was cut off when she let him drop to the couch, his own blush even deeper than hers as his towel had almost fallen off. _

_ "Just laying you down Markus, need to get you comfy before we start don't we?" She chirped motherly, even pinching his cheek cutely._

_ "Can I at least have my underwear?!" He begged, his legs clasped together and hands shaking a bit as he grasped the white cloth around his waist. She put her hands to her hips and gave a happy sigh, smiling the whole way._

_ "Well if you insist." She stated simply, remembering all the stories she had heard from AJ and Dash. She never saw herself as the dominant kind, but in a time like this, she couldn't help it. He was just begging for a bit Flutter love. She reached into his backpack and searched for a bit, finding another almost identical pair of undies and pulling it out. Of course she had to make sure she examined it carefully before she brought it over to him, standing at his feet. _

_ "Thanks Flutter." He said as he reached up for them, finding her not surrendering his garments. _

_ "Uh… Fluttershy?" He asked, watching a devious, yet innocently playful smile run across her face._

_ "Off with the towel mister." She squeaked, her eyes drifting to his bulge._

_ "Nnnnope. Nope. Don't like where this is going." He started to sit up, immediately getting a surprisingly rough push right back down._

_ "No, no, no. Momma says take off your towel." She said more sternly, stilly smiling as her hand gently stroking his cheek. His levels of uncomfortableness had reached an all new high, his cheeks blushing so hard he thought he was going to burst into flames. But she was obviously in control here. In his condition he could barely stand to take a god damn shower. So, he did what he was told, slowly, very slowly, removing the towel that covered him. She watched with wide, sparkling eyes as the piece of cloth unfolded from around him, licking her lips when she saw him nervously expose himself to her. The kinky nature of his embarrassed face and his stallion goodies was being saved in her mind, her taking one of his ankles in hand._

_ "There you go. That wasn't so hard was it?" She said cutely as she slipped on his underwear, getting no struggling from him when she pulled up to cover his goodies. She purposely let his shaft only be semi-covered by them however. He looked incredibly uncomfortable under her, making her insides warm up in pure arousal._

_ "I-I'm not sure I like where this is going…" He squeaked, backing away from her and into the arm rest. She giggled at his weak voice, her hands going under his neck and body._

_ "Shhhhhhh… Momma's gonna make it all better sick boy." She mewed in a definite sexual tone, pulling him to an upright sitting position. She then sat right behind him, only getting minimal wiggling from him when she laid his upper half in her lap and cradled him softly._

_ "Fluttershy… this is-" She hushed him with a finger to his lips, lifting his head up a bit so their foreheads touched together._

_ "You want mamma to sing you a lullaby?" She questioned quietly, him feeling her other arm go in the bend of his knees to totally cradle him._

_ "Uh… I-I don't know." He wheezed, snorting up a bit of snot caught in his nose again. She giggled and smooched his head, gently rocking back and forth with her eyes closed._

_ (Song link right here. _ watch?v=AWoPsyY8CZY_ Not mine. Dur.)_

_"Hush-a-by, don't you cry, Go to sleep, little baby. And when you wake, you shall have, And all the pretty little ponies." She sang softly and quietly, moving him with the slow beat of the song and never ceasing her nuzzling of his forehead. He didn't quite know what to do. Her singing was beautiful and soothing, angelic in its masterful ability to push past his weary ears and infect his mind with soft fatigue and motherly love. But at the same time he could feel her spare hand fondling his family jewels through his underwear._

_ "Paint and bay, Sorrel and gray, All the pretty little ponies." She nuzzled him harder now, affectionately singing into his face and rubbing her nose on his, smiling and giving him a narrow eyed bed room stare. He felt the hand under his head gently message and scratch his favorite area, only relaxing him slightly. Her breasts hung over him and rested on his chest, him feeling his body pressing into her round belly softly and snuggly. _

_ "So hush-a-by, don't you cry, Go to sleep, little baby." She finished the song with a kiss to his nose, her still nuzzling him in the cheek and moaning quietly in delight. Markus was almost shaking now, besides getting pretty much sexually assaulted, now he felt sleepy, which meant getting super sexually assaulted in his dreams. Either way, he was fucked. A hand came up from his body and started to push on the buttery mare above him, finding nothing but a stiff resistance from her._

_ "You're Mamma's good little boy Markus. She loves you more than anything in the whole wide world." She whispered right into his ear, giving it a tentative lick as her hand moved to go right for shaft grabbing. She still rocked him of course, keeping her gentle swinging motion._

_ "My little baby loves his Mommy, doesn't he?" She asked him expectantly, her bed room eyes focused right on his._

_ "Uh… y-yes?" He replied nervously, getting a reward smooch on the forehead._

_ "That's my boy." She cooed, still squeezing on parts of his shaft as he began to harden in her hands. He squirmed a bit down there, squeezing his legs together and attempting to pull himself free of her grasp. Only to find her hand move much faster than him. _

_ But then, she suddenly stopped. As if on some sort of cue she slipped out from their hold and brushed herself off, standing in front of the couch and tucking him in as he tried to get up._

_ "Wha-what the hell was that about?!" He coughed, getting pushed back into bed and tucked in by the smiling pony. Her face dreamy and far off, seeming like she didn't even hear him. _

_ "I rocked you. Just like I said I would." She said affectionately while holding him down, standing up and letting her wings flutter a bit behind her. He still struggled a bit, feeling the immense fatigue of his illness set in. _

_ "But-"_

_ "Shhhhhh." She silenced him again with a finger to his lips, bent over with her hands on her thighs._

_ "I rocked you. That's all I wanted." With that she smooched him on the cheek and made for her bedroom, tickling his face as she went by._

_ "Good night Markus." She cooed, not closing the door all the way._

_ "My door's always open in case you need me." She blew a kiss to him and slinked behind the door, the light going out once she did. He could only stare at the wall then, mind completely fucked and personal space rather violated._

_ It was hard going to sleep that night._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Once he was sure she was asleep, Markus put his plan into action. He climbed up off the couch and propped himself against the wall where Fluttershy had left his pack. After a rather embarrassing struggle to get dressed he felt as if he was going to die, but he had to keep going. Going as quietly as possible, he made sure to keep Fluttershy's snoring in ear shot. He always made sure that he could hear it when he started to dig through her medicine cabinet. Her waking up now might fuck up his plan pretty horribly before it could even start. With that in mind he was still able to grab a bit of Advil and Zecora's telltale cure all tablets. He shouldered his stuff and gave himself a second to rest, barely standing and struggling to keep awake. He made for the door, very slowly and very quietly opening it so he could slink out. _

_ "Homefree." He chuckled, holding back a sneeze. He truly was home free… up until his pack brushed against a vase right by the door and knocked it over. It crashed to the floor rather noisily and gave him enough of a scare to jump right out of the door frame in surprise._

_ "Fffffffuck!" He groaned, no doubt waking Fluttershy. Given that time slot he knew he had to make for the forest. With a stumbling run he went off, looking back to see the lights of the cottage come on inside. Not two seconds later there was a petrified scream._

_ "AH! MARKUS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He groaned again, speeding up and taking on a full run. He thought he got pretty far, wheezing and coughing before he tripped on a root and crashed to the ground noisily. All the air was knocked out of him as he flopped down limply and completely sapped of all his energy. He lay on his face in the piles of leaves and panted in exhaustion, finding himself unable to move as the cold air set in through his clothes. The rustling of leaves could be heard behind him, a flash light illuminating his face._

_ "Markus! What are you doing out here?!" She squealed, kneeling before him and shaking him. It only took a second for her eyes to spot all his clothes and full pack on him, noticing him attempting to crawl away from her. She frowned at him, pulling his equipment off him and shouldering it herself._

_ "Naughty little boy." She scolded, her moving her arms under him to pick him up. He groaned in unhappiness, obviously too out of it to fight her now. _

_ "You should know better than to scare your momma like that." She cooed as she lifted him up, her arms shaking as they stressed to maintain this. She only heard his wheezing and heavy breathing, carrying him back to the warm cottage._

_ "Looks like someone wants to come to bed with Momma." She squeaked while pushing open the door, feeling his hand pushing against her._

_ "Wait… Fluttershy… stop."_

_ "That's quite enough young man. You want to try and make yourself even sicker then you're sleeping with me. She laid him in her bed and pulled off his clothes, holding him down with an extended wing while she worked. She had him down to his undies, him still struggling and pushing against her._

_ "You don't understand! I-" She silenced him by snuggling in next to him, tucking them both in. She then took it in a whole other direction, pulling off her nighty to be in her undies against him. She hugged him close and nuzzled his neck._

_ "One more outburst like that and I'll have to tie you down honey. Can't have my baby running away from home." She giggled, undoing her bra and pulling it off. _

_ "Fluttershy please. I need to tell you something." She pinned both his arms down, climbing up on him and straddling his hips._

_ "Here, maybe Momma can give you a reason not to run off." She moaned, grinding her covered squishy bits into his, her hands going to his chest for support._

_ "S-stop." He groaned, completely at her will as she pushed her hips on him. Her wings slowly unfolded, her breasts bouncing in front of him as her belly rubbed against his, her face excited, nervous and undeniably aroused. _

_ "I-I'm gonna ride you. You're gonna like it. I promise." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, giving him a lick on the face. _

_ "Momma loves you Markus." She moaned, pulling down his undies with her feet to let her love gush all over him. Being sure to start out gentle._

_**Author's retardation: **__**Hope it was worth it. Because that's the end. And instead of doing bonus chapters, I'll be seeing you in a SEQUEL covering all the mares that got the cold shoulder here. So buckle down and wait, because it's gonna be a while. First person to guess the song Markus sang in his first appearance correctly gets their OC in the sequel. **_


End file.
